Yunjae This Frozen Love
by Enighost Yunjae Shipper
Summary: "dia siapa?" tanya Jaejoong wajahnya terlihat pucat, bagaimana tidak kekasihnya yang entah sejak kapan mulai dicintainya sedang bersama seorang wanita, meski tatapan jutek Yunho masih tak berubah tapi gadis itu sudah dengan lancangnya memeluk erat lengan Yunho seolah Yunho adalah miliknya. Kisah 2 Namja populer yang menjalin hubungan paling DINGIN namun paling SETIA didunia
1. Chapter 1

"dia siapa?" tanya Jaejoong wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, bagaimana tidak kekasihnya yang entah sejak kapan mulai dicintainya sedang bersama seorang wanita, meski tatapan jutek Yunho masih tak berubah tapi gadis itu sudah dengan lancangnya memeluk erat lengan Yunho seolah Yunho adalah miliknya. Dia hanya tak menyangka kekasihnya itu ternyata memiliki wanita idaman lain? Mungkinkah seorang Jung Yunho terhormat yang sangat galak dan temperamental itu bisa menduakan seseorang? Sementara Kim Jaejoong terus menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan datar dan kosong, tak biasa untuk seseorang yan angkuh seperti Jaejoong tak bisa menggerakkan otot wajahnya atau matanya untuk sekadar menatap tajam atau menyeringai iblis. Cukup lama dengan kondisi itu Yunho akhirnya buka suara

"Dia tunanganku, tenang saja aku tak mencintainya, Nona Go dia kekasihku Kim Jaejoong,"Yunho dengan gaya brandalannya yang santai itu memperkenalkan 2 orang beruntung itu. Ara terdiam beberapa saat sebelum membulatkan matanya kaget, bagaimana tidak tunangannya yang katanya ini sedang memperkenalkannya dengan santainya pada kekasihnya yang ternyata seorang namja.

"Tunangan...'Kim Jaejoogn berucap lirih seluruh tubuhnya lemas ia tak tak mungkin lupa caranya menyeimbangkan tubuhnya tapi kondisinya saat ini sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk menapak dengan benar, dan seketika itu Jaejoong ambruk ia pingsan seketika itu juga tepat di hadapan Yunho dan Ara yang memandangnya panik. Tanpa menunggu lagi Yunho segera menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style dan melarikannya ke dalam mobilnya tujuannya rumah sakit, bagaimana tidak sedingin apapun hubungan mereka jaejoong adalah kekasihnya mereka berdua memiliki hubungan paling aneh yang pernah terjalin sangat dingin namun saling mencintai, meski terlihat tak tulus tapi mereka berdua sangat setia antara satu sama lain.

"eunghh" Jaejoong melenguh dalam tidurnya ia hampir sadar sepenuhnya sebelum menyadari seseora sedang menggenggam tangannya erat

"Yunho-ssi" Ujarnya pelan, Yunho terdiam menatapnya dingin

"dasar bodoh merepotkan sekali, bisa-bisanya kau pingsan, kau ini namja bukan?"Marah Yunho dingin, Jaejoong tak menjawab ia kemudian terdiam dan mencoba mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Hatinya tiba-tiba sangat sakit, kali ini saja rasanya ia sangat sesak dengan pernyataan Yunho tentang tunangannya, meski sebelumnya Jaejoong tidak peduli sama sekali dengan gadis-gadis yang mengincar kekasihnya dan juga dirinya namun kali ini kasusnya beda, oh demi Tuhan gadis yang mendekati sempurna itu adalah tunangan Yunho, ia tahu cepat atau lambat hubungan mereka tidak akan berakhir bahagia, ia tahu baik orang tuanya maupun orang tua Yunho tidak akan mengijinkan hubungan sesama namja, meski mereka menjalaninya dengan sangat santai dan tanpa beban, tapi lambat laun rasa saling memiliki itu perlahan akhirnya tumbuh juga, bagaimana tidak mereka sudah menjalin hubungan 5 tahun lamanya dengan sangat tidak romantis namun masih tetap bersama. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat mencoba menghalau perasaan takut dalam dirinya akan kehilangan Yunho, ia tak bisa menjadi pribadi mengerikan yang disebutnya lemah seperti itu, dan hari ini pingsan adalah sesuatu yang takkan temaafkan untuknya pada dirinya sendiri, demi Tuhan itu memalukan sekali. Jaejoong menarik selimutnya sampai ke ujung kepala kembali bergelung di tempat tidur nan sempit itu dan menggumam pelan namun masih terdengar jelas

"Aku mau tidur, kau pulang saja,"begitulah ucapannya mengambil posisi membelakangi Yunho, Yunho tak merespon, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar tak karuan di sakunya.

"Hmm,"Jawabnya malas

"Bodoh! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya malam ini!" Geram Yunho berbicara dengan orang di seberang telepon, Jaejoong sepertinya sudah tidak peduli lagi, ia sudah hampir terlelap sebelum tersadar kembali karena bibir hangat Yunho menyentuh pipinya, dan ia kembali tertidur pulas.

**Beberapa Bulan Sebelumnya**

Jung's Royale High School masih dengan nuansa yang sama cerah, dingin dan dipenuhi canda tawa dan berisik dimana-mana, tatkala sesosok laki-laki sempurna bak putri ehm pangeran datang dengan angkuhnya diantara mata-mata yang memandangnya kagum, siapa yang tak kenal Kim Jaejoong namja berwajah cantik bak bidadari ini adalah salah satu the most wanted person di SMA nya, tak hanya para yeoja bahkan tak sedikit para namja yang tertarik akan pesonanya. Angkuh, sombong anggun, elegan dan berkelas sedikit hal yang bisa kita gambarkan dari sosok itu, meski sangat egois dan bermulut pedas tapi tetap tak mengurangi pesonanya di mata para fansnya. Sifat angkuhnya yang tiada tara itu membuat orang-orang segan untuk mendekatinya dan ketidaktertarikannya dengan hal lain selain dirinya sendiri membuatnya sangat penyendiri, meski digandrungi banyak fans tapi Kim Jaejoong bukanlah sosok yang ceria ia bahkan tak memiliki teman dekat sama sekali.

Cerita menjadi sangat seru ditambah dengan hubungan tak biasanya dengan Jung Yunho Waris terakhir Jung's Royale Company sekaligus pemilik sekolah Jung's Royale High School yang notabene adalah kekasih resmi Kim Jaejoong, satu-satunya sosok yang diakui Jaejoong dalam hidupnya. Jung Yunho tak kalah menyebalkannya dari Kim Jaejoong, sangat arogan dan galak, Kingka terhormat yang selalu semena-mena hidupnya yang bergelimangan harta tak membuatnya gentar untuk menghancurkan siapapun yang menghalangi keinginannya. Jung Yunho sangat di takuti, kasar, dingin, temperamental dan sangat cuek, brandalan tak biasa yang sangat tampan itu juga tak kalah populer dari Kim Jaejoong bahkan lebih populer bagaimana tidak dengan garis keturunan yang sangat baik, dan wajah tampannya yang jarang dihiasi senyum itu Jung Yunho bahkan mampu membuat fans wanita Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya sementara dari Jaejoong.

Kehidupan pribadi dua casanova SMA itu memang tak banyak yang tahu bagaimanapun juga mereka bukan orang ramah yang punya banyak teman, Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho sesama namja yang menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman bahkan sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga Junior high school. Terlihat sangat romantis? Sebetulnya tidak, disinilah titik ceritanya bagaimana 2 orang yang katanya pacaran ini terlihat tidak peduli antara satu dengan yang lainnya, meski menjalin hubungan lebih dari 3 tahun tapi mereka tetap berada dalam posisi pacaran yang sangat dingin bahkan tak banyak yang percaya kalau Yunjae adalah sepasang kekasih sampai akhirnya mereka mengakuinya di satu kesempatan, dan itu juga jika ada yang bertanya. Bukan berarti mereka tidak saling mencintai mungkin saja cara mereka berbeda dengan orang lain, mungkin?

Flasback On

Seorang pria cantik sedang membaca buku sebelum acara membaca bukunya terganggu dengan kedatangan seseorang pria tampan nan jangkung yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan raut wajah biasa saja.

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi,"Ucap namja itu tenang, kedua tangannya dimasukkan di saku celananya

"Hmm,"Kim Jaejoong menutup buku bacaannya dan beralih menatap Jung Yunho

"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu,"Ujar Jung Yunho sangat santai bahkan terlihat tanpa beban, Kim Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat

"Lalu apa maumu?"Tanya Jaejoong dengan angkuhnya

"Menjadi Kekasihku,"Cukup singkat dan Jung Yunho terlihat sangat keren sangat mengatakan itu dan Kim Jaejoong sempat terpesona

"Baiklah, aku mau,"Kim Jaejoong menanggapinya singkat dan kembali membaca buku di tangannya meski jantungnya lumayan berdegup kencang namun tak begitu ia endahkan, dan Jung Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kim Jaejoong, dan itulah awal mereka menjalin hubungan aneh itu.

Falshback off


	2. Chapter 2

Di atap sekolah...

"Kau bahkan tidak akan kubiarkan membusuk di neraka, kau akan ku buat tak bersisa, sekali lagi jangan coba-coba menentangku bocah tengik,"Jung Yunho kembali mendaratkan pukulan terekhirnya pada pria sangar berotot yang babak belur, anak buah pria berotot itu juga telah di taklukkan oleh Jung Yunho, satu kelebihan yang paling kentara dari Jung Yunho dia petarung jitu. Laki-laki berotot dan beberapa anak buahnya segera menyingkir dari Jung Yunho dengan tergesa-gesa hari ini mereka belajar pelajaran penting, "Jangan main-main dengan Jung Yunho"

Sementara itu di kelas Kim jaejoong

"Kim Jaejoong shii," Guru Lee memanggil Kim Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di bangku pojok paling belakang, Jaejoong menoleh tatapannya masih sangat angkuh bahkan pada gurunya sendiri. Guru Lee sosok guru cupu berkacamata tebal, tidak pintar dan tipe yang mudah ditindas.

"Kim Jaejoong shii apa aku bisa meminta bantuanmu?"Tanya guru Lee, Jaejoong mengangguk malas, sekarang guru Lee sudah mendekat ke bangkunya

"Jung Yunho, kepala sekolah mengatakan bahwa ada perintah tegas dari Tuan Jung kakek Jung Yunho ia mengatakan bahwa Jung Yunho harus dipaksa untuk masuk sekolah, tapi sulit sekali mengontrol anak itu kami sudah sangat berusaha, karena itu Kim Jaejoong kami mohon kau bisakah bicara dengannya,"Ujar guru Lee memelas, nadanya benar-benar terdengar tulus, Jaejoong terdiam sebentar, sedikit tidak tega dengan guru baik-baik yang sebetulnya sering ditindas disekolahnya itu

"Baiklah,"Ujar Jaejoong singkat meski ia tak yakin akan bisa melakukannya, mendengar itu Tuan Lee sangat senang bahkan ia menunduk beberapa kali, menandakan betapa berterima kasihnya ia, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu tak ada yang berubah bahkan Yunho masih seperti biasa berkelahi, bolos dan tertidur di kelas, banyak yang meragukan posisi Kim Jaejoong karena tidak bisa mengontrol beruang buas itu, tapi dia Kim Jaejoong bukan sesuatu yang pernting untuknya menanggapi mereka. Kelas Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho memang berbeda mereka juga tidak begitu mempedulikan hal itu, dan selama beberapa hari ini bahkan Jaejoong sama sekali tak bertemu Yunho dan begitu juga Yunho mereka seakan sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Drrrt...ddrrrrt! Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar, sebuh pesan masuk

Dari: Jung Yunho shii

Besok aku ke Perancis, jika ada yang mencari bilang saja tidak tahu, dan kau mau titip apa?"

Isi pesan dari Yunho untuk Jaejoong, Jaejoong berpikir sejenak kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya

"Salah satu produk dari versace, aku dengar di sana sangat terkenal merek versace,"

Jaejoong langsung mengirim pesannya

"Ok," Yunho membalasnya singkat, jaejoong menatap ponselnya datar memutar-mutar dan memainkan ponselnya malas. Sekolah memang tak pernah menyenangkan untuknya tapi bukan berarti Jaejoong hobi membolos dia bukan si Jung terhormat itu, Kim jaejoong hanya tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu di ruang guru untuk diceramahi.

**3 hari kemudian**

Yunho kembali ke sekolah para fansnya menyambutnya dengan penuh haru, ,meski mereka tak tahu kemana laki-laki pujaan mereka ini pergi untuk beberapa hari namun mereka tetap setia menanti Jung Yunho di depan gerbang sekolah, dan Jaejoong lagi-lagi mendapat sorotan, beberapa hari ini banyak para guru yang menanyakan keberadaan Yunho dan sesuai amanah Yunho Jaejoong hanya mengatakan bahwa dia tidah tahu, dan lagi-lagi sebuah rumor muncul yang menyatakan bahwa Yunjae tidak lagi berhubungan dan membuat para fans 2 kubu itu bersorak girang, meski mendengar semua perihal rumor itu Jaejoong sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli.

Drrt...drrrrt! Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar, jaejoong segera membuka pesan yang masuk

"Ke atap sekolah aku menunggumu,"isi pesan dari Yunho

"Choi songsaengnim sedang mengajar aku tidak bisa kesana,"Balas Jaejoong

"Ya sudah jam istirahat saja,"Jawab Yunho, dan pesan mereka berakhir di situ

Tak lama kemudian bel istirahat pun berbunyi, Jaejoong segera menelusuri tangga sekolah untuk sampai ke atap sekolah menemui Yunho segera. Tak butuh waktu lama Jaejoong sudah sampai di tempat tujuan dan Yunho saat itu sedang duduk di pinggiran gedung dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Jung..."Panggil Jaejoong datar tak ada nada rindu didalamnya

"Emm Jaejoongie ayo kesini,"Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Jaejoong kesisinya, dan Jaejoong tidak menolak

"Jaejoongie aku sudah membawakan oleh-olehmu tapi aku tidak membawanya ke sekolah nanti kita ambil di rumahku saja, aku rasa aku juga ingin mengenalkanmu dengan orang tuaku,"Ujar Yunho serius

"Jangan bercanda Jung hal seperti itu sangat tidak masuk akal, bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan tentang hubungan kita?"Ucap Jaejoong meski di dalam hati rasanya ada perasaan hangat.

"Heh kau terlalu kaku Kim Jaejoong, tidak ada yang tak mungkin dalam kamusku,"Ujar Jung Yunho yakin, Jaejoong terdiam Jae mungkin tipikal namja yang egois dan keras, tapi bahkan kerasnya Jaejoong tidak bisa mengalahkan kerasnya Yunho.

"Jaejoongie apa kau pernah pergi kekafe ujung sana?"Tanya Yunho kemudian

"Aku tidak pernah pergi ke tempat seperti itu,"Jawah Jaejoong dingin

"Kalau begitu kau akan pergi denganku kesana nanti sepulang sekolah, baru kemudian kita kerumahku dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"Jelas Yunho diktator

"Kenapa kau memutuskan semaumu?"Tanya Jaejoong tak terima bibirnya sedikit di poutkan, meski tatapannya dingin namun namja ini sebetulnya sangat imut, Yunho memandang Jaejoong lama saat namja cantik itu sedang asyik mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Karena kau kekasihku Kim Jaejoong-shii,"Ujar Yunho santai, sekarang tangannya merengkuh dagu Jaejoong dan mengecup bibir cherry itu sekilas

"Kau tahu Jung Yunho-shii kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku,"Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya, Yunho tertawa geli mellihatnya ia sudah menyangka kalau ia memang mencuri ciuman pertama the cool beauty itu.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu untukku,"Ujar Jaejoong nada bicaranya kembali dingin

"Apa?"Tanya Yunho santai

"Lee saengsongnim menyuruhmu untuk masuk sekolah, masuk kelas, dan tidak bolos lagi dan jangan tidur di kelas juga,"Jawab Jaejoong sedikit tegas

"Hah tugas yang sulit, tapi apa boleh buat, baiklah aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu sampai ketemu pulang sekolah nanti,"Yunho beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang entah sejak kapan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

"Ada apa denganku?"Tanyanya tak mengerti sampai kemudian ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Hari itu mereka benar-benar melewatkannya bersama, tak seperti biasa kini pemandangan di Jung's Royale sedikit dikejutkan dengan pemandangan 2 casanova populer itu sedang berjalan berdampingan dan pulang bersama dengam mobil Yunho, suatu hal yang tidak pernah terjadi di Jung's royale sebelumnya.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah kafe mungil tak jauh dari sekolah mereka, kafe itu bertuliskan Coffee Cojjee salah satu cafe favorite anak kuliyahan di dekat SMA mereka. Yunho disambut baik oleh pelayan cafe seolah-olah dia adalah member VIP di cafe itu, mereka mengambil posisi tempat duduk di dekat jendela.

"Yunho-yah akhirnya kamu mampir juga,"Seseorang dengan perawakan jutek namun terlihat sangat cantik untuk ukuran namja datang menghampiri mereka

"Heechul hyung,"Yunho tersenyum menanggapi namja cantik itu,

"Eh? Dia siapa?"Tanya Heechul sekarang menatap JJ

"Kim Jaejoong kekasihku,"Ujar Yunho santai, Heechul kaget sampai membelalakkan matanya

"Kau pacaran dengan namja? Astaga Yunho ternyata kau... tapi tidak apa-apa sich namja ini sangat cantik, yah tentu saja aku lebih cantik,"Gaya ceplas-ceplosnya keluar, Kim Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Seperti yang sudah kujanjikan hari ini aku akan memberikan pesanan spesialmu, Tuan Jung,"Heechul yang jutek itu segera ngebirit ke dapur, Jaejoong menatap Yunho meminta penjelasan.

"Dia bilang sedang mencoba resep baru dan aku di suruhnya untuk mencoba masakannya, karena aku yakin dia akan memberikan makanan yang banyak yang tak mungkin kuhabiskan sendiri sementara dia akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak menghabiskan makanannya aku harus mengajak seseorang untuk membantuku, setelah ku pikir-pikir aku tak punya siapa-siapa selain kau makanya ku ajak saja kau," jelas Yunho panjang lebar, Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

"Tapi dia tidak menyukaiku,"Ujar Jaejoong

"Dia tak pernah menyukai siapapun," Jawab Yunho santai, Jaejoong kembali mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, namja dingin itu kini terlihat sangat imut, Yunho sedikit terpukau dengan wajah cantik kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tahu kau sangat cantik,"Ujar Yunho terus terang, Jaejoong langsung blushing pura-pura tak gugup dengan pernyataan Yunho

"Sadarlah aku ini namja,"Ujar Jaejoong dingin, Yunho tersenyum angkuh gaya khasnya

"Tidak juga penting,"Ujar Yunho santai, tak lama kemudian Heechul datang dengan mambawa tumpukan kek enak yang menggoga iman, Jaejoong sampai tak berkedip memandang kek-kek dihadapannya sementara Yunho hanya menatap biasa makanan itu sambil sesekali memandang Jaejoong dan tersenyum lucu.

Mereka berdua berakhir di dalam mobil Yunho dengan perut buncit nafas ngos-ngosan kekenyangan

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan langsung menerima ajakanmu kalau tahu begini," Ujar Jaejoong kesal, Yunho hanya tersenyum santai

"Tapi lumayan dihari pertama kita kencan aku tak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun, hahahahaha,"Yunho tertawa kencang, Jaejoong makin cemberut mendengarnya laki-laki ini sepertinya tak sekeren yang dia kira

"5 tahun pacaran kau baru mengajakku kencan? Dasar pelit,"Kesal JJ akhirnya, seperti yeoja yang sedang ngambek

"Hahahaha kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu kencan setiap hari bagaimana?"

"Tidak usah Tuan Jung dan ngomong-ngomong apa itu rumahmu?'Tanya JJ saat mereka kini masuk arena taman nan luas milik keluara Jung terhormat, sejujurnya amat sangat luas kalau kalian pernah menonton movie hindustan Kabhie kushi Kabhie gham maka hampir sebesar itulah taman dan rumah Jung yunho. Yunho tak menanggapi hanya terus memacu mobilnya tepat di depan pintu masuk rumahnya beberapa maid sedang menunggunya di depan. Tidak pakai lama Yunho keluar dari mobil diikuti Jaejoong dengan disambut para maid yang sungguh sopan itu. Kim jaejoong tak bisa memungkiri bahwa rumah ini memang terlampau mewah untuk sebuah keluarga Korea, klasik, eropa dan luxury.

"Ayo kenapa kau seperti yeoja lelet sekali," Tak sabar dengan langkah Jaejoong yang kecil Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong menuntunnya ke tangga menuju kamarnya

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"Tanya Jaejoong kemudian, Yunho tak menjawab ia kemudian membuka salah satu pintu besar sebuah ruangan di ujung koridor

"Ini kamarku."Ujar Yunho kini ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasus king size miliknya, kamar Yunho? hanya satu kalimat yang untuk bisa menggambarkannya LUAR BIASA besar, mewah, elegan, rapi dan bersih.

"Aku tentu saja tinggal dengan orang tuaku mereka mungkin masih di kantor atau mungkin sedang di taman belakang, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka, dan aku ingin bertanya kalau mereka tidak menyukaimu kau mau apa?"Tanya Jung Yunho sangat terus terang, meski sedikit kaget namun Jaejoong tetap mempertahankan posisi tenangnya, tak tergoyahkan eoh?

"Memutuskanmu dan mengikuti jalan masing-masing,"

"Salah! Kim Jaejoong –shii kalau mereka tidak menyukaimu dan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu entah sekarang atau nanti maukah kau berjanji satu hal tetaplah tenang seperti jaejoongku yang biasa, kau tidak boleh melepaskanku karena aku tidak mengijinkan itu, kita hanya perlu bertahan sampai mereka yang akhirnya lelah sendiri untuk menghalangi hubungan ini, aku akan melindungimu, mempertahankanmu sampai akhir dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, bagaimana?"Yunho kini melipat tangannya di dada dan kini dia sudah berdiri santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding (Ala Shinichi Kudo). Kim jaejoong menatap Yunho lama lagi-lagi laki-laki ini membuatnya tertegun sungguh tulus dan gentle, ia tak tahu tapi semakin lama ia semakin merasa dekat dengan sosok tampan di depannya ini, Jaejoong tak menjawab hanya mengangguk pelan menandakan kesetujuannya. Yunho tersenyum senang. Dengan mesra Yunho akhirnya kembali menggenggam tangan Kim Jaejoong membawanya keluar kamar dan menuju tempat orang tua Yunho sekarang, dari informasi para maid orang tua Yunho sedang di taman belakang dan kesanalah mereka sedang menuju.

Taman belakang keluarga Jung tak kalah mengagumkan dengan taman depannya luas dan di penuhi bunga, orang tua Yunho duduk di salah satu gajebo sambil menikmati pemandangan tamannya dengan segelas teh hangat.

"Yunho kau sudah pulang nak,"Ibu Yunho yang cantik Jung Yoo Rin menyambut Yunho dengan hangat,

"Oh kau membawa teman nak,"Yoo Rin kini beralih menatap Jaejoong, menatap Jaejoong dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut dan dadanya mulai sesak saat melihat genggaman sang anak pada tangan temannya yang menurutnya tak biasa itu, dalam hati ia bertanya, "Jangan bilang ini saatnya,"

"Umma Appa, "Yunho membungkuk pada ayah dan ibunya diikuti Jaejoong, ayahnya yang sedari tadi tampak tak peduli kemudian menutup koran yang ia baca dan beralih menatap dua namja itu dengan tatapan biasa.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkannya, namanya Kim Jaejoong dia namjachinguku," Ujar Yunho sangat tegas dan yakin, seketika tubuh Yoo Rin melemas dan ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan sebelum dengan sigap ia menuntuk tubuhnya sendiri ke kursinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Heh, Jung Yunho jangan mempermalukan keluarga besar kita dengan ketidak normalanmu itu,"Ujar Jung Sooman ayah Yunho dengan sinis, Jung yunho tak menjawab hanya tertunduk ia bukan takut, ia hanya ingin membiarkan orang tuanya meluapkan kekesalan mereka.

"Setelah mengakui kalau kau adalah Bisek sekarang kau datang dengan seorang namja? Tidak masalah kau seorang Bisek karena masih ada kemungkinan bahwa kau akan membawa wanita kesini, tapi sekarang kau malah memilih namja? Apa kau tidak malu, bagaimana nanti reputasi keluarga kita kalau waris terakhir keluarga Jung adalah GAY! Dan namja ini... apa dia bisa memberikan keturunan untuk keluarga kita Hah, Jung Yunho pikirkan itu sebelum kau bersikap egois!" Jung Soo Man sungguh tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekesalannya lagi, ia dengan emosi yang meluap-luap mengamuk habis pada pasangan namja di depannya itu, baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong hanya menunduk ada terbesit rasa bersalah dalam diri Yunho namun ia malah semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jaejoong, Yoo Rin? Jangan tanya sekarang ia menangis sesegukan sangat pedih dan sedih hatinya saat ini.

"Aku tahu ini salah Appa, tapi aku juga sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama, keputusan ini juga bukan sesuatu yang baru kuputuskan satu atau dua hari, aku mungkin mengecewakan kalian saat ini, tapi aku berjanji akan membanggakan kalian dalam hal lain, aku akan belajar lebih giat aku akan meraih semua cita-cita kalian untukku, aku akan melakukan semua yang kalian inginkan dan aku hanya meminta satu hal dari kalian, ijinkan aku bersama Jaejoong," Yunho kini buka suaranya matanya sangat sendu ia tahu ini keputusan yang sulit

"Kau membuat kami dalam posisi sulit Yunho, kau selalu bertingkah semaumu sendiri, sudah kuputuskan dengan atau tanpa namja itu kau tetap harus melanjutkan impian kami, aku tidak bisa mengijinkan hal ini, minggu depan kau akan bertunangan dengan Go Ahra aku tidak tahu apa dia bisa sebaik namjamu ini tapi paling tidak dia seorang yeoja," Jung Sooman dengan sangat tegas mengatakan itu, kini ia kembali duduk di kursinya kembali membuka korannya dan kembali membaca halaman yang tertunda, ibu Yunho sudah berusaha menghentikan tangisnya mencoba tenang dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Yunho. Yunho sudah bisa memastikan ini akan terjadi tapi pertunangan itu bukan seseuatu yang sempat terlintas dibenaknya.

"Aku tetap dengan keputusanku," Ujar Yunho yakin dan tegas

Plakkk! Tangan kanan Jung Soo Man akhirnya tergerak saja menampar sang putra dengan gerakan cepat tak hanya membuat Yunho kaget, bahkan Kim Jaejoong dan Umma Yunho pun ikut kaget.

"kau sungguh mewarisi sifat keras kepalaku, tapi kali ini aku sungguh menyesali itu," Jung Sooman menatap putranya nanar, raut kecewa, sedih, kesal, marah bercampur jadi satu

"Kim Jaejoong-shii maafkan kami, kami hanya orang tua, kalian akan mengerti begitu kalian menjadi orang tua, ini salah dan ini sebuah dosa kumohon padamu Kim Jaejoong-shii aku hanya punya satu putra aku tahu kau mungkin bisa membahagiakannya tapi aku tak menjamin itu akan mengobati luka dihati kami, kami mungkin egois tapi salahkah kami bersikap begitu?" Jung Hyo Rin akhirnya angkat bicara juga, matanya yang sembab kini menatap dalam mata hitam Jaejoong dan tangannya yang lembut menggenggam tangan jaejoong yang satu lagi.

"Ahjumma jangan begini,kumohon maafkan aku,"Kim Jaejoong tak tega melihat Ibu Yunho seperti ini

"Umma maafkan aku, maafkan kami," Yunho sangat tulus memohon maaf pada ibunya,

"Aku akan mengantarkan jaejoong pulang,?"Yunho kemudian kembali menarik Jaejoong membawanya pergi dari tempat itu, suasana hati mereka sangat kacau, keluarga Jung Yunho sangat ramah dan hangat sebetulnya tapi justru itulah yang menggoyahkan hati Jaejoong. Setelah mengambil beberapa oleh-oleh dari Versace Yunho kemudian kembali memacu mobilnya menuju rumah Jaejoong, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak ada yang bicara masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Apakah hubungan ini benar-benar harus berakhir?..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Apakah hubungan ini benar-benar harus berakhir?..."

Atas komando Jaejoong mereka akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dengan gaya arsitektur klasik dan asri tapi sangat luas, rumah Jaejoong terkesan setengah modern setengah tradisional, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore saat mereka sedang memasuki arena taman rumah Jaejoong, sepertinya keluarga Kim juga bukan keluarga biasa, dilihat dari banyaknya bodyguard yang menjaga rumah itu.

"Tuan muda anda sudah pulang,"Seorang laki-laki dengan perawakan besar dan tegap sedang menghampiri mereka yang kini sudah keluar dari mobil Yunho, setelah meminta seorang supir untuk memarkirkan mobiil Yunho, Jaejoong dan Yunho kemudian memasuki rumah dengan diikuti laki-laki itu.

"Ini rumahku,"Ujar Jaejoong kemudian

"Ya aku tahu,"Jawab Yunho santai, keluarga Kim sebetulnya adalah keluarga terhormat yang sangat ditakuti di Seoul, keluarga Mafia dengan jaringan terbesar di Korea, Kim Jaejoong juga merupakan waris tunggal keluarga Kim, hanya saja Appanya membebaskannya untuk memilih dunianya.

"Tuan muda, Tuan Kim sudah menunggu di ruang makan,"Ujar laki-laki tadi ia menuntun kedua namja muda itu ke ruang makan. Appa Jaejoong sangat elegan iya duduk di kursi paling ujung di meja makan panjang itu.

"Jaejongie ayo temani appa makan,"Ujar Appa Jaejoong ramah, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, ia menarik Yunho mendekati meja makan yang sudah dipenuhi hidangan makan malam itu.

"Kau membawa teman Jaejoongie,"Ujar Appa Jaejoong sangat lembut

"Annyeong Ahjussi, Jung Yunho imnida,"Ujar Yunho sopan

"Ah, silahkan duduk, "Appa Jaejoong dengan ramah ikut mempersilahkan Yunho untuk bergabung makan malam dengan mereka

"Dia namjachinguku,"Ujar Jaejoong datar

"Emmm..."Appa Jaejoong memutar bola matanya memandang Yunho dengan tatapan menilai

"Dia tampan, kapan kalian akan menikah?"Tanya Appa Jaejoong terus terang, baik Jaejoong ataupun Yunho yang sedang meneguk air putih di depan mereka segara tersedak, terbatuk-batuk gak jelas dengan penuturan Appa Jaejoong yang sungguh frontal itu.

"Appa kami tidak akan menikah keluarga Yunho tak menyetujui kami,"Ujar Jaejoong dingin, Yunho diam dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia sangat sakit mendengar penuturan Jaejoong.

"Appa juga tak menyetujuinya,"Appa Jaejoong, Kim Siwon berucap santai, Siwon kini menatap putranya dan kekasih putranya satu-satu. Yunho dan Jaejoong sekarang bingung dengan penuturan orang tua satu itu.

"Orang tua mana yang menginginkan putra mereka menjadi Gay hah? Tapi biar ku beri satu kata mutiara yang ku kutip dari talk show, begini"Jika hati tak menginginkan sesuatu maka dia akan mengeluarkan seribu satu alasan, tapi jika hati menginginkan sesuatu maka dia akan melakukan seribu satu cara" aku rasa seperti itulah. Kalian tidak bisa berharap akan jodoh, karena kalian bukan seseorang yang ditakdirkan bersama sebagai pasangan ini sebuah dosa kalian tahu itukan, sekarang bagaimana kalian mengatasi takdir itu, aku serahkan semuanya pada kalian, Jung Yunho-shii hidup ini seperti berbisnis,"Kim Siwon appa Jaejoong kini mengakhiri acara makan malamnya setelah memberikan wejangan pada pasangan muda itu, dia bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ahjussi terima kasih banyak, aku tidak akan menyerah" Yunho dengan tulus mengatakan ucapan terima kasih itu,dan terlihat sangat yakin dengan ucapannya ia bahkan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Appa Jaejoong, Kim Siwon hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Sekarang aku tahu dimana kau mewarisi sifat tenangmu itu,"Ujar Yunho kemudian saat mereka tinggal berdua di ruang makan

"Dan aku juga tahu dimana kau mewarisi sifat keras kepalamu itu,"Ujar Jaejoong sarkastik, Yunho tersenyum geli, hari ini sungguh panjang, mereka sebetulnya sangat keren, mereka dengan entah modal nekad atau modal sifat cuek mereka, tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah dengan beraninya menyatakan salah satu masalah besar dalam hubungan mereka, terlepas dari mendapat restu atau tidak mereka sudah tidak begitu memikirkannya paling tidak satu masalah sudah terlewati.

Setelah melewati makan malam, Yunho akhirnya berpamitan pulang, Jaejoong sudah berganti baju dengan piyama merah jambu hello kitty yang imut, sedikit tidak mengerti dengan tingkah polos namun dingin the cool beauty di sampingnya ini, Yunho memutuskan untuk diam saja. Jaejoong mengantarkan Yunho ke depan pintu rumah, mobil Yunho sudah terparkir dengan manis di depan, mereka sedang berduaan saat ini, nuansa hati dan cuaca sangat mendukung kemesraan sejoli jika saja mereka memang tipe romantis.

"Kau tahu selama ini, aku tahu bahwa kau adalah putra pewaris tunggal mafia Kim, tapi aku tak pernah tahu bahwa ternyata Appamu adalah orang yang hangat, untuk seketika aku tidak yakin bahwa yang bicara denganku tadi adalah Ketua Kim yang tesohor itu,"Ujar Yunho, kedua tangannya dilipat didada. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

"Dia single parents, dia sering membawa wanita kerumah, aku juga tidak begitu peduli tapi dia tak pernah mencintai wanita-wanita itu seperti dia mencintai Ibu, aku dan dia sama-sama pria aku tahu apa yang ia rasakan,"Ujar Jaejoong lirih

"Aku selalu lupa kalau kau itu pria,"Ujar Yunho geli, Jaejoong langsung memasang tampang jutek

"Jangan sedih ibumu pasti bahagia di alam sana,"Ujar Yunho mencoba menenangkan, Jaejoong lagi-lagi memasang tampang jutek, Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan seolah bertanya "Kenapa?"

"Ibuku tidak meninggal Yunho-shii, mereka bercerai 4 tahun lalu dan sekarang ibuku berada di Jepang, pendek sekali pikiranmu itu, dasar Mafia,"Ujar Jaejoong kesal

"Hei yang mafia itu kau kan,"Yunho lumayan tak terima

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu soal itu, maafkan aku," Yunho tampak salah tingkah

"Yunho-shii, aku ingin bertanya,"Jaejoong menaikkan suaranya lebih serius, kali ini matanya menatap dalam mata Yunho yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Kau...Apa kau mencintaiku?"Ujar Jaejoong to the point, Yunho tersenyum simpul

"Pertanyaan gampang, tentu saja aku mencintaimu, lalu apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Yunho kemudian

"Tentu saja,"Ujar Jaejoong pelan

"Aku tahu ini akan sulit, tapi aku tidak akan melepaskan kau bahkan sampai kelubang cacing sekalipun aku akan tetap mengejarmu,"Ujar Yunho yakin

"Tapi aku tidak tega dengan orang tuamu,"Ujar Jaejoong kemudian

"Yah aku juga tidak tega, mungkin aku bisa menerima pertunangan ini saja, aku juga bisa saja menikah dengannya, dan aku juga bisa saja memberikan keturunanku padanya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak akan mencintainya," Yunho mulai dengan tingkah egoisnya

"Sekali-kali pikirkan perasaan orang lain Yunho-shii, ini bukan saja tentang aku tapi tentang gadis itu juga," Ujar Jaejoong akhirnya ia bisa kesal juga dengan namja egois satu itu.

"Aku serius Jaejongie, aku ingin melepaskan semuanya tapi aku tidak bisa, dan aku bisa melapaskanmu kapan saja tapi aku justru tidak ingin,"

"Aku tidak tahu harus apa, aku lelah memikirkan jalan keluarnya, kalau kau ingin memikirkannya, kau pikirkan saja sendiri,"Jaejoong kembali dengan nada dinginnya, ia tak sedang marah sebetulnya tapi ia bingung dengan rasa tak menentu dalam hatinya saat ini, sekuat itukah cintanya, apa itu benar-benar cinta? Apa mereka benar-benar mengerti cinta itu apa? Baik Jung Yunho maupun Kim Jaejoong sepertinya mengertikan sebuah cinta dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Kim Jaejoong-shii saranghamnida,"Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata romantis itu, Yunho kemudian menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukan hangatnya dan mencium bibir cherry Jaejoong lebih dalam, Jaejoong sendiri masih belum dalam kondisi sadar akan perlakuan Yunho, sampai akhirnya Yunho melepaskan ciuman singkatnya dan menatap mata bening Jaejoong dengan lembut

"Hah aku beruntung sekali," Ujar Yunho pelan, Jaejoong masih dengan ekspresi datarnya

"Sekali-kali beritahu aku dulu,"Ujar Jaejoong kesal setalah ia berhasil menstabilkan degup jantungnya. Yunho hanya tertawa geli, setelah itu Yunho akhirnya bisa pulang dengan tenang, hari ini memang sangat berat untuk dilalui tapi mereka bahkan masih bisa tertawa menghadapinya.

Hanya saja ini belum berakhir, baik itu hubungan mereka, maupun masalah hubungan itu sendiri ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Beberapa Bulan kemudian**

Setelah kejadian itu sebetulnya tidak begitu saja berakhir tenang, Keluarga Jung tak membiarkan begitu saja hubungan terlarang putra mereka, sehingga Appa Jung sering mengirim beberapa anak buahnya untuk memantau kegiatan baik Kim Jaejoong maupun Yunho. Dari situ juga Jung Sooman tahu bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah putra Mafia bermarga Kim yang sangat terkenal di Seoul, meski sangat terkejut dan tak menyangka dengan keterlibatan kekasaih putranya yang notabene merupakan waris Marga Kim namun itu tetap tak menyurutkan tekadnya. Merasa akan semakin sulit jika keluarga Kim akan campur tangan juga, Jung Sooman berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh Kim Jaejoong secara fisik, mereka bukan takut tapi tidak mau menambah masalah lagi. Dan disitulah pikiran jahatnya kembali muncul, ingin sesegera mungkin mempertunangkan Yunho dan mengirim Yunho keluaga negri, 2 rencana yang ia harap bisa memisahkan putranya dengan Kim Jaejoong.

Semingguan ini Jaejoong dan Yunho sama sekali tak bertatap muka, setelah mengirim pesan singkat pada Jaejoong Yunho segera terbang ke Amerika, Yunho hanya mengatakan bahwa dia ada urusan kantor disana karena memang itulah yang dikatakan oleh Appanya ,tapi yang dia tidak tahu bahwa disana dia akan ditunangkan dengan gadis bernama Go ara itu.

"Cerdas sekali Umma Appa, kalian menjebakku dan membawaku ke pestaku sendiri, jadi ini yang kalian sebut urusan kantor?"Ujar Yunho sinis, Jung Sooman juga balik menatap Yunho sinis, sementara itu Hyorin hanya menatap putranya dengan raut wajah bersalah

"Tenang saja Umma aku tidak menyalahkan umma,"Lanjut Yunho saat melihat raut wajah ummanya yang terlihat seperti ingin menangis

"Kau harus tahu kami lakukan ini semua untuk kebahagiannmu,"Ujar Jung Sooman

"Yah, aku tahu, kebahagian kita semua, teruslah begitu, aku akan mengikuti semua keinginan kalian, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika wanita itu tidak bahagia, kurasa Jaejoong juga tidak keberatan," Yunho berkata sangat santai

"Heh, dasar keras kepala, tidak akan kubiarkan namja itu mendekatimu lagi,"Ancam Jung Sooman

"Aku yang mendekatinnya Appa, jangan membuat kesimpulan sendiri. Kurasa para tamu sudah menunggu aku juga penasaran dengan gadisku yang baru, lebih baik kita segera turun, sebelum aku membuat malu keluarga ini"Ujar Yunho santai ia mendahului orang tuanya untuk segera turun dan menemui para tamu serta melangsungkan acara pertunangan mereka. Yunho dan orang tuanya segera bergabung dengan para tamu membalas ucapan selamat dari mereka dan tersenyum paksa. Yunho masih bisa menikmati saat-saat ini, ia mungkin tidak punya rencana sekarang tapi dia pria kuat dan dia tidak akan berhenti karena sebuah ancaman dari orang tuanya, karena Jaejoong baginya saat ini adalah yang terpenting.

"Jung Soo Man-shii kau masih terlihat tampan seperti dulu,"Seseorang menyapa mereka ramah.

"Go Kang in-shii kau masih tak berubah juga,"Ujar Jung soo man, mereka kemudian saling berpelukan dan tertawa akrab

"Oh jadi ini Jung Yunho itu, astaga kau tinggi dan tampan sekali nak, Ara ini Jung Yunho calon tunanganmu,"Ujar Kang in memperkenalkan Yunho pasa putrinya

"Jung Yunho imnida,"Yunho dengan sopan memperkenalkan diri, sementara Ara yang sedari tadi tak berkedip mengagumi kesempurnaan Yunho, buru-buru tersadar setelah di tegur ibunya.

"Oh, Go Ara Imnida,"Gadis itu juga memperkenalkan diri, Yunho memandang Ara cukup lama, mencoba mencari kesan tersendiri dari gadis itu.

"Yunho, Ara sebelum acara inti dimulai kalian, jalan-jalan saja dulu sekalian perkenalan," ujar Go Eetuk ibu Ara, Yunho tersenyum mengerti dan menarik Ara untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Seperti dalam drama biasa mereka kini sedang ada di tepi kolam renang, berduaan. Membicarakan kehidupan mereka sebelumnya dan berakhir dengan membicarakan pertunangan ini.

"Aku pikir aku akan ditunangkan dengan anak teman appa yang berkacamata tebal dan menenteng setumpuk buku setebal kamus harry potter,"Ujar Ara mencoba berjenaka, Yunho tersenyum tipis, gadis ini lumayan cantik menurutnya

"Kau tahu Ara kau sangat cantik,"Ujar Yunho terus terang, Ara yang tidak siap mendapat pujian dari pria yang sudah di sukainya ini langsung kaget dan ber-blushing ria

"Tapi kau tidak secantik pacarku,"Ujar Yunho menambahkan, Ara langsung menatap Yunho meminta penjelasan,

"Aku sudah punya pacar, dia tidak sama sepertimu, dia sungguh tak banyak omong, benar-benar tak banyak omong, tapi aku rasa itu lebih baik," Yunho masih dengan santainya menatap kedalam mata Ara yang berkaca-kaca

"Apa kau sedang memintaku untuk menolak pertunangan ini Yunho-shii?"Tanya Ara dengan suara gemetar, Yunho tersenyum tipis

"Apa kau bisa? Tanya Yunho kemudian

"Aku tidak bisa, aku ingin meneruskan pertunangan ini, ,aku rasa aku lebih bisa membahagiakanmu dari pacarmu itu,"Ara berucap yakin

"Gadis yang tangguh, ya sudah terserah kau saja,"Jawab Yunho masih sangat santai, entah apa yang ada di pikiran laki-laki itu, apakah tidak pernah ada kata susah dalam hidupnya. Malam itu acara pertunangan mereka segera digelar, bukan sesuatu yang sakral sebenarnya karena tak satupun dari orang-orang itu yang merasakan bahagia.

Tepat 2 minggu setelah kepergian Yunho, kini Yunho kembali ke Korea bersama kedua orang tuanya dan tak lupa tunangan tercintanya yang kini tengah mengapit lengannya mesra di hadapan kedua orang tua Yunho yang sebetulnya menatapnya dengan risih. Yunho sendiri tidak bergitu peduli sesekali ia melepas pelukan gadis itu, karena saat ini otakknya fokus pada ponsel yang ia mainkan dari tadi, ia tidak sedang ber SMS atau Ber telponan dengan siapapun, tapi ia justru sedang bermain game, itulah kenapa Ara tidak gusar melihat Yunho lebih memilih Hp daripada dirinya. Begitu tiba dibandara mereka segera melesat menuju kediaman Yunho, Yunho masih sibuk tapi kali ini tidak dengan game nya, tapi ia sedang sibuk dengan mimpinya karena sekarang Yunho sedang tertdiur dengan pulasnya.

"Yunho-ya kau ingin kemana?"tanya Ara begitu melihat Yunho sedang turun tangga dan bersiap-siap ingin keluar

"Clubbing,"jawab Yunho santai

"Apa aku boleh ikut?"tanya Ara ceria,

"Aku akan menemui pacarku,"Jawab Yunho lagi, Ara segera cemberut sebelum kembali memasang tampang bahagia

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga ingin sekali melihat pacar yang katamu lebih cantik dariku itu,"Ujar Ara masih memaksa

"Tidak,"Ujar Yunho acuh, Ara masih belum menyerah ia mengambil jaketnya dan tetap mengikuti Yunho sampai keluar, Yunho sudah malas berdebat, gadis itu bahkan tak mau tau dan langsung duduk di mobil Yunho. Yunho tak peduli seperti tidak menganggap keberadaan Ara dia memacu laju mobilnya, Ara tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Tak lama kemudian Yunho dengan diikuti Ara yang berlari-lari mengejar Yunho dan segera mengapit lengannya masuk kedalam sebuh Bar mewah dengan tulisan Red Ocean. Yunho mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu pojok bar, dan mulai memesan minuman, Ara yang notabene gadis yang lahir dan besar di Amerika sepertinya sudah sangat akrab sekali dengan berbagai minuman memabukkan itu, ia bahkan mengambil sendiri bagiannya dengan memesan beberapa minuman lain dari yang dipesan Yunho.

"Kau sering ke sini Yunho-ya?"Tanya Ara manja, Yunho tak menjawab atau bahkan tak mengangguk ataupun menoleh ia memilih untuk meneguk minuman di tangannya

"Kenapa kau tak menjawabku, Yunho, Ya Yunho Ya,"Ara terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh Yunho namun Yunho tak menggubrisnya sedikitpun. Ara akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk meneguk minumannya sementara tangannya masih mengapit Yunho possesif

Tak berapa lama kemudian Ara melihat perubahan wajah Yunho, seketika itu juga Yunho terlihat tersenyum singkat, Ara bisa merasakan perubahan hati Yunho juga ikut berubah, dari kejauhan ia melihat ke arah tatapan mata Yunho, seseorang berwajah sangat cantik, yah sangat cantik sekali, matanya dingin dan ia tak tersenyum sama sekali bahkan ketika ada pria dan wanita yang mengganggunya, gayanya sangat angkuh dan sombong, ia seperti malaikat bertubuh porselin diantara kerumunan manusia di Bar itu.

"Siapa dia?"Ujar Ara kagum, sekaligus iri, dalam hati ia sepertinya sangat tidak terima dengan sosok sempurna di depannya itu

"Dia Namja,"Ujar Ara kemudian dan ia kembali berdecak tak senang saat melihat Yunho menatap namja di depannya dengan lembut. Namja itu mendekat ke arah mereka, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pucat namja itu, bibir semerah cerinya, mata bulat dan beningnya bahkan kemulusan kulit di setiap jengkal tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi bisa ia lihat, dan tanpa sadar Ara menelan ludah.

"Dia siapa?"Tanya Jaejoong...

T**BC**

Mohon reviewnya chingu biar saya tahu pendapat kalian mengenai FF ini hehehe, Gomawo


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Jaejoong masih dirawat di rumah sakit, setelah kemarin malam pingsan ketika bertemu Yunho dan tunangannya Ara. Setelah menerima panggilan telp dari beberapa anak buahnya kemarin, Yunho memang tak langsung pulang kerumah, bagitu ia meninggalkan Jaejoong di rumah sakit, Yunho menghajar orang-orang yang sepertinya bermasalah dengannya, Ara gadis itu sudah pulang dengan taksi saat Yunho yang tanpa sadar, entah lupa atau sengaja meninggalkannya di Bar Red Ocean untuk membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit. Meski sakit hati namun Ara takkan menyerah semudah itu.

Kondisi Jaejoong sebelum pingsan memang sudah buruk, ia sedang tak enak badan saat itu, dan ketika sebuah kejutan tak terduga malah datang menghampirinya tekanan batin kembali menyerang Jaejoong dan melumpuhkan sistem kesadarannya, akhir kata Jaejoong sekarang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit, di jaga oleh beberapa bodyguard suruhan ayahnya yang menjaganya 24 jam diluar ruangannya, sementara ayahnya belum bisa pulang ke Korea dan menitipkan Jaejoong pada Yunho, yang tentu saja menurutinya dengan senang hati.

Yunho masih dengan seragam sekolahnya datang ke rumah sakit tempat dimana Jaejoong dirawat dengan santai Yunho berjalan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit mewah itu sambil satu tangan masuk ke kocek dan satu lagi menenteng almomater di pundak, meski terlihat sedikit brandalan namun tak mengurangi pesonanya di mata para yeoja, buktinya tak sedikit para perawat baik tua maupun muda yang mengagumi sosok Yunho saat itu. Yunho tiba di depan kamar Jaejoong dengan perasaan tidak enak, bagaimana tidak beberapa bodyguard Jaejoong tampak sedang berbisik panik, dan buru-buru memasang tampang serius saat menyadari kehadiran Yunho

"Ada apa?"Tanya Yunho dingin

"Tuan muda, dia kabur Tuan Jung,"Jawab salah seorang bodyguard meski mencoba untuk tidak gugup namun bodyguard itu tak berani menatap Yunho, dagu Yunho mengeras, tangan-tanganya mengepal geram, Yunho memandang tajam ke arah bodyguard tadi yang masih terus tertunduk, seluruh tubuhnya rasanya panas serasa ingin meledak-ledak, bodyguard lain juga tak kalah takut, apalagi mendapat tatapan menusuk dari Yunho.

"kabur? Konyol sekali, tuan muda kalian tidak sedang ditawan, dan kalian menjaga 24 jam di depan pintu kamarnya, dan kalian kehilangannya?"Yunho semakin geram saja, suaranya tampak bergetar, bagaimanapun juga ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong yang saat ini belum sembuh total.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada tuan muda kalian, tak peduli kalian bekerja untuk siapa, akan kubuat kalian tak bersisa,"Ancam Yunho, tubuhnya benar-benar sangat ingin menghajar orang saat ini, tapi ia harus bisa mengontrol emosinya dan menemukan Jaejoong terlebih dahulu sebelum terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya itu.

Hari sudah sore saat Jaejoong menghilang dan sekarang sampai malam mereka masih belum menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong. Yunho sendiri sudah hampir frustasi menemukan Jaejoongnya ia sudah berputar kesana kemari, dan bolak-balik tidak jelas ke banyak tempat, dan ia belum menemukan Jaejoong, jika dipikir-pikir ia tak pernah tahu tempat favorit Jaejoong itu dimana, ia hanya mencarinya secara acak dan berharap bisa menemukan Jaejoong secepatnya. Matanya memincing tajam saat menangkap siluet tak jauh dari posisinya, seorang namja berparas yeoja duduk lesu diantara kerumunan manusia di halte bis saat itu, dia Jaejoong selalu terlihat mencolok di antara yang lain dengan kulit seputih susu, dan bibir merah chery, serta rambut almondnya dengan poni yang menutup dahi, Jaejoong terlalu indah. Beberapa gadis bahkan pria mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara, bahkan ada gerombolan gadis-gadis SMP sedang berbisik-bisik membicarakannya. Jaejoong sendiri tampak tak peduli tatapannya masih lurus ke depan, doe eyesnya menatap kosong, Yunho menghentikan mobilnya di seberang tak jauh dari halte Jaejoong, hanya saja Jaejoong tak menyadari bahwa ada mata musang Yunho yang saat itu menatapnya tajam, Yunho memang tak langsung menghampiri Jaejoong ia memilih untuk mengawasi kegiatan Jaejoong yang tak biasa itu, ia sudah mengabarkan pada bodyguard Jaejoong bahwa ia sudah menemukan Jaejoong dan akan mengantar Jaejoong sendiri ke rumah sakit.

"Dasar! tatapan dingin itu seperti orang yang tak punya hati, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menyadari bahwa dia sebenarnya sangat hangat dan sensitif,"batin Yunho dalam hati, ia tersenyum tipis, tak berapa lama kemudian halte tempat Jaejoong berada mulai sepi dan tinggal menyisakan Jaejoong sendiri, Yunho memacu mobilnya untuk menghampiri Jaejoong.

Ia sudah berada di depan Jaejoong saat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekpresi, bibir Jaejoong sangat merah, kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang pucat.  
"Yunho-shii,..."Lirih Jaejoong, Yunho mengambil posisi duduk di sampinya, memakaikan almomater SMAnya pada tubuh Jaejoong yang kedinginan

"Kemarikan tanganmu,"Yunho mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat, memijitnya perlahan, menyalurkan kehangatan pada tangan Jaejoong yang mulai membeku

"Di luar sangat dingin, dan kau keluar hanya dengan kaos dan celana tipis itu, bodoh sekali,"Ujar Yunho masih dengan kegiatannya pada tangan Jaejoong, Jaejoong bergeming

"Lain kali jangan begitu lagi, aku tahu kamu seorang namja, tapi kamu tidak sedang dalam kondisi bagus saat ini, dan wajahmu itu, Hah membuatku frustasi saja kalau tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri kau bisa saja diperkosa,"Omel Yunho setangah marah setengah bercanda setengan frustasi, tapi ia serius dengan kata-katanya

"Aku tidak suka bau rumah sakit, itu membuatku mual, aku tidak suka jarum, aku tidak suka obat, dan aku benci tempat itu,"Ujar Jaejoong suaranya masih terdengar serak, Yunho hanya diam tak juga membalas kata-kata Jaejoong, kini mereka sedang sama-sama terdiam.

"Yunho-shii Ara itu sangat cantik,"Ujar Jaejoong kemudian, nadanya sangat pelan

"Apa kau sedang cemburu? Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mencintainya, orang tuaku membohongiku saat mengatakan bahwa ada urusan kantor di Amerika, ternyata mereka mempesiapkan pesta pertunangan untukku disana, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat mereka malu saat itu,"Yunho berusaha memberikan penjelasan

"Aku tahu, dan aku tidak cemburu, aku hanya tidak suka dia menyentuhmu seperti itu,"Ujar Jaejoong cemberut, Yunho yang mendengarnya malah langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal

"Sudah tahu cemburu masih tidak mau mengaku, itu namanya cemburu, dasar pabo,"Omel Yunho, Jaejoong hanya mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"Sudah ayo pulang sebelum kau membeku,"Ujar Yunho sambil menarik lengan Jaejoong, Jaejoong tak membantah dan menuruti Yunho, bahkan ia juga tak membantah saat Yunho membawanya ke rumah sakit, Yunho mengantar Jaejoong sampai ke dalam kamarnya, dan menyelimutinya, ia mengecup rambut Jaejoong lembut sebelum pamitan pulang, dan memerintahkan bodyguard untuk menjaga Jaejoong.

Yunho pulang kerumah lebih awal dari biasa, kedua orang tuanya beserta Ara sedang duduk di sofa dan memandang Yunho tak senang, mereka sepertinya bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan Yunho seharian ini. Yunho memang remaja yang tak bisa dikendalikan bahkan kedua orang tuanya sendiri sudah begitu menyerah dengan kelakuan anak semata wayang mereka ini, meskipun Jung Soo Man tidak begitu saja menyerah dalam artian yang benar-benar menyerah.

"Aku dengar namja itu masuk rumah sakit,"Ujar Jung Soo Man ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada

"Hmm iya, dan ada apa dengan kalian malam ini?"Tanya Yunho sambil menatap ketiga orang di depannya ini dengan aneh

"Yunho-ya aku tidak suka namja itu, aku tidak menyukainya aku tidak peduli dia pacarmu atau bukan, dan aku tidak peduli kau gay atau bukan, sekarang aku tunanganmu kau harus lebih mementingkan aku daripada dia, aku tidak ijinkan kau bertemu dengannya lagi!"Ara mengambil alih kendali, ia meledak-ledak tak karuan memuntahkan segala kecemburuannya pada Yunho, Yunho memutar matanya malas

"Jangan gila, aku tidak menyukaimu,"Ujar Yunho santai, ia memandang Ara sinis, ibu Yunho Hyorin yang lembut hanya bisa menatap Ara dengan raut wajah bersalah, Ara sudah menngis tersedu-sedu mendengar penuturan Yunho ibu Yunho mencoba menenangkan Ara sebisa mungkin, sedangkan Appa Yunho Soo Man terlihat semakin marah.

"Aku akan membuat kalian putus, aku janji!"Ancam Ara dan kini ia masih berada di pelukan ibu Yunho, Yunho tak menanggapi ancaman itu sama sekali.

"Kau keterlaluan Yunho, sungguh keras kepala, aku sudah memutuskan begitu lulus SMA kau harus segera kuliyah di Amerika, dan aku tidak mengijinkan kau mengontak siapapun di Korea selain kami,"Soo Man berkata mutlak, Yunho menatap Appanya datar

"Terserahlah yang penting kalian bahagia, tapi kukatakan sekali lagi aku tetap mempertahankan Jaejoong," Yunho berkata santai, belum sempat Soo Man melanjutkan marahnya Yunho sudah berlari ke atas menuju kamarnya. Soo Man dan Hyorin sungguh tidak mengerti dengan kekerasan kepala anak laki-lakinya itu. Soo Man masih larut dalam nuansa hati yang buruk, ketegangan dalam keluarga itu sungguh sulit diatasi karena keduua pria yang tinggal satu atap itu sama-sama memiliki sifat yang sama, sama-sama keras kepala, Hyorin yang tak bisa membiarkan anak dan suaminya yang terus bersitegang akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Yunho.

Tok tok tok ...

Hyorin mengetok pintu kamar Yunho, setelah menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya kenop pintu bergerak dan pintu terbuka, kepala Yunho menyembul keluar untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang mengetok pintunya, ia sungguh kaget saat melihat ibunya berada di depan pintu kamarnya

"Umma ada apa?"tanya Yunho,

"Umma mau bicara, kau tidak mungkin tidak punya waktu untuk umma kan,"Ujar Hyorin yakin, Yunho hanya mengangguk pelan, dan membukan pintu lebih lebar untuk memberikan akses pada ibunya untuk masuk

"Umma ingin bicara apa?"tanya Yunho, sementara dirinya masih sibuk dengan video game yang sedang ia mainkan, Umma Yunho duduk di tepi ranjang ia menatap putranya lembut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong, apa dia sudah tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Hyorin tulus

"Mungkin besok dia sudah bisa keluar rumah sakit,"Jawab Yunho tanpa menoleh pada ibunya

"Syukurlah, anak itu sangat cantik, umma tidak heran jika kau bisa tertarik dengannya, dia juga sangat sopan dan lembut seperti yeoja, tapi dia..."Hyorin tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia menunggu reaksi Yunho, namun Yunho malah tak bereaksi apapun,

"Yunho apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, apa kau siap mengorbankan apapun untuk Jaejoong dan apa Jaejoong siap mengorbankan apapun untukmu?"Tanya Hyorin lembut

"Aku waris keluarga Jung, sejak kecil aku sudah dididik untuk selalu siap, bagaimana mungkin untuk urusan ini aku bisa tidak siap, aku selalu siap umma, tapi aku tidak tahu Jaejoong siap atau tidak dan aku juga tidak peduli, karena yang bertugas menjaganya itu aku, jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan hal sulit,"Jawab Yunho yakin meski ia masih fokus pada game didepannya

"Tapi kenapa harus namja?"Hyorin mulai tak bisa menyembunyikan tangisnya, Yunho segera menghentikan gamenya, ia kemudian memeluk ibunya yang sedang terisak

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membayar semua dosaku pada umma dan appa, kalau kalian pikir aku sangat egois ia aku memang egois, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak pernah memikirkan kalian, aku tahu kalian akan terluka, tapi umma ku mohon mengertilah hanya karena aku tidak pernah mengeluh bukan berarti aku selalu baik-baik saja, aku hanya ingin bersama orang yang kucintai untuk menemani hari-hariku nanti, dan aku hanya menginginkan dia, aku belum pernah begitu menginginkan sesuatu seperti ini umma, kumohon mengertilah,"jelas Yunho posisinya seperti berlutut dihadapan ibunya, ibunya mulai berhenti menangis dan menghapus air matanya, ia menatap mata putranya dalam mencoba mencari kebohongan di dalamnya, dan ia tak menemukan itu

"Iya umma mengerti, maafkan umma nak, umma tak pernah tau kau bagitu tersiksa, tapi bisakah kau memberi waktu pada appamu, mungkin akan sangat sulit untuk membujuknya bahkan hampir mustahil, tapi setidaknya umma masih disini bersamamu" Bujuk Hyorin akhirnya, ia tahu bahwa hubungan ini mustahil, tapi tak ada gunanya juga jika ia menentang mengingat seberapa keras kepalanya Yunho itu, Hyorin memutuskan untuk membiarkan Yunho mencari kebahagiannya dan dia akan mendukungnya sepenuh hati.

"Umma terima kasih, aku mencintaimu,"Yunho kembali memeluk ibunya erat, Hyorin tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

Keesokan harinya Yunho kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Jaejoong, Jaejoong memang sudah sehat dan dia sepertinya sudah tidak terlihat lebih pucat seperti semalam, melihat kondisi jaejoong yang membaik Yunho tesenyum senang.

"kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?"tanya Jaejoong, Yunho mendekat ke ranjang Jaejoong ia, tak menjawab apa-apa hanya memandang wajah Jaejoong lebih dekat, bahkan jarak mereka sekarang tidak lebih dari 10cm

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"tanya Jaejoong dingin, Yunho segera menjauhkan tubuhnya

"Hah Jaejoongku kembali,"Ujar Yunho seolah-olah terdengar kecewa Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"Jongie-chaaaan,"seseorang wanita paruh baya masuk ke ruangan Jaejoong, berteriak histeris dan memeluk Jaejoong erat. Yunho yang berada di situ hanya menatapa wanita itu tak mengerti

"Mama kapan datang?"Tanya Jaejoong kemudian, Yunho langsung menoleh ke arah wanita yang dipanggil Jaejoong mama itu, wanita itu sangat cantik dan sekarang ia terlihat hampir mirip Jaejoong, rambut brunettenya menandakan bahwa wanita cantik ini sepertinya blazteran eropa, tubuhnya ramping dan semampai berkulit putih susu seperti Jaejoong dan tak lupa mata hitam nan bulat seperti yang dimiliki Jaejoong.  
"Appa Jongie baru menghubungi mama kemarin malam dan mengatakan Jongie masuk rumah sakit, sementara dia sekarang masih di China, dia benar-benar laki-laki yang tak bertanggung jawab,"Omel mama Jaejoong

"Mama tidak apa-apa, appa sangat sibuk, lagipula aku cuma demam, dan sudah ada Yunho,"Jawab Jaejoong tenang, mamanya langsung menatap ke arah Yunho begitu sadar bahwa ada seseorang di sampingya

"Dia Yunho? Teman Jongie?"tanya mamanya pada Jaejoong

"Dia kekasihku mama,"jawab Jaejoong, seketika itu juga, mata bulat wanita ia semakin membesar, ia sungguh tak percaya dengan penuturan Jaejoong...

TBC

Kira-kira nambah masalah lagi nggak ya?

Gomawo untuk reviewsnya, sungguh membuat saya semakin semangat


	6. Chapter 6

"Jongie-chaaaan,"seseorang wanita paruh baya masuk ke ruangan Jaejoong, berteriak histeris dan memeluk Jaejoong erat. Yunho yang berada di situ hanya menatapa wanita itu tak mengerti

"Mama kapan datang?"Tanya Jaejoong kemudian, Yunho langsung menoleh ke arah wanita yang dipanggil Jaejoong mama itu, wanita itu sangat cantik dan sekarang ia terlihat hampir mirip Jaejoong, rambut brunettenya menandakan bahwa wanita cantik ini sepertinya blazteran eropa, tubuhnya ramping dan semampai berkulit putih susu seperti Jaejoong dan tak lupa mata hitam nan bulat seperti yang dimiliki Jaejoong.  
"Appa Jongie baru menghubungi mama kemarin malam dan mengatakan Jongie masuk rumah sakit, sementara dia sekarang masih di China, dia benar-benar laki-laki yang tak bertanggung jawab,"Omel mama Jaejoong

"Mama tidak apa-apa, appa sangat sibuk, lagipula aku cuma demam, dan sudah ada Yunho,"Jawab Jaejoong tenang, mamanya langsung menatap ke arah Yunho begitu sadar bahwa ada seseorang di sampingya

"Dia Yunho? Teman Jongie?"tanya mamanya pada Jaejoong

"Dia kekasihku mama,"jawab Jaejoong, seketika itu juga, mata bulat wanita ia semakin membesar, ia sungguh tak percaya dengan penuturan Jaejoong...

"Apa?! Kekasih Jongie?"Kibum ibu Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak suka

"Kau kekasih putra kecilku ini? Siapa namamu?"Tanya Kibum dingin

"Jung Yunho imnida,"Jawab Yunho sopan

"Yah apa boleh buat untuk kali ini aku mengakui ada pria yang lebih tampan dari Siwonnie saat muda, tapi tetap saja kau akan merebut putra kecilku, aku benar-benar harus ketat menyeleksimu anak muda,"Ujar Kibum seolah mengancam, Yunho hanya tersenyum lembut

"Mama berhenti bicara hal yang tidak masuk akal," Kesal Jaejoong akhirnya, Kibum kembali mengalihkan dunianya pada Jaejoong

"Jongie, mama bawa banyak oleh-oleh buat Jongie semuanya sudah mama simpan di kamar Jongie,"Ujar Kibum ceria, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya

Kibum mama Jaejoong adalah seorang Dokter, di tempat kerjanya ia dikenal tegas dan galak, hanya bersama Jaejoong ia bisa begitu lembut dan perhatian, sejak bercerai dengan Siwon, Kibum hijrah ke Jepang, ibunya nenek Jaejoong adalah orang Kanada meski hampir seluruh keluarga besarnya berada di Kanada namun Kibum terbiasa hidup sendiri, dan memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di Jepang. Baik Siwon maupun Kibum memang sudah memutuskan hak asuh anak yaitu membiarkan Jaejoong yang memilih dan saat itu Jaejoong memilih appanya dengan alasan ia malas pindah sekolah, mengerti dengan keinginan Jaejoong kibum akhirnya harus rela berpisah dengan putra kesayangannya, meski tidak bisa selalu bertemu putranya namun Kibum tak pernah lupa menelpon Jaejoong walau hanya sekadar bertanya berat badan atau tinggi badan Jaejoong sekarang. Kibum hanya ingin Jaejoong tahu bahwa dia sangat menyayangi Jaejoong.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka memperlihatkan sosok namja yang masih berwajah tampan diusianya yang tak lagi muda itu, ia memamerkan lesung pipinya saat tersenyum, pemimpin mafia paling manis Kim Siwon...

"Oh ternyata kau sudah disini Kibummie,"Siwon sang Kim senior akhirnya menunjukkan batang hidungnya setelah 2 hari ini menghilang ditelan negeri China

"Kim Siwon kau datang juga akhirnya,"Kibum menatap Siwon dingin

"Kenapa?" Tanya Siwon tak mengerti ditatap seperti itu, Kibum tak menjawab hanya menarik lengan Siwon dan mengajaknya bicara di luar ruangan Jaejoong, Siwon hanya mengikut mengingat seberapa emosinya Kibum saat ini, ia jelas tak ingin menambah masalah.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah? menelantarkan anak semata wayangmu di rumah sakit dengan laki-laki yang entah bagaimana bisa berstatus pacarnya, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Jongie? Bagaimana kalau mereka macam-macam di kamar ini?" Omel Kibum sekencangnya, dan jelas saja semuanya terdengar oleh mereka yang didalam, Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya malas, Yunho terdiam heran, dan Appa Jaejoong Siwon hanya tersenyum tak enak, ada terbesit rasa bersalah tapi ia tak sepenuhnya meninggalkan Jaejoong karena ia terus memonitori Jaejoong lewat anak buahnya dan Yunho, ia hanya tak bisa meninggalkan China saat itu juga.

"Maafkan aku Bummie, ini diluar kendaliku, aku tidak bermaksud menelantarkan Jaejoongie,"Jawab Siwon lembut

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin marah saja," Jawab Kibum santai, ia hanya sedang sensitif pada masalah putra semata wayangnya, ia tahu Siwon tak mungkin sengaja meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam kondisi sakit jika dia tidak ada masalah.

"Siwonnie aku akan membawa Jongie ke Jepang begitu ia lulus SMA, aku ingin ia kuliyah di sana, aku ingin merawatnya juga," Ujar Kibum kemudian matanya menatap lurus kedalam mata Siwon

"Sudah saatnya ya, baiklah aku mengerti,"Ujar Siwon pasrah, dibagian Kibum ingin membawa Jaejoong ke Jepang masih terdengar oleh mereka, hanya saja di bagian Siwon mengiyakan sudah tak terdengar jelas oleh mereka, dan sepertinya mereka berdua berakhir dengan mengobrol di luar, obrolan yang sekarang sudah tak terdengar jelas lagi oleh Yunho maupun Jaejoong

"Apa mamamu serius?"tanya Yunho setelah keheningan membuatnya agak bosan

"Dia tak pernah tak serius,"Jawab Jaejoong datar

"Keren sekali, aku akan ke Amerika setelah lulus SMA, dan kau akan ke Jepang,"Yunho tersenyum miris

"Kau akan ke Amerika Yunho-shii?"Tanya Jaejoong ingin memastikan, Yunho mengangguk

"Mereka memastikan aku untuk selalu jauh darimu, dan mendekatkan diri dengan... astaga aku lupa namanya..."

"Ara, nama tunanganmu kan,"Potong Jaejoong,

"Ah ya Ara, namanya begitu pendek entah kenapa sangat sulit diingat,"Kesal Yunho tak beralasan, Jaejoong hanya mendengus sebal

"Sekarang dia tinggal satu atap denganmu dan kau melupakan namanya? Tidak masuk akal,"Sinis Jaejoong tiba-tiba, Yunho hanya diam malas menanggapi

"Setelah ini entah apa lagi," Ucap Yunho pelan, Jaejoong menatap Yunho lembut

"Apa kau masih memegang janjimu Yunho-shii?"Tanya Jaejoong kemudian

"Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janji apapun,"Jawab Yunho santai, Jaejoong tersenyum lembut

"Kalau begitu jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun,"Ucap Jaejoong bijak, ia menggenggam tangan Yunho, Yunho lumayan kaget dengan namja yang terbiasa bersikap dingin ini.

"Aku mengerti, dari Jepang ke Amerika hanya 13 jam dan kau tahu kabar baiknya apa? Appa hanya tak mengijinkanku berkontak dengan orang yang berada di Korea, apa peduliku jika kau sudah ada di Jepang,"Ujar Yunho semangat, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, dan kenyataan bahwa hubungan mereka semakin lama semakin rumit memang tak dapat disangkal lagi, tapi setidaknya mereka akan terus berusaha sampai akhir, dan lagipula Yunho adalah sosok kuat yang pantang menyerah, dia tahu Yuho akan mempertahankannya.

"Jaejoongie, aku lihat hubungan mereka baik-baik saja,"Ujar Yunho kemudian, kali ini ia membahas tentang duo Kim senior yang masih berada di luar ruangan

"Mereka memang terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi sebetulnya tidak, yah bisa dikatakan egois masing-masing keras kepala,"Jawab Jaejoong santai, tak ada nada kesedihan di dalamnya sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini, Yunho hanya mengangguk mengert.

"setidaknya kita masih punya waktu 6 bulan sebelum kelulusan,"Kata Yunho kemudian

"Jongie, ayo mama dan appa sudah mengurus semua administrasi rumah sakit Jongie, kajja sekarang kita pulang,"Ujar Kibum senang, setelah membereskan semua perlengkapan Jaejoong, mereka segera pulang dan sepertinya bagi Jaejoong semuanya menjadi lebih baik hari ini, ada Yunho, ada Mama dan ada Appanya serasa lengkap apalagi yang bisa ia harapakan ketika dikelilingi oleh orang yang dicintainya.

Tak sampai setengah jam mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Kibum segera menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka, Yunho dipaksa Kibum untuk ikut bergabung dengan dalih mendekatkan diri dengan kekasih anaknya, tapi Kibum lebih ke arah mengintimidasi Yunho secara mental hanya saja Yunho bukanlah tipe yang mudah terintimidasi. Yunho bersama keluarga Kim seharian penuh, dikelilingi oleh para mafia dan keluarga mafia yang harmonis, membuatnya bergidik sejak kecil dirinya mungkin hampir semua masyarakat Korea dan dunia selalu menanamkan ideologi akan betapa mengerikannya mafia itu sebenarnya. Jaejoong dipaksa untuk segera istirahat setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya, meski sedikit tidak terima tapi ia sedang malas berdebat dengan mamanya, appanya Siwon tak banyak bicara, Siwon memang kurang banyak bicara ia sama seperti Jaejoong dingin dan tidak banyak omong.

Malamnya Yunho sedang duduk berduan dengan Kibum di kursi taman belakang rumah mereka, Siwon sejak sore sudah keluar dengan beberapa bodyguardnya untuk menemui seseorang, Jaejoong jangan ditanya sejak dipaksa istirahat oleh Kibum Jaejoong tidak keluar kamar sama sekali.

"Yunho apa kau benar-benar mencintai Jongiku?" Tanya Kibum tiba-tiba, Yunho tersenyum dan menjawab tenang

"Iya saya sangat mencintainya,"

"Aku tahu hubungan kalian ini agak rumit, dan aku yakin keluargamu pasti akan sangat menentang, hanya saja aku tidak berani menentang Jaejoong aku takut dia terluka. Yunho aku tahu putraku itu namja, tapi hatinya seperti Yeoja rapuh dan sensitif, ia jarang menangis tapi begitu ia menangis maka kau akan sulit untuk menghentikannya, karena itu jaga dia seperti Yeoja, jangan biarkan dia menangis, dan satu lagi dia itu bishounen yang mengincarnya tidak hanya wanita tapi juga pria, kau harus bisa melindunginya, kau mengerti?" Ujar Kibum

"Saya mengerti Ahjumma,"Jawab Yunho

"Apa kau menguasai bela diri?"tanya Kibum kemudian, Yunho mengangguk

"Hapkido dan Taekwondo sabut hitam,"Jelas Yunho saat Kibum menatapnya meminta penjabaran

"Kyaaa keren sekali, dan satu lagi seperti yang kukatakan putraku itu punya hati seperti Yeoja dan juga hobi seperti Yeoja, dia suka berbelanja apalagi saat sedang sedih, kau apa kau mampu menanggung biaya hidupnya yang besar itu?"tanya Kibum lagi, ibu satu anak ini sungguh terang-terangan, Yunho tersenyum singkat

"Untuk itu aku ragu Ahjumma, saat ini aku hanya memegang harta orang tuaku, tapi aku akan berusaha untukknya ahjumma aku janji,"Jawab Yunho yakin, Kibum memincingkan matanya tidak percaya

"Margamu Jung kan? Jung sepertinya identik dengan orang kaya, mengingatkanku dengan keluarga Jung terkaya se Asia itu saja,"Ujar Kibum angkuh, Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis keluarga Jung yang dimaksud Kibum itu adalah keluarganya sendiri.

"Yah sudahlah yang penting kau bisa membuat Jongie bahagia itu sudah lebih dari cukup,"Ujar Kibum senang, mereka cukup lama berbicara, saling berbagi pengalaman dan cerita, sampai akhirnya Yunho pamit dan pulang kerumahnya.

Keesokan harinya Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali beraktifitas di sekolahnya, masih dengan suasana yang biasa, teriakan 2 kubu fans masih membahana, dan decak kagum masih terdengar tatkala sang Princess nan cantik itu lewat tanpa bersama Yunho. Jaejoong menuju lokernya berusaha mengabaikan teriakan para fansnya yang memekakkan telinga, ia tiba di lokernya dan membukanya, seperti biasa lokernya akan dipenuhi dengan coklat, bunga dan surat cinta, sudah menjadi rutinitas Jaejoong untuk membenahi lokernya dulu sebelum mengambil perlengkapannya. Jaejoong memasukkan semua bingkisan, surat, dan bunga itu kedalam tasnya, tak jauh dari loker miliknya, milik Yunho pasti juga mengalami nasib yang sama setiap hari.

"Jaejoong oppa,"Jaejoong menoleh saat terdengar seseorang memanggilnya, ia tak kenal gadis itu, tapi dari wajahnya yang tak familiar sepertinya itu adik kelasnya dan ia duga pasti salah satu fansnya

"Ada apa,"Tanya Jaejoogn datar, wajahnya seperti biasa selalu terlihat arogan dan angkuh, bahkan tanpa perlu dibentuk seperti itu.

"Oppa, namaku Hye Mi aku anak kelas satu, dan aku pindahan, aku benar-benar mengagumi oppa sejak pertama kali aku kesini, oppa sungguh tampan dan keren, oppa ini untuk oppa, Oppa ayo kita berkencan,"Seperti dalam adegan dorama jepang, seorang gadis dengan seikat bunga menunduk di depan pria yang disukainya sambil menyodorkan bunga dan mengajak sang pria kencan seperti itulah kondisi Hye mi sekarang. Jaejoong menatap seikat bunga itu agak lama, sebetulnya ia sedang tak memikirkan apa-apa hanya asyik memandang bunga itu, sebelum sebuah tangan kekar mengambil bunga itu

"Maaf Jaejoong oppa tidak bisa berkencan denganmu Hye mi-sshi,"Yunho sudah berada di samping Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya possesif pada pinggang Jaejoong sambil mencium-cium bunga itu, Hye mi menatap Yunho tak berkedip ia sama terpesonnya seperti gadis lain saat menatap Yunho.

"Emm Oppa aku mengerti, maafkan aku,"Takut jiwanya terancam Hye mi mundur teratur, Yunho hanya memandangnya dingin, sementara Jaejoong hanya menatap datar kepergian Hye mi.

"Heh hari yang cerah, sepertinya aku mengantuk,"Ucap Yunho kemudian, Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya saling menatap sebentar sebelum Yunho memutuskan untuk ke atap sekolah untuk melanjutkan rutinitasnya, dan Jaejoong juga kembali kekelasnya untuk memulai pelajaran.

Beberapa jam berlalu ketika kelas Jaejoong mendadak sepi, suara bel yang menandakan bahwa kegiatan belajar mereka terpaksa ditunda sejenak karena sudah tiba saatnya istirahat membuat para penghuni kelas antusias berhamburan ke kantin. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak ke kantin, ia sudah menyiapkan bekal yang dibikinkan oleh Kibum tadi pagi. Saat sedang asyik menyuap makan siangnya, tiba-tiba, ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang, seorang gadis cantik yang sangat familiar dimatanya.

"Jaejoong-shii ayo kita bicara sebentar,"Ara gadis itu datang mencoba bicara empat mata dengan Jaejoong, dan seketika itu juga nafsu makan Jaejoong rasanya langsung menghilang. Ara masih menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyum sinis

"bicara saja,"Ujar Jaejoong tenang

"Tidak mau tempat ini sangat berisik, ayo kita ke luar,"Ajak Ara, Jaejoong menghela nafas, ia menghempaskan punggunya ke sandaran kursi

"Aku tidak suka membuang waktu Ara-shii,"Jawab Jaejoong dingin, Ara langsung kesal dan menghentakkan kakinya kasar

"Baiklah aku akan bicara dengar baik-baik Kim Jaejoong, aku ingin kau Putuskan JUNG YUNHO sekarang JUGA!" Teriak Ara ...

TBC

wah gomawo untuk review dan antusias teman-teman semua, karena kesibukan, saya selalu mengupdate FF ini dini hari jadi mungkin terlihat agak telat updatenya

untuk ibu Jaejoong saya pilih Kibum, alasannya simple karena Heechul sudah muncul di chap sebelumnya

dan satu lagi kesalahan saya nama ibu Yunho Yoo Rin, saya selalu salah mengetiknya menjadi Hyorin, mianhe cingu

Nc nya masih di pikirin itu proses yang sulit wkwkwkwkwk, akan saya usahakan


	7. Chapter 7

"Baiklah aku akan bicara dengar baik-baik Kim Jaejoong, aku ingin kau Putuskan JUNG YUNHO sekarang JUGA!" Teriak Ara sejadinya, kerasnya suara Ara membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget begitu juga dengan beberapa siswa dan siswi yang berada disekitar mereka, berita kedatangan gadis pengganggu Jaejoong dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh sekolah, para fans Jaejoong mendengar kabar tak sedap itu dan berbondong-bondong mendatangi kelas Jaejoong dengan maksud untuk mengulurkan bantuan. Yunho masih terbaring santai di atap sekolah bahkan ketika berita itu sampai ke telingannya saat ia mendengar teriakan tak karuan dari arah bawah yang bisa dipastikan itu adalah dari fans Jaejoong.

"Dasar konyol, berani sekali Ara kesini, lebih baik aku tidur saja,"Yunho masih dengan santainya menyambung kembali acara tidurnya, well ia tak mungkin tak tahu betapa gilanya fans Jaejoong itu ia yakin Ara takkan melukai Jaejoongnya semudah itu.

Jaejoong menghela nafas berat ia menatap Ara tenang

"Aku tidak bisa Ara-shii, Yunho tak akan mengijinkan,"Jawab Jaejoong tenang, Ara merasa semakin panas saja, rasanya seolah kepulan asap mulai berkeluaran dari kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak sadar diri juga, Yunho itu milikku lepaskan dia,"Marah Ara masih dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak

"Aku juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama kalau kau tidak keberatan,"Ucap Jaejoong santai, ia sebetulnya tak merasa terintimidasi dengan Ara, Ara yang semakin kesal mengangkat tangannya mencoba untuk memberikan kekerasan fisik pada Jaejoong namun dengan sigap Jaejoong yang notabene seorang pria menangkap tangannya dengan mudah.

"Ini bukan wilayahmu, lihat kebelakang,"Ucap Jaejoong sambil menunjukkan arah belakang dengan dagunya, Ara ikut menoleh ke belakang dan seketika ia terlonjak kaget melihat kelas Jaejoong yang tadinya sepi menjadi sangat ramai oleh para wanita yang semuanya memasang tampang ganas siap menerkam, Ara menelan ludah takut.

"Mereka semua adalah fansmu?"Tanya Ara pelan, Jaejoong tak menjawab ia menatap Ara angkuh, ia menarik tangan Ara lebih dekat dengannya kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak 10cm, dan Ara bisa merasakan harum tubuh dan nafas Jaejoong dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Ara-shii aku mencintai Yunho, dan aku tidak akan melepaskannya,"Bisik Jejoong tenang Jaejoong kali ini benar-benar lebih terlihat seperti pria dan untuk kali ini ia sangat mengerikan, Ara meneguk ludah berkali-kali takut sudah pasti, gugup juga iya, tapi masalah yang paling kentara adalah bagaimana ia bisa melihat kesempurnaan wajah Jaejoong dari jarak sedekat ini, dan ia harus mengakui ia sangat mengagumi kesempurnaan Jaejoong meski sedikit terpesona tapi semua itu segera ditepis oleh sisi lain dalam dirinya, mana mungkin ia jatuh cinta dengan kekasih tunangannya sendiri. Sunggu konyol begitulah pikirnya. Dari kekaguman itu muncul kecemburuan dan rasa iri yang tinggi pada Jaejoong, ia hanya tak habis pikir kenapa ada makhluk yang begitu indah, dan kenapa harus kekasih tunangannya, kenapa bukan orang lain, bagaimana ia bisa bersaing memenangkan hati Yunho jika pesaingnya sesempurna ini.

"Lebih baik kau segera pulang mereka bukan orang yang sabar menunggu,"Jaejoong berkata sambil matanya melirik fansnya yang masih siap menunggu komando dari Jaejoong untuk menerkam Ara, Ara benar-benar patuh dan berbalik pelan ia benar-benar ingin segera menyingkir dari tempat mengerikan itu

"Oppa apa kami sudah bisa memakannya hidup-hidup?"Tanya Tiffany salah satu fans Jaejoong dengan semangat berkobar-kobar

"Biarkan dia,"Kata Jaejoong, para fans Jaejoong meskipun kecewa namun mereka tetap patuh, Ara bertingkah masih dengan gaya sok angkuhnya berjalan melewati para fans Jaejoong yang menatapnya lapar. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas, hari ini sepertinya bukan hari keberuntungan untuknya. Para fans Jaejoong meninggalkan kelas Jaejoong setelah Ara juga keluar dari kelas.

Untuk sedikit pelajaran buat Ara, sebetulnya Ara memang bisa keluar hidup-hidup tapi belum tentu bisa keluar bersih-bersih, karena begitu sampai di luar gedung, salah satu fans Jaejoong dari lantai 2 menyiram Ara dengan tumpukan sampah basah dan membuat seluruh tubuh Ara berlumuran sampah.

"Heh kemari kau turun kalau berani!"Teriak Ara kesal pada gadis yang menyiramnya dengan sampah itu

"Tidak terima kasih, aku tidak suka membuang waktu seperti Oppa,"Jawabnya santai, mendengar itu Ara semakin kesal saja, meski begitu ia sedang tidak ingin melawan ia inign menyiapkan strategi baru untuk menyingkirkan Jaejoong sesegera mungkin, dan sungguh hari ini sangat tak termaafkan untukknya baik itu untuk Jaejoong maupun untuk para fansnya.

Sepulang sekolah, biasanya Yunho akan pulang dengan mobil Audi nya sendiri, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong, tapi hari ini sedikit berbeda Jaejoong diantar jemput oleh supir pribadinya dengan alasan Kibum tidak ingin putranya yang belum sehat betul, menyetir mobil sendiri, dan ia mulai dengan imaginasi mengerikan khas ibu-ibu jika membiarkan Jaejoong menyetir sendiri. Jaejoong hanya menurut karena jika itu titah ibunya bahkan Siwon sendiri tidak akan berani menolak.

Jaejoong hendak melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam mobilnya sebelum sebuah mobil hitam lainnya tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beberapa pria bertopeng mulai berkeluaran dari mobil dan berjalan cepat ke arah Jaejoong.

"Apa-apaan ini?"Kata Jaejoong pelan, salah seorang dari mereka membuka sebuah botol yang berisi cairan mencurigakan dan siap hendak menyiramkan cairan itu ke wajah Jaejoong tapi belum sempat mereka mendekat beberapa bodyguard Jaejoong yang lumayan berbadan gede itu segera menghadang dan menghentikan aksi mereka hanya dalam satu kali pukulan dan tendangan. Cairan itu tumpah sia-sia di jalan. Jaejoong tidak menghampiri para penjahat itu, tapi ia menghampiri sisa cairan yang tersisa dan menciumnya, dari aroma asam yang keluar ia sepertinya tahu motif kejahatan satu ini,

"Heh konyol sekali,"Ucap Jaejoon pelan, para Bodyguard Jaejoong mengunci pergerakan para penjahat itu

"Kalian berani sekali, mencoba melukai Tuan muda Kim eoh?"Bentak Shindong Ketua bodyguard Jaejoong, seketika itu juga mata para penjahat itu terbelalak kaget, bagaimana tidak meskipun keluarga Mafia Kim sangat terkenal tapi putra tunggal mafia Kim tidak pernah terekpose oleh media dengan alasan privasi sehingga mereka tidak mengenal Tuan muda Kim secara fisik. Seketika itu juga para penjahat itu berlutut dan memohon ampun.

"Maafkan kami tuan muda Kim, kami benar-benar tidak tahu anda adalah Tuan muda Kim, kami hanya mengikut perintah,"Para penjahat itu berlutuk meminta maaf, mereka sangat ketakutan. Mendengar itu Jaejoong yang sedari tadi masih menganalisi cairan dari dalam botol itu akhirnya menoleh pada para penjahat yang mencoba melukai dirinya. Ia menatap mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan angkuhnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa kalian diperintah untuk menyiram asam cuka ini diwajahku?"Tanya Jaejoong angkuh, para penjahat itu saling menoleh, kemudian mengangguk dan tertunduk takut.

"Ini konyol, kalian memperlakukanku seperti yeoja,"Jaejoong tertawa sinis, para penjahat itu semakin tertunduk, well nada tenang Jaejoong berbicara justru terasa sangat mengintimidasi mereka, membuat mereka mengeluarkan keringat dingin

"Aku tidak menyukai kalian, sungguh, tapi aku memafkan kalian, hanya saja aku tidak bisa melepaskan kalian begitu saja, Shindong telpon polisi kurasa biar polisi saja yang mengurusi mereka,"Perintah Jaejoong mendengar itu para penjahat itu pasrah namun ada sedikit nada lega setidaknya mereka terlepas dari cengkeraman para mafia.

"Dan satu lagi jika saat ini kalian memakai alat komunikasi pada majikan kalian, maka aku hanya ingin bilang, "aku tahu siapa dia","Ujar Jaejoong dingin, kali ini nada bicaranya agak sedikit emosi, ini sudah kedua kalinya sesuatu yang sebetulnya tidak pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya tiba-tiba terjadi hari ini.

"Ada apa ini?"tiba-tiba Yunho datang dengan Audinya menghampiri TKP, dan Jaejoong yang masih menatap dingin keempat penjahat itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya begitu melihat Yunho datang

"Mereka mencoba ingin menyelakai tuan muda, tuan,"Jawab salah satu bodyguard, Yunho langsung menoleh Jaejoong, mengecek apakah Jaejoongnya masih dalam keadaan utuh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"Jawab Jaejoong saat menyadari tatapan panik Yunho

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?! Hah?! Siapa?!"Tanya Yunho nada emosi terdengar kental di dalamnya, tangannya mengepal kuat, tatapan matanya sangat tajam.

"Yunho sudahlah aku sudah menelpon polisi untuk menangkap mereka," Kata Jaejoong mencoba untuk menenangkan Yunho, ia tahu seberapa temperamentalnya Yunho itu

"Aku tanya siapa yang menyuruh kalian melakukannya?!"Bentak Yunho kali ini emosinya sudah tak terkontrol, ia menarik kerah baju salah satu penjahat di depannya dan melayangkan satu pukulan telak pada wajah penjahat itu.

"Yunho hentikan,"Jaejoong berusaha menghentikan Yunho sebelum Yunho melancarkan aksi pemukulan pada yang lain

"Go Ara tuan, Nona Go Ara yang menyuruh kami,"Jawab salah satu penjahat yang sudah tak tahan dengan kondisi terdesak mereka itu, mendengar itu Jaejoong menghela nafas berat, kali ini ia sangat khawatir karena begitu Yunho tahu siapa dalangnya entah apa yang akan dilakukannya pada gadis itu

Dan seseorang diseberang sana yang terus memantau kejadian itu, hanya menutup mulutnya, takut, shock, panik dan semua rasa dalam dirinya bercampur jadi satu. Ara dalang dari kejadian ini kalut dan segera melajukan mobilnya menghindari amukan Yunho, karena tak jauh dari TKP Yunho melihat mobil Ara keluar dari daerah parkiran itu, Yunho segera masuk ke mobilnya untuk mengejar Ara.

"Akan kubunuh yeoja sialan itu,"Maki Yunho, Jaejoong tak mungkin membiarkan Yunho membunuh seseorang, dan akhirnya ia juga memilih untuk mengikut Yunho bermaksud untuk menghalanginya dari melakukan tindakan diluar nalarnya.

"Shindong aku serahkan semuanya padamu, dan jangan beritahu Mama tentang ini"Teriak Jaejoong pada Shindong yang menunggu kedatangan polisi

"Tuan muda anda harus segera pulang,"Shindong mencoba menghalangi namun ia kalah cepat kerena sekarang Jaejoong sudah masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho dan Yunho sudah melajukan mobilnya.

"Ah ini gawat aku bisa dibunuh nyonya,"Ujar Shindong frustasi

Sementara itu didalam mobil Yunho

"Yunho hentikan mobilnya,"Ucap Jaejoong tenang, Yunho yang mendengarnya terlonjak kaget dan langsung menginjak rem mendadak, sehingga mengakibatkan benturan ringan pada kepala Jaejoong yang saat itu bahkan tidak sempat memakai sabuk pengaman.  
"Jaejoongie, kau tidak apa-apa astaga kenapa malah aku yang melukaimu," Yunho telihat sangat panik, saat ia sudah kembali ke kesadarannya dan mendengar Jaejoong meringis sambil memegang dahinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"Jawab Jaejoong meyakinkan, Yunho malah terlihat frustasi ia kemudian memukul setir mobilnya sangak kuat untuk melampiaskan emosinya, ia menundukkan wajahnya pada setir mobilnya

"Kapan kau masuk ke mobilku?"Tanya Yunho pelan, ia masih menunduk dan suaranya meskipun pelan masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Jaejoong

"Beberapa detik setelah kau masuk ke mobil,"Jawab Jaejoong

"Jangan khawatir aku janji aku akan membunuhnya,"Desis Yunho geram, Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho masih dalam pengaruh emosi, mendengar itu Jaejoong segera menggenggam tangan Yunho menyalurkan rasa hangatnya.

"Jangan, kalau kau membunuhnya kau tidak akan bisa melindungiku lagi," Bujuk Jaejoong lembut, kali ini ia berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang tadi, mendengar itu Yunho segera menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, ia memeluk Jaejoong sangat kuat.

"Kali ini saja aku akan lepaskan dia, tapi tidak untuk lain kali,"Bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong sedikit merinding, Yunho tiba-tiba berubah dan langsung tersenyum nakal.

"Hmmm kau sensitif di daerah ini ya,"Yunho menggoda Jaejoong dengan meniup telinga Jaejoong pelan

"Yah, apa yang akan kau lakukan,"Jaejoong segera mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh, dan wajahnya sunggu merah saat ini. melihat itu Yunho segera tertawa geli dan emosinya langsung menguap begitu saja

"Kau tahu Jaejoongie, baru kali ini ada sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan emosiku dengan sangat cepat, dan itu adalah aroma tubuhmu,"Kata Yunho seduktif, mata emosinya berubah menjadi mata pervert, dan Jaejoong lagi-lagi berblushing ria mendengarnya, ia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Jangan lakukan itu, dibawah sini sudah tegang, kalau kau mau menenangkannya silahkan goda saja aku dengan bibirmu, tapi kalau tidak bersikaplah biasa saja,"kata Yunho masih menggoda Jaejoong, Jaejoong sangat malu saat ini, laki-laki di sampingnya ini sungguh sangat membuatnya salah tingkah.

"A..aku belum siap,"Jawab Jaejoong cepat, singkat, gugup dan pelan, tapi Yunho yang mendengarnya dengan jelas, langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, Jaejoong hanya mendelik tak suka.

"Aku bisa membuatmu langsung siap Jaejoongie,"Goda Yunho lagi, kali ini tangannya meraba paha dalam Jaejoong dari luar celananya, Jaejoong langsung menyentak tangan Yunho, ia jelas bukan marah hanya terkejut dan tak biasa dengan sentuhan itu.

"Yunho kita sedang ada dipinggir jalan,"Kesal Jaejoong akhirnya,

"Ya ya ya,"Yunho hanya tersenyum ringan dan segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan kembali meneruskan perjalanannya dan kali ini tujuannya adalah rumah Jaejoong, well mengantarkan namja itu sampai ke rumah dengan selamat sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya kan.

Di rumah Jaejoong Yunho diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Kibum karena melarikan putranya dan membuat Jaejoong mendapat memar sedikit di pelipisnya. Yunho hanya tertunduk pasrah, sementara Jaejoong tertawa geli melihatnya, Shindong memang tidak menceritakan tentang kasus Ara itu ia benar-benar mengikuti perintah Jaejoong. Dan Kibum baru berhenti meluapkan emosinya saat ada telpon masuk dari ponselnya, dan karena panggilan itu datang dari perawat asistennya maka panggilan itu sudah pasti penting dan seketika itu ia larut dalam pembicaraan panjang di ponselnya. Yunho hanya bisa mendelik sebal pada Jaejoong yang masih terus tertawa melihat penderitaan kemudian berpamitan pulang setelah Kibum puas memarahinya.

Dirumah Yunho yang saat ini sangat lelah segera menuju ke kemarnya sebelum Ara datang dari arah lain dan menatapnya sok berani.

"Ada apa?"tanya Yunho dingin

"Aku tidak menyesal melakukannya Yunho-ya kalau kau ingin tahu, aku benar-benar membenci Kim Jaejoong,"Desis Ara geram, Yunho dengan sigap mendorong tubuh Ara hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding dan mengunci semua pergerakan Ara dengan tubuh kekarnya.

"Aku berjanji akan membunuhmu, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani menyentuhnya lagi, ingat itu Ara-shii,"Ancam Yunho...

TBC

Di chap selanjutnya kira-kira bagaimana ya? Sebetulnya saya belum memikirkannya

Saya sangat sibuk sehingga tidak bisa update kemarin, tapi terima kasih sekali atas reviewsnya, itu membuat saya tahu bahwa FF ini mendapat perhatin chingudeul


	8. Chapter 8

Seminggu kemudian...

Yups setelah kejadian itu Ara memang masih tidak berubah, tapi setelah dia tahu bahwa Kim Jaejoong aalah putra Mafia Kim, ia sudah tak lagi melancarkan serangan fisik pada Jaejoong, tapi tetap saja mulut pedasnya tak pernah berubah ia masih memaki dan memaksa Jaejoong untuk meninggalkan Yunho meski Jaejoong tak pernah menggubrisnya. Appa Yunho masih belum mengubah keputusannya untuk menolak Jaejoong, meskipun Umma Yunho sudah sedikit berlembut hati dan mengerti, hanya saja Appa Yunho tidak pernah menggunakan kekerasan untuk memisahkah Yunho dengan Jaejoong masih dengan alasan yang sama ia cukup malas untuk berurusan dengan para mafia, meskipun ia tak menyukai Jaejoong namun sebetulnya latar belakang Jaejoong tak pernah di permasalahkannya, yang ia permasalahkan hanyalah jenis kelamin Jaejoong dan nasib harga diri keluarga Jung yang terhormat itu. Sementara orang tua Jaejoong, Mama Jaejoong Kim Kibum sudah setuju dengan hubungan itu, sebetulnya tidak sepenuhnya setuju karena dia belum siap jika cinta Jaejoong terbagi lagi, ia sudah tahu perihal keluarga Jung dan hubungan mereka yang tidak mendapat restu dari orang tua Yunho dan untuk urusan itu ia menyerahkan semua masalah pada Yunho bahkan ia melarang keras Yunho untuk membiarkan Jaejoong ikut memikirkan masalah itu, dengan alasan putranya yang cantik itu akan terpukul nantinya, dan Kim Siwon masih santai seperti biasa ia sebetulnya hanya peduli pada kebahagiaan putranya terlepas dari siapapun yang akan menikah dengan putranya nanti, dan ia sama seperti Kibum menyerahkan urusan restu orang tua Yunho sepenuhnya pada Yunho sendiri alasan yang dimiliki Siwon cukup simple "itulah cara bagaimana kita bisa melihat ketulusan seseorang".

Keesokan harinya keluarga Jung sedang menikmati teh di taman belakang rumah mereka bersama Ara. Yunho tampak tidak begitu menikmati teh nya, Ara berusaha untuk bergelayut manja dengan Yunho sementara Yunho tak berhenti menepis tangannya hingga Ara bosan sendiri.

"Kau akan berangkat ke Amerika lusa Yunho,"Ujar Appa Yunho tiba-tiba ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang ia baca dari tadi.

"Ara akan ikut denganmu, kau harus lebih mendekatkan diri pada calon mertuamu," Sambung Jung Soo Man lagi, Ara tersenyum bahagia, bagaimana tidak lampu hijau benar-benar sudah dalam genggamannya.

"Terserah appa saja,"Jawab Yunho santai ia hendak berganjak sebelum appanya memanggilnya lagi

"Mau kemana kau? Mau menemui namja mafia itu lagi?"tanya Appa Yunho berusaha untuk tidak emosi

"Tentu saja, aku harus berpamitan dengannya,"Jawah Yunho masih santai, Appa Yunho mulai tersulut emosi, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri memandang Yunho tajam

"Sedikitnya ada 200.000 kepala keluarga yang akan berada di bawah naunganmu Yunho, kau harus belajar bertanggung jawab, dan dari sinilah aku mendidikmu, kau mengerti,"Tegas Jung Soo Man

"Aku sangat mengerti dan sekarang aku sedang membuktikannya Appa,"Jawab Yunho tenang, seperti biasa Yoo rin hanya bisa terdiam mendengar anak dan appa ini jika sudah bersitegang, sementra Ara oh ya dia hampir lupa bagaimana cara meneguk minumannya saking takutnya.

"Sampai matipun aku tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan kalian!" Bentak Jung Soo Man akhirnya, lagi-lagi dua wanita yang tak berdaya itu terperanjat, Yunho tak menjawab hanya menunduk berusaha untuk menahan emosi yang sudah tersulut, Yoo rin sudah siap jika tiba-tiba Yunho mengamuk, namun setelah beberapa menit terdiam Yunho masih tak bersuara juga, hanya tak lama kemudian ia langsung meniggalkan tempat itu bahkan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun lagi

"Anak itu benar-benar sulit diatur,"Marah Appa Yunho sambil membanting korannya

"Dia yang susah diatur apa kau yang terlalu keras yeobo,"Ucap Yoorin pelan namun menusuk, Appa Yunho langsung menatap kesal istrinya

"Jangan bilang kalau kau merestui hubungan mereka?"Jung Soo Man curiga

"Andweee,"Ara yang tak dianggap sedari tadi segera berteriak, kedua orang tua Yunho hanya memandangnya sebentar sebelum kembali mengacuhkannya

"Kalau ia lalu kenapa, Kim Jaejoong juga tidak buruk, aku lumayan menyukainya, dan yang lebih penting Yunho akan bahagia,"Bujuk Yoo Rin akhirnya, mendengar itu dagu Jung Soo man langsung mengeras, berusaha menemukan kata yang tepat untuk marah namun seketika itu bibirnya kelu, mereka sepertinya lupa bahwa tunangan Yunho yang sedari tadi masih berada disitu agak merasa terluka mendengarnya.

"Yunho tetap akan menikah dengan Ara,"Kata Jung Soo Man mutlak dan luka di hati Ara langsung sirna seketika, dan suasana hatinya langsung cerah secerah cat tembok rumah Yunho. Yoo Rin tak lagi membantah ia tahu betapa kerasnya suaminya itu dan Soo Man amat sangat sulit di rayu.

Sementara itu Yunho yang saat ini diliputi emosi yang sedang meledak-ledak sedang memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia memarkirkan kilat mobilnya di salah satu basement sebuah bangunan lama. Disitu beberapa kawanan Yunho sedang menunggunya seperti biasa Kingka hobi baku hantam ini memang lebih memilih untuk menyalurkan emosinya dengan menghabisi musuhnya.

"Aku senang di saat yang paling tepat ini kalian memberikanku hadiah yang sangat berguna,"Ujar Yunho penuh dengan seringaian iblis di wajahnya tatkala melihat para anak buahnya sedang menjaring satu kawanan musuh yang masuk ke wilayahnya.

"Yunho-ya mereka semua santapanmu,"Ujar salah satu pengikutnya bangga

"Heh, sesuatu yang menyenangkan harus dinikmati pelan-pelan kan,"Yunho kembali menyeringai

"Jung Yunho maafkan kami, kami tidak bermaksud memasuki wilayahmu,"Ucap salah satu tawanan mereka yang sepertinya berstatus ketua disitu

"Jangan takut, aku tidak sememalukan itu, aku ingin satu-satu diantara kalian melawanku, jika aku menang aku akan terus menghabisi satu-satu dari kalian, tapi jika kalian menang salah satu saja diantara kalian maka kalian semua boleh pergi, sekarang siapa yang mau jadi urutan pertama hah?" Yunho semakin berwajah iblis saja saat ini.

"Ju jung Yunho kami tidak mungkin menang melawanmu, kami menyerah saja,"Beberapa kawanan musuhnya itu mencoba bernegosiasi dengan mengibarkan bendera putih (andaian saja bendera putihnya), dan Yunho sepertinya tak senang dengan itu

"Cih ! Aku benci pengecut, aku akan membunuh kalian jika tidak ada satupun dari kalian ada yang berani!"Ancam Yunho kesal, para tawanan itu hanya meneguk ludah takut

"Kau ayo maju, hadapi aku,"Yunho memerintahkan salah satu tawanan yang bertubuh besar untuk maju, meski bertubuh sangat kekar namun namja itu tak dapat menyembunyikan ketakutannya akan sosok Yunho yang bisa dibilang punya reputasi terbaik dalam hal membantai.

"Akh lamban sekali seperti yeoja saja,"Kesalnya, ia hendak melancarkan sebuah tendangan sebelum ponselnya berdering kencang. Kesal karena suara berisik itu mengganggu konsentrasiya Yunho memutuskan untuk mengecek ponselnya dan melihat nama Kim Jae Joong tertera di layar, tanpa membuang waktu Yunho segera mengangkatnya.

"Apa!"Katany dingin

"Kau marah?"Suara Jaejoong terdengar tidak enak

"Tidak aku hanya sedang sibuk,"Jelas Yunho kemudian

"Oh..." Jawab Jaejoong asal

"Ada apa?"Tanya Yunho kemudian

"Aku sedang membuat sebuah kek, apa kau mau?" Jawab Jaejoong to the point, mendengar sebuah kek buatan kekasihnya, senyum Yunho langsung mengembang.

"Waah manis sekali, aku akan kesana sisakan untukku ya,"Ujar Yunho senang,

"Hmm,"Jawab Jaejoong singkat kemudian langsung mematikan ponselnya. Setelah itu Yunho kembali menatap mangsanya.

"Aku sedang berbaik hati, kalian kuserahkan saja pada anak buahku, terserah mereka mau apa, dan kalian lakukan tugas kalian dengan baik ya,"Ujar Yunho sambil menyeringai iblis dan dimulailah baku hantam tanpa kehadiran Yunho di dalamnya.

Tanpa buang waktu Yunho melesat ke rumah Jaejoong dan segera menemui kekasihnya itu. Yunho langsung menuju dapur karena ia tahu pasti Jaejoong ada disitu

"Kau sudah datang,"Jaejoong menatap Yunho sebentar sebelum kembali menata kek yang sudah hampir selesai di depannya, hari ini Jaejoong sangat manis, ia mengenakan apron pink bermotif bunga, kaos pink v neck, dan celana jeans selutut, sementara poni panjangnya ia jepit ke atas.

"Tadaaa sudah selesai,"Ujar Jaejoong girang sambil memperlihatkan kek hasil buatannya sendiri pada Yunho.

"Pasti enak,"Ujar Yunho singkat, kemudian ia mencolek sedikit krim diatas kue itu, kemudian menghisapnya dengan jari telunjuknya,

"Manis,"Komennya singkat sambil menatap Jaejoong err pervert, Jaejoong lengsung salah tingkah dipandangi sebegitunya oleh Yunho, bermaksud hendak menghindari situasi canggung itu, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menyingkir dari tempat itu sebelum Yunho malah menariknya memeluknya dari belakang, Yunho masih dengan posisi awal mendudukkan tubuhnya sedikit pada meja dapur, sementara tangan kanannya kembali mencolek krim pada kek Jaejoong, dan tangan kirinya menahan Jaejoong untuk melarikan diri.

"Yunho..."Jaejoong sangat malu saat ini ia berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan, tiba-tiba ia merasa lehernya terasa basah dan tiba-tiba terasa hangat dan lembut.

"Yunho... a apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyanya mencoba mengendalikan suaranya saat lidah Yunho menyapu habis lehernya sambil menikmati krim yang ia oleskan sedikit pada leher Jaejoong, jelas saja membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang geli.

"Ini cara terenak menikmati sebuah kek kau tahu,"Jawab Yunho sambil terus minjilat, mengecup, dan menghisap potongan leher Jaejoong, takut tak bisa mengendalikan diri dengan kondisi ini, Jaejoong segera melepaskan diri dan membalik tubuhnya untuk menghadap Yunho bermaksud memberi Yunho pelajaran, namun ganjaran yang ia dapat malah lebih memperparah keadaan, di posisi berhadapan ini dengan mudahnya Yunho menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya dan melumat habis bibir cherry kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong yang belum siap kontan memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi tubuh dan tenaga Yunho yang lebih kuat membuat Jaejoong kini tak berdaya, Yunho mendorong lidahnya untuk memasuki goa hangat Jaejoong, Jaejoong menolak dengan menutup mulutnya erat hingga Yunho terpaksa menggigit bibir lembut Jaejoong untuk mendapatkan akses ke mulut Jaejoong, seketika Jaejoong merasakan sensasi aneh takkala lidah Yunho sekarang bermain terampil mengeksplorasi seluruh goa hangat itu, dan tanpa disadari ia malah menikmati ciuman hangat mereka yang tak biasa itu dan ikut memainkan lidahnya mereka saling meliliit lidah, saling menhisap, saling menggigit bertukar saliva dan meresapi kelembutan permainan mereka, Jaejoong semakin lihai dengan ciumannya. Yunho menekan tengkuk Jaejoong untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan kini mereka benar-benar dalam kondisi horni ulah ciuman panas mereka sendiri.

Jaejoong memukul-mukul dada Yunho pelan untuk memberitahunya bahwa ia membutuhkan oksigen sekarang, dan Yunho mengerti ia melepas ciumannya, dan menatap Jaejoong penuh nafsu, mata mereka sendu, nafas mereka masih tersengal, kemudian Yunho tersenyum lembut

"Kim Jaejoong aku benar-benar menginginkanmu"ucapnya seduktif, tepat di depan telinga Jaejoong kemudian menjilat telinga Jaejoong singkat, dan membuat Jaejoong sedikti merinding, mendengar kata-kata Yunho Jaejoong tak mejawab seperti biasa ia cukup canggung dengan situasi ini.

"Tapi nanti jika ada yang melihat?"Jaejoong mencoba mencari alasan

"Appamu sedang mengantar mamamu ke Jepang kan, dan semua bodyguardmu kusuruh menunggu diluar,"Bisik Yunho lagi, mendengar itu Jaejoong langsung membelalakkan matanya kaget

"Mwo?!" Kagetnya, Yunho hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali mencolek krim kek dan memasukkan nya kemulutnya kemudian kembali mencium Jae panas, dan sekarang ciuman mereka benar-benar terasa manis oleh krim kek itu. Panasnya ciuman itu membuat horny keduanya, dan sekarang tangan Yunho tak tinggal diam jemarinya dengan terampilnya melepas ikatan apron, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaos v neck Jae dan bermain dengan kedua nipple Jae yang sudah menegang

"Ah, Yunh...,"Desah Jae di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Sentuhan dan lumatan Yunho memang memabukkan tak heran jika tubuh Jaejoong yang memang sangat sensitif itupun bereaksi sangat hebatnya.

"Kamu menyukainya Baby,"Bisik Yunho kini melepas pangutannya dan beralih ke leher jenjang Jaejoong dan mulai melancarkan aksi "mari memberi kissmark" pada leher mulus itu, Yunho semakin lama semakin horny harum tubuh Jaejoong yang menguar akibat aktifitas panas mereka membuat semuanya malah semakin seksi, semakin lama tubuh Jaejoong semakin memabukkan, sementara Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya memberikan akses yang lebih luas kepadda Yunho untuk meneruskan aktifitasnya. Kini tangan Yunho tak hanya bergerak di satu tempat tangan kanannya menelusuri lekuk tubuh Jaejoong yang masih tertutup apron dan Kaos, dengan cepat ia melapas Apron dan kaos Jaejoong, membuat aktifitas mereka terhenti sebentar sebelum kembali memulai adegan panas itu. Yunho membalik tubuh Jaejoong yang semakin sulit menyeimbangkan diri menukar posisi mereka, sehingga Jaejoong bisa duduk di meja dapurnya sambil menikmati permainan panas mereka. Jaejoong sudah half naked sementara Yunho belum sama sekali melepas satupun kain di tubuhnya ia masih sibuk menikmati tubuh kekasihnya yang lehernya kini sudah dipenuhi kissmark merah nan seksi itu.

Tangan Yunho yang bergerayang indah di tubuh Jaejoong kini semakin menelusuri ke bawah, semakin bawah, dan berakhir di bagian bawah Jaejoong yang meskipun masih terbungkus celana dapat dipastikan sudah tegang sempurna, merasakan tonjolan keras itu dalam hati Yunho tersenyum puas, ia mengelus-elus lembut junior Jaejoong dari luar celana dan memberikan sensasi aneh pada tubuh Jaejoong

"Yunh... ah Yunh... hentikanhhh..."Jaejoong meracau meminta Yunho menghentikannya meski tubuhnya malah bereaksi sebaliknya

"Tubuh ini mengingikannya Jaejoongie,"Goda Yunho sambil menjilat bibir Jaejoong. Setelah puas bermain dengan leher Jaejoong kini ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk bermain di tempat yang lebih sensitif. Yunho menggoda Jaejoong dengan menjilat seputar areola Jaejoong tanpa menyentuh nipplenya sama sekali, hal itu membuat Jaejoong gemas, dan mendesis sebal

"Jangan menggodaku Yunho," Sebalnya, Yunho hanya terseyum mendengarnya, alih-alih mendengarkan Jaejoong tangannya kini malam menelusup ke dalam celana dalam Jaejoong, menemukan junior Jaejoong yang menegang dan memijitnya erotis

"Akh, Yunhoohh, akh Yunh..."Jaejoong semakin meracau, dan Yunho semakin nakal saja ia melumat habis nipple Jaejoong hingga nipple itu merah dan menegang keras, Jaejoong semakin melemah saja apalagi ia semakin merasa ada dorongan lain dari juniornya yang mendesak ingin keluar, sementara tangan Yunho semakin ganas bermain di bawah dan lidahnya juga tak kalah ganas bermain pada nipple Jaejoong

"Yunh, oh Yunh aku tidak kuat lagi akh,"Jaejoong semakin meracau

"Ayo baby jangan ditahan keluarkan saja,"Ujar Yunho kini merubah pijitan menjadi kocokan yang semakin lama semakin cepat, Jaejoong semakin tak kuasa menahan gejolak itu, seketika tubuhnya mulai mengejang, kedua kaki yang menopang tubuhnya bergetar, tangan-tangannya mencengkeram bahu Yunho erat

"Akh Yunho, aku kehh luaaarrhh,"Dan Jaejoong berhasil menumpahkan cairan pertamanya, merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara dan kini ia terkulai lemas dalam pelukan Yunho yang kini dengan sigap menahan tubuh kekasihnya.

"kau sungguh seksi baby,"Ujar Yunho sambil menatap mata sendu Jaejoong,

"Ayo kita lanjutkan diatas baby,"satu kali sentakan cukup membuat Yunho dengan santainya menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style menuju ke lantai atas ke kamar Jaejoong untuk melanjutkan permainan mereka.

Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas ranjang, sebelum kembali menindih Jaejoong ia membuka kaos yang membalut tubuh sixpacknya dan membuat Jaejoong sedikit terpesona. Yunho melihat bagian bawah Jaejoong yang masih terbungkus celana, kemudian secepat mungkin ia melepas semua penutup tubuh Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong hanya menikmati semua perlakuan Yunho. Yunho menatap junior Jaejoong yang tak sebesar juniornya sudah menegang kembali dengan tatapan lapar.

"Hmm kau begitu cepat horny ya, KIM Jae Joong,"Goda Yunho sambil tersenyum menggoda Jaejoong langsung mempoutkan mulutnya malu. Yunho juga menurunkan celananya menunjukkan seberapa besarnya juniornya, dan membuat Jaejoong sedikit terbelalak, benda sebesar itu akan menusuk holenya, dan seketika itu Jaejoong meneguk ludah gugup, takut, tapi juga sedikit tak sabar.

"Kau begitu memerhatikannya Jaejoongie, tenang saja sebentar lagi kau akan merasakannya,"Kata Yunho menyeringai nakal,

"A.. aku belum siap Yunh,"Jawab Jaejoong gugup

"Tidak ada kata belum siap dalam kamusku, tenang saja aku akan membuatmu lebih dari sekadar siap,"Balas Yunho percaya diri

"Tapi Yunh, akh... Yunh,"Jaejoong hendak membantah lagi namun Yunho sudah meraih juniornya sedikit mengelus lembut lubang uretranya dan membuat Jaejoong terangsang hebat, ia tak sanggup bahkan untuk meneruskan ucapannya. Yunho kemudian meraih Junior Jaejoong membawanya ke dalam goa hangat miliknya, Jaejoong semakin menggila seluruh tubuhnya bereaksi tak karuan

"Yunh, ih ini.. nikh mat,"erangnya keenakan, Yunho semakin gencar memaju mundurkan hisapannya pada junior Jaejoong, Yunho semakin terangsang bahkan hanya dengan mendengar erangan Jaejoong

"Yunh lebih cepath.."Jaejoong mendesah kian tak karuan, Yunho pun semakin mempercepat hisapannya, nafas Jaejoong tesengal rasa ini nikmat tiada tara dan ia sangat menikmatinya.

"Yunh, akh, yunhooo, nikmat sekali akh," Desah Jaejoong menggila, tangan Yunho tak tinggal diam, tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk memainkan twins ball Jaejoong dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk bermain di niple Jaejoong, mendapat rangsangan sebanyak itu membuat tubuh Jaejoong semakin melemah, kembali lagi sepertinya ada sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya yang mendesak hendak keluar,

"Yunh, aku sudah tak tahan, akuh.. mau keluarh lagi Yunh," Ujarnya penuh nafsu

"Akh seluruh tubuhmu sangat manis Baby,"Kini Yunho mengeluarkan milik Jaejoong dari mulutnya dan menggunakan lidahnya menggelitik lubang junior Jaejoong, mengecup puncak junior itu seduktif dan menjilati habis seluruh junior Jaejoong

"Yunh, aku kekh luarrr..."Jaejoong mendesah panjang sebelum merasakan orgasmenya yang kedua, dan Yunho menghisap habis seluruh cairan smen Jaejoong dan menikmatinya seperti menghisap es krim. Yunho tak memberikan waktu untuk Jaejoong istirahat, ia mengambil posisi menindih tubuh polos Jaejoong, bibirnya menyesap bibir Jaejoong yang basah, tangannnya kini menggerayangi tubuh Jaejoong merasakan kemulusan dan kelembutan kulit Jaejoong bahkan ketika berkeringat.

"Sekarang kita ke permainan inti Baby,"Bisik Yunho, Jaejoong tak menjawab ia membuka bibirnya sendikit, matanya masih terpejam keringat terus mengucur ke pelipisnya membuatnya sangat seksi, biibirnya yang merah dan agak membengkak akibat ulah Yunho yang tak mau melepaskan bibir kisable itu dari tadi menambah keseksian seorang Kim Jaejoong, Yunho bisa merasaka hanya memandang Jaejoong sedekat ini saja sudah membuatnya tegang kembali, ini gila.

"Yunho pelan-pelan aku ... aku takut.."Bisik Jaejoong akhirnya, Yunho tersenyum lembut

"Akan sangat sakit pertamanya tapi aku berjanji aku akan membuatmu menikmatinya,,"Bisik Yunho sebelum kembali melumat bibir Jaejoong, kini tangannya mulai membuka kaki Jaejoong lebar-lebar sejauh ini Jaejoong masih menurut, Yunho memasukkan jari tengahnya sebagai akses untuk memasuki lubang sempit itu, Jaejoong memperkuat cengkeramannya pada bahu Yunho, satu jari belum terlalu menyiksa, Yunho memaju dan memundurkan jarinya dalam hole Jaejoong, merasa tak kesulitan lagi ia kemudian memasukkan satu lagi jarinya, dan Jaejoong menjerit tertahan oleh lidah Yunho yang masih bergerilya di mulutnya. Yunho memaju mundurkan dua jarinya dan mencoba melebarkan hole sempit itu.

"Akh Yunho,akh sa,,,sakkit, Yunh akh..."Jaejoong tak kuat menahan jeritannya ia melepas ciuman mereka sepihak untuk menjeritkan rasa sakitnya

"Tahan baby, masih ada yang lebih besar yang akan masuk ne,.."Jawab Yunho

"Yunh, akh, disitu akh yunh nikmat... akh,"Jaejoong meracau ketika merasakan jemari Yunho bermain di pusat rangsangan di holenya, Yunho semakin gencar bermain di tempat itu, sebelum ia merasakan hole Yunho mulai menjepit jemarinya kuat, semantara Jaejoong kini sudah beralih mencengkeram seprei putihnya menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya.

"Baby aku akan memberikan yang lebih enak dari ini, aku tidak ingin membiarkan kau orgasme untuk ketiga kali secepat ini," Yunho menutup lubang uretra Jaejoong membuat akses keluar cairan Jaejoong tertutup, Jaejoong hendak protes sebelum sebuah benda besar dan keras tiba-tiba manghantam holenya, memaksa saluran sempit itu untuk diisi dengan benda sebesar itu.

"Yunh, akhhh, yunho sakit sekali, Yunnnnhh keluarkaaan, akh, sakit yunh,"Jaejoong berteriak kesakitan, air matanya keluar menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar kesakitan, Yunho memberikannya perhatian, menjilat air matanya yang jatuh, mengecup bibir Jaejoong pelan

"Tahan baby, aku akan memberikan kenikmatan setelah ini, aku janji, saranghae,"Yunho mengecup kedua kelopak mata Jaejoong yang tertutup untuk memberikannya perasaan nyaman, Jaejoong sepertinya sudah lumayan bisa tenang, meski tangannya mencengkeram keras sepreinya membiarkan Yunho melakukan tugasnya

"Akh jae, ini sempit, akh ini nikmat, Jae,..."Yunho menggila merasakan kehangatan dan pijatan dari lubang sempit Jaejoong, Yunho semakin mendorong juniornya lebih dalam lagi, sedikit memaksakan sebetulnya.

Jleeeeb ! Satu dorongan kuat mampu membuat junior Yunho menerobos hole sempit Jaejoong.

"Akh, Yunh,"Jaejoong menjerit tertahan ketika seluruh junior Yunho sudah masuk ke dalam holenya

"Baby..."Panggil Yunho

"Aku tidak apa-apa lanjutkan saja Yunh,"Jawab Jaejoong

"Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan baby kau tenang saja," Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong pelan, sebelum melanjutkan aktifitasnya, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, Jaejoong agak meringis karena gesekan itu, namun Yunho tak patah semangat ?

"Jae, ini nikmath ah kau nikmat Jae,"Racau Yunho merasakan kenikmatan

"Akh, yunho."Jaejoong juga sepertinya sudah semakin terhanyut ke dalam buaian permainan Yunho, pinggulnya juga ikut bergerak mengikuti gerakan Yunho

"Yunh, lebih cepat, yunh,"Titah jaejoong penuh nafsu

"Akh Jae, kau sangat sempit, ini nikmat sekali,"Yunho mempercepat gerakannya mulut mereka tak berhenti meracau.

"Akh Yunh, ya situ yunh, ia ya yunh, ah yunh lebih cepat yunh, lebih keras yunh, akh"Jaejoong merasakan titip prostatnya di tubruk oleh junior Yunho membuat rangsangan dalam tubuhnya berlipat ganda, satu kenikmatan tak tertandingi

"Ayo teriakkan nama ku lebih keras lagi baby,"Kata Yunho sambil terus menggenjot Jae

"Akh, akh Yunh, aku mau keluar lagi,"Ujar Jaejoong, tapi bukannya memberikan kepuasan lagi, Yunho justru kembali menutup saluran uretra Jaejoong dan membuat orgasmenya lagi-lagi tertunda.

"Aku belum baby, kau harus menungguku,"Ujar Yunho

"Yunh, aku tak kuat Yunh, Yunh akh lepaskan,"Kata Jaejoog sedikit sebal, namun bukannya menuruti Yunho malah semakin gencar menubruk titip spot Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong semakin gila menahan gejolak orgasmenya

"Cepatlah keluar, aku sudah tak tahan,"batin Jaejoong, Yunho terus menggenjot Jaejoong dalam waktu yang lumayan lama, namja itu sungguh sulit ditaklukkan dalam urusan seks, Jaejoong hampir kehabisan tenaga, sementara Yunho terus menggenjotnya membolak balik posisi mereka dengan beberapa macam gaya, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kim jaejoong kecuali memberikan kepuasan secepatnya pada Yunho.

Dengan penuh nafsu, Jaejoog mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan dada Yunho lidahnya dengan terampil dan penuh nafsu memberikan service pada nipple Yunho, menjilat dan menghisapnya seduktif, membuat Yunho kenikmatan setengah mati, sementara itu tangannya yang lain menelusup kebawah, memainkan twinsball Yunho ketika juniornya masih menggenjot hole Jaejoong. Karena kenikmatan bertubi yang diberikan Jaejoong membuat desakan orgasme Yunho hampir datang. Ia memejamkan matanya erat.

"Akh jae, aku mau keluar baby, Jae akh kau semakin nikmat baby,"Rintih Yunho ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya

"Akkkhhh,"Yunho melepas jemarinya pada saluran Jaejoong, mata mereka sama-sama tertutup erat, merasakan orgasme mereka bersama-sama saling membasahi tubuh masing-masing dengan cairan cinta mereka. Yunho ambruk di atas tubuh Jaejoong, nafas mereka terengah-engah, tubuh mereka penuh keringat.

"Yunh.."

"Saranghae Kim jaejoong,"Potong Yunho sambil mengecup bibir Jaejoong pelan, ia memposisikan tubuhnya tiduran disamping Jaejoong, merentangkan satu tangannya dan membawa Jaejoong untuk terbaring di bahunya, Jaejoong bak yeoja dengan manjanya bergelayut mesra di bahu kekar kekasihnya.

"Setelah ini tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, mulai sekarang dan selamanya kau adalah Nyonya Jung,"Ujar Yunho yakin

"Jangan bercanda memangnya kita sudah menikah?"Ujar Jaejoong

"Hari ini kita menikah hanya untuk kita berdua, nanti kita akan menikah di depan semua orang, well kau harus sabar ya, Jung Jaejoong,"jawab Yunho lagi kali ini ia mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong,

"Aku mencintaimu Yunho,"Jaeoong sambil tersipu ala yeoja mengucapkan kata yang sangat sakral baginya itu.

"Ia aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu Jung Jaejoong,"Jawab Yunho kemudian

"Yah jangan seenaknya mengubah margaku, aku Kim Jaejoong bukan Jung Jaejoong," Sebal Jaejoong sambil memukul dada Yunho lembut

"Tidak mulai sekarang kau Jung Jaejoong,"Kata Yunho mutlak dan Jaejoong sepertinya sudah tidak membantah lagi.

"Kau sudah tidak lelah lagi?"Tanya Yunho kemudian, Jaejoong menatap Yunho polos kemudian mengangguk

"Bagus kalau begitu ayo mulai ronde kedua,"kata Yunho sambil membalik tubuhnya kembali menindih jaejoong

"Mwoya! Ya Yunho dasar mesum,"Teriak jaejoong, dan hari ini rumah besar nan sepi itu hanya dipenuhi oleh erangan dan desahan dari dalam kamar Jaejoong yang terkunci rapat, mereka sungguh menikmati hari "pernikahan" mereka ini.

"Aku bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di rumah kita Wonnie,"Ujar Kibum penuh curiga, saat ini mereka sedang berada di pesawat menuju Jepang, sementara Kibum sibuk dengan pikiran negatifnya, Siwon malah tertidur santai di sampingnya.

"Jangan banyak berpikir, tidak ada yang terjadi, lebih baik kau tidur saja,"Ujar Siwon santai

"Ya... putraku yang cantik kau titipkan pada beruang mesum seperti itu, mereka pasti melakuan sesuatu, hueeee aku takut sekali putraku dinodai olehnya,"Jerit Kibum tak karuan karena mereka berada di kelas VIP jadi suasana ruangan itu agak sunyi sehingga jeritan Kibum bisa terdengar jelas, dan membuat beberapa penumpang yang sedikit itu tertawa geli melihat tingkah Kibum, Siwon hanya bisa menjeling pasrah melihat tingkah mantan istrinya yang kadang-kadang seperti anak kecil ini.

Well naluri seorang ibu jangan dianggap main-main lho...

"Kau belum memakan kek buatanku Jung Yunho,"Desis Jaejoong sebal, sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam saat mereka masih berada di tempat tidur menikmati sisa-sisa aktifitas seks mereka, Yunho saat ini memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang sementara Jaejoong bergelung indah di dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Hari ini aku sangat kesal, aku hampir membantai satu kawanan musuh sebelum kau menelponku dan mengatakan membuat kek untukku, saat tiba disini kau langsung menggodaku dengan tubuhmu itu, awalnya aku hanya berniat menciummu tapi aroma tubuhmu itu membuatku tak tahan, kau benar-benar membuatku lapar,"Jelas Yunho masih dalam posisi memeluk Jaejoong dan menutup matanya, menedengar itu Jaejoong langsung blushing

"kapan aku menggodamu dengan tubuhku,"protes Jaejoong tidak terima, Yunho hanya tesenyum mendengarnya

"Lalu siapa yang akan memakan kue itu,"Kesal Jaejoong akhirnya

"Hah, baiklah aku akan memakannya,"Yunho akhirnya mengalah

"Aku akan mengambilkannya,"Jaejoong hendak berganjak, ketika mata Yunho membelalak kaget disertai dengan rintihan kesakitan Jaejoong

"Aww sakit sekali bagaimana ini,"Rintih Jaejoong manja

"Aku tadi kaget sekali saat kau bangun dengan santainya, sudahlah biar aku saja yang mengambilnya kau disini saja, lagipula kau belum bisa berjalan dengan baik kan,"Kata Yunho sok perhatian

"Dasar mesum ,kau membuat hole ku sangat sakit, bagaimana besok aku sekolah,"Sebal Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"Aku akan mengantarmu, aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke mobil kau jangan khawatir,"Jawab Yunho santai

"Tapi nanti kekelas bagaimana,"Rengek Jaejoong lagi

"Apa kau mau aku menggendongmu sampai ke kelas juga?"Tanya Yunho sok polos, membuat jaejoong semakin kesal saja dan menambahkan sedikit pukulan agak keras pada dada Yunho

"Heh, jangan pikirkan besok, aku akan mengambil kek mu itu,"Yunho akhirnya berganjak membalutkan handuk putih ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dan melesat meninggalkan Jaejoong. Beberapa menit kemudian Yunho datang dengan kek di tangannya, tubuh atasnya yang tak berbalut apapun terlihat sangat proporsional, Jaejoong berdecak kagum menatap tubuh kekasihnya dan ketika ia kembali mengingat aktifitas panas mereka beberapa jam lalu wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh atletis Yunho.

"Kenapa?"tanya Yunho kemudian

"Tidak,"Jawab jaejoong cepat

"Aneh sekali,"Yunho dan Jaejoong akhirnya bisa menikmati kek buatan Jaejoong di atas ranjang king size kamar Jaejoong, setelah menguras habis tenaga mereka dengan aktifitas penuh keringat yang mereka lakukan sejak siang tadi. Well satu lagi lembar baru ditorehkan oleh pasangan yang menurut banyak pihak hampir tak punya harapan bersatu ini.

Drrrrt... drrrt...

Malam sudah sangat larut saat tiba-tiba ponsel Yunho bergetar pelan dari meja nakas di sampingnya, sementara Jaejoong masih terlelap dipelukannya, malam ini Yunho tidak pulang kerumah melainkan menginap di rumah Jaejoong mengingat appa Jaejoong juga sedang tak dirumah.

"Ada apa?"Jawab Yunho dengan suara seraknya

"Aku sedang bersama istriku, aku tidak bisa kesana, kuserahkan semuanya pada kalian,"Jawah Yunho santai dan langsung mematikan ponselnya sepihak, sementara penelpon yang berada di seberang yang merupakan anak buah Yunho hanya garuk-garuk kepala bingung.

"Sejak kapan Yunho menikah?'Ujarnya kebingungan

"Pasti dia sedang bersama Tuan muda Kim itu,"Jawab yang satunya yakin , sementara yang lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju, dan tentu saja masih ada yang berwajah bingung tak mengerti.

Keesokan paginya, setelah memberikan kecupan selamat paginya pada Jaejoong dan menaruh catatan kecil di meja nakas samping tempat tidur Jaejoong, Yunho bergegas pulang, ia meninggalkanJaejoong yang masih tertiur pulas dengan tubuh polos yang hanya dilindungi oleh sehelai selimut tebal, sebetulnya ia hanya malas mendengar ocehan dari orang tuanya jika ia ketahuan tidak pulang semalam.

Yunho sudah berada di depan kamarnya, ketika ia dikejutkan oleh suara Ara dari belakang

"Yunho-ya kemana kau semalam?"tanya Ara ketika melihat Yunho hendak masuk kekamarnya

"Bukan urusanmu,"Jawab Yunho singkat sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya keras, Ara hanya bisa mendecak kesal

"Aku sungguh membencimu Kim Jaejoong, aku akan segera merebut Yunho darimu,"Desis Ara sebal...

TBC

Hueeeee bikin NC susahnya minta ampun tapi karena banyak permintaan saya akhirnya mencoba membuat sedikit, maaf terlalu banyak kekurangan tapi sungguh ini sulit sekali huhuhuhu

Mian updatenya lama ini dikarenakan kesibukan yang membuat saya lelah dan malas berpikir hehhehehe.

Hmmm Chap depan bagaimana lagi ya?


	9. Chapter 9

Jaejoong bangun dari tempat tidur, matanya sembab karena terlalu lama tidur, ia meraih jam weker di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, dan seketika matanya membelalak kaget ketika melihat jam wekernya sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 ia terlambat ke sekolah, sudah sangat terlambat malahan, sepertinya hari ini ia akan membolos. Ia melihat ke sampingnya dan tak menemukan Yunho, emosinya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun, ia menaruh kembali jam wekernya di meja nakas dan melihat secarik kertas berada di antara susunan perhiasan kecil di meja itu. Jaejoong mengucek matanya sebentar sebelum mulai membaca

_"Aku mematikan jam wekernya, hari ini bolos saja, orang pasti bisa langsung membayangkan apa yang kau lakukan jika melihat leher dan cara berjalanmu, Jangan keluar rumah sebelum tanda merah itu hilang, jangan memakai kaos v neck terlalu sering apalagi di depan namja, jangan memakai celana pendek di atas lutut di depan namja lain, jangan suka mempoutkan bibirmu di depan orang lain, aku tidak suka mereka menatapmu, sisa cake nya ku bawa pulang sedikit ya dan jangan membuat cake untuk namja lain selain aku. Aku akan ke Amerika besok, nanti ku bawakan oleh-oleh,... saranghae"_

_NB : Jangan pingsan, aku pergi bersama Ara_

Setelah membaca catatan kecil yang tak bisa dibilang pendek itu, Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas, dan seketika emosinya yang sempat tersulut karena merasa ditinggalkan Yunho seperti "wanita malam"(? )menguap begitu saja, meski ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya akan bersama tunangannya nanti tapi tak sedikitpun dalam hatinya merasa takut, meski mereka bukanlah pasangan yang romantis tapi sejak dulu mereka adalah pasangan yang saling mencintai, dan saling setia, mereka tak pernah mengungkapkan apapun lewat kata-kata tapi hati mereka selalu milik mereka berdua. Setelah itu meski masih tertatih namun Jaejoong menguatkan diri untuk ke kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket, lalu merapikan sisa kekacauan dari aktifitas semalam, dan memasak sedikit untuk mengisi perutnya.

Yunho seharian itu menghabiskan waktunya di depan komputer, sepulang sekolah Yunho langsung menuju kantor appanya membantu menyelesaikan urusan kantor yang akan dibawanya ke Amerika besok. Yunho sangat pintar, keluarg Jung harus berbangga memiliki Yunho, meski Yunho sangat brandalan, emosional dan memiliki kehidupan lain yang buruk namun ia selalu berusaha menjadi waris tunggal yang baik, Yunho mampu menyerahkan setengah kehidupannya dengan kesibukan di kantor, namun ia takkan pernah memberikan setengah kehidupannya lagi untuk disia-siakan di kantor, karena itulah Yunho dikenal sangat keras kepala, ia ingin hidup dengan cara Appanya tapi ia juga ingin hidup dengan caranya.

Sementara itu Jaejoong sedang bersiap-siap memakai baju lengan panjang yang menutup sampai ke lehernya, dengan celana panjang putih yang tak terlalu ketat, well ia ingat betul nasehat Tuan Jung itu, hanya saja Jaejoong terpaksa memberontak mengingat persiapan dapur dirumahnya sudah habis ia tak mungkin bertahan di dalam rumah tanpa asupan nutrisi, lagipula sakit di bagian bawahnya sudah berkurang. Seperti yang dikatakan Kibum sebelumnya, meski Jaejoong adalah seorang pria namun sifat shopaholicnya mengalahkan seorang wanita, bagaimana tidak niat awalnya yang hanya ingin membeli persiapan dapur malah berubah dengan membeli peralatan dapur, karena sekarang keranjang belanjaanya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam peralatan dapur mulai dari panci, wajan, pisau, sampai microwave terbaru pun ia beli, begitu tiba dikasir kredit cardnya mencapai limit, dan Jaejoong juga menggunakan hampir semua uang cash yang ada di dompetnya untuk membayar, dan hanya menyisakan beberapa won saja di dompetnya.

"Heh lelah sekali,"Gumamnya pelan, tak sadarkah Jaejoong para bodyguard yang setia menjaganya 24 jam itu sedang memakinya dalam hati, bagaimana tidak sudah setengah harian ini mereka berjalan tanpa henti lengkap dengan membawa barang belanjaan sang tuan muda yang menumpuk itu.

"Tuan muda, maaf tapi apa tuan tidak ingin istirahat dulu,"Ucap Shindong tatkala melihat raut wajah kelelahan Jaejoong, well ada nada berharap dalam kata-katanya. Jaejoong tak menjawab ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat bodyguardnya yang lain yang hampir muntah darah olehnya, ketika itu juga Jaejoong sadar bahwa dia sudah tanpa sengaja menyiksa anak –anak manusia.

"Baiklah,"Jawabnya angkuh ia memimpin dengan menunjukkan tempat makan untuk mereka beristirahat sejenak, Jaejoong tidak membiarkan para bodyguardnya berdiri melainkan mengajak mereka untuk ikut duduk dan makan bersamanya meski lumayan agak canggung, tapi para bodyguard Jaejoong memang butuh itu semua, tanpa membedakan status, mereka makan bersama di satu meja, jika bicara tentang kebaikan Tuan muda Kim Jaejoong mungkin adalah juaranya.

"Tuan muda sudah baikan?"Tanya Shindong sambil melahap seporsi besar Jajangmyun tanpa ampun

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"Jaejoong malah balik tanya, Shindong langsung berhenti menyuap makanan ke mulutnya dan menatap rekannya yang lain yang juga saling pandang kebingungan

"Ah tidak Tuan muda tadi pagi Tuan Jung bilang Tuan sedang sakit, begitu,"Jawab Eunhyuk agak canggung, mendapat jawaban seperti itu seketika otak Jaejoong jadi gugup

"Apa mereka tahu yang semalam ya,"batinnya malu, namun ia hanya diam dan tak menjawab apa-apa lagi. Tak jauh dari tempatnya makan, Jaejoong melihat promo unit vacum cleaner terbaru yang menurutnya "unik".

"Pelayan,"Jaejoong memanggil pelayan restoran untuk meminta tagihan makan mereka, setelah pelayan menyerahkan secarik kertas dengan tulisan sekian won, Jaejoong pun segera membayarnya dengan sisa uang yang masih ada di dompetnya

"Shindong kalian disini saja,aku akan ke sana sebentar,"Ujarnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Shindong yang menatapya bingung, Jaejoong benar-benar pergi ke tempat vacum cleaner itu, seorang wanita cantik yang sedang mempromosikan vacum cleaner itu berhenti berbicara saat melihat Jaejoong datang menghampirinya.

"Emm oppa silahkan lihat-lihat dulu,"Ujarnya sok manis, Jaejoong menatapnya sebentar bahkan tanpa ekspresi sebelum melihat kembali ke bandrol harga yang ditawarkan, seketika itu Jaejoong merasa sebal bagaimana tidak barang yang dijual tidaklah mahal hanya saja persediaan uang dalam kartu dan dompetnya sudah terkuras, ia ingin memiliki barang itu bagaimanapun caranya.

Drrrt drrt... ponsel Yunho bergetar saat ia masih memeriksa laporan keuangan perusahaannya, sementara appanya saat ini sudah pulang, well meski masih dalam status anak SMA jangan ragukan kemampuan Yunho dalam menjalankan perusahaannya. Yunho melihat nama di layar ponselnya, kemudian menjawab panggilan itu.

"Emm,.."Jawabnya dingin

"Yunho-shii, apa aku boleh meminta uang?,"Tanya Jaejoong to the point

"iya sebentar, Sekretaris Kwon transfer uang ke rekening ini,"Jung Yunho memerintahkan sekretaris appanya untuk mentransfer uang ke rekening Jaejoong yang tersimpan di salah satu ponselnya, Yunho membuat rekening itu untuk Jaejoong setahun lalu saat Jaejoong liburan ke Perancis bersama alumni SD nya. Meski selalu diisi oleh Yunho namun juga selalu habis oleh Jaejoong.

"Sudah dikirim, kau ada dimana sekarang? Bukannya ku suruh jangan keluar ,"Kini Yunho menginvestigasi Jaejoongnya

"Dapurku kosong dan aku lapar,"Jawab Jaejoong singkat

"Kau kan bisa menelponku,"Jawab Yunho

"Kau sibuk,"Jawab Jaejoong lagi

"Aku kan bisa menyuruh asistenku, kau ada dimana sekarang apa ada bodyguard bersamamu?"tanya Yunho bertubi-tubi

"Iya ada, aku di Jung Departement Store,"Jawab Jaejoong nadanya cukup datar

"Setelah ini segera pulang, jangan membuatku memecat semua karyawan pria di situ,"Ancam Yunho serius

"Astaga Tuan Jung, iya aku akan segera pulang,"Jawab Jaejoong pasrah, Yunho memang takkan pernah seposesif ini jika yang mengelilingi Jaejoong adalah yeoja, tapi mengingat kondisi tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang dalam keadaan "Tidak UTUH" sekarang ia hanya takut banyak karyawan pria yang tergoda memandang Jaejoongnya.

"Berikan aku satu,"Kata Jaejoong pada gadis penjual itu, gadis itu langsung tersenyum cerah

"Oppa apa aku boleh meminta nomor ponselmu,"Gadis itu dengan berani sekarang mencoba merayu Jaejoong, Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau aku memberikannya aku tak bisa menjamin pekerjaanmu,"Jawab Jaejoong dingin gadis itu mengerutkan dahi bingung, dan agak sedikit kecewa dengan penolakan Jaejoong, setelah selesai menggesek debit cardnya dan membayar satu unit vacum cleaner itu Jaejoong pun akhirnya benar-benar pulang, ia sudah tidak ingin mendengar Jung Yunho mengamuk lagi.

Keesokan harinya Yunho sekeluarga berangkat ke Amerika, Ara sangat bahagia ia bahkan tersenyum cerah 24 jam tanpa jeda. Yunho masih seperti biasa, keren dan dingin bahkan tak sedikit wanita di bandara yang berbalik menatapnya, saat ini Ara boleh berbangga hati karena menggandeng seorang pria keren seperti Yunho, dan Ara juga tak berhenti tersenyum bangga tatkala melihat banyaknya wanita yang menatap kagum Yunho, bahkan ketika di pesawat semua pramugari juga tak bisa melepas tatapannya dari sosok Yunho, bahkan ketika Yunho tertidurpun mereka masih mencuri-curi pandang.

"Hah, Yunho-ya, apa kau tidur?"Bisik Ara sambil mentoel-toel pipi Yunho namun Yunho tak bereaksi

"Heh sepertinya kau benar-benar tertidur,"Ara membalik tubuhya menghadap Yunho seutuhnya dan memandang wajah Yunho intensif

"Kau sangat tampan Yunho-yaa, amat sangat tampan, apa kau lihat tadi semua wanita memandangmu kagum, aku sungguh cemburu kau tahu, tapi aku senang karena mereka juga memandangku iri,"Ucap Ara pelan

"Kau tahu Yunho-ya, hari ini aku sangat bahagia, aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, tak peduli seberapa sering kau menyakitiku, aku hanya ingin selalu bersamamu,"Bisik Ara sambil menelusuri lekuk wajah Yunho dengan jemarinya, tak sadarkah dia bahwa tindakannya itu justru sudah membangunkan Yunho,dan Yunho mendengar itu semua, hanya saja ia sedang tidak ingin terbangun sekarang ia hanya sedang tidak ingin menjelaskan apa-apa pada Ara.

Sementara di tempat lain, Kim Jaejoong duduk menyendiri di bangku pojok tempat terdamainya, ia memandang keluar jendela dengan pikiran kosong. Seperti biasa Cool Beauty satu ini memang tak terlalu suka bicara dengan orang lain, ia sangat menikmati kesendiriannya yang menurut sebagian orang pasti sangat membosankan.

"Kim Jaejoong-shii,"Seseorang mengagetkan Jaejoong, Jaejoong menoleh pelan, menatap orang di depannya datar, dia adalah Park songsaengnim guru kesenian yang selalu bekerja keras dengan proyek kesenian yang dibentuknya di sekolah itu, seperti kebanyakan guru lain di sekolah itu Park songsaengnim juga agak segan dengan sosok Kim Jaejoong. Sementara itu ia terdiam sebentar menunggu respon dari Jaejoong , Jaejoong hanya menatapnya biasa saja, tanpa jawaban hanya saling menatap lama. Merasa cukup gugup karena dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa langsung tergoda dengan keindahan seorang Kim Jaejoong matanya tak bisa lepas dari bibir cherry berwarna merah itu, dan seketika keringat dingin mengucur dipelipisnya. Park songsaengnim harus segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Kim Jaejoong sebelum bagian tubuh lain mengeluarkan cairan lain.

"Bisakah kau membantuku, kami akan mengadakan acara pementasan seni bulan depan, dan kami belum menemukan pemeran Pangeran, kau maukah kau membantu kami untuk memerankan Pangeran dalam pementasan seni itu?" suaranya Park songsaengnim bergetar, mencoba merayu "Pangeran" berwajah angkuh ini.

"Aku tidak mau,"Jawab Jaejoong dingin, sangat yakin dan mutlak

"Aku mohon Jaejoong-shii kandidat paling pantas itu cuma kau, dan semua orang sudah setuju hanya saja tidak ada yang berani bicara denganmu, ini adalah pementasan besar sebelum kalian lulus,"Pohon Park songsaengnim lagi, Jaejoong hanya menatap Park songsaengnim lama, pementasan drama antara pangeran dan putri sudah pasti akan disuguhi dengan adegan romantis, karena itu sejak dulu sejak Jaejoong pertama kali pacaran dengan Yunho, Yunho akan selalu melarangnya ikut pementasan drama.

"Tidak adakah orang lain?"Tanya Jaejoong akhirnya, meski masih dengan nada dingin

"Itu... sebetulnya ada dua calon satunya lagi adalah Jung Yunho,"Jawab Park songsaengnim pelan dan agak gugup

"Jung Yunho tidak akan bermain drama, dan dia juga tidak akan mengijinkanku, maaf songsaengnim tapi aku tidak bisa membantu,"Jawab Kim Jaejoong lagi, Park songsaengnim hanya bisa menunduk kecewa

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu, sementara ini aku akan mencari yang lain saja, kalau salah satu dari kalian berubah pikiran, langsung saja bicara denganku, aku akan sangat senang,"Park songsaengnim masih belum benar-benar menyerah ia masih berharap Kim atau Jung mau berperan dalam dramanya, well itu bukan peran buruk kan, tapi untuk mencari peran yang cocok akan sangat sulit. Setelah kepergian Park songsaengnim, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk keluar kelas seperti biasa banyak sekali para fansnya yang akan berwajah mupeng satiap melihat Jaejoong berjalan di depan mereka, para fans Yunho hanya mencibir kesal juga iri, meski dalam hati mereka juga mengagumi sosok sempurna Kim Jaejoong itu.

Sementara itu di kantin sekolah

"Kalian kenapa ada disini,"Tanya Onew pada rekan-rekannya yang berseragam berbeda dengan mereka, FYI Onew adalah salah satu dari sekian siswa brandalan Jung's Royale High School yang merupakan anak buah Yunho, meski tak semua anak buah Yunho berasal dari sekolah yang sama namun sebagian juga ada yang berasal dari Jung's Royale

"Tidak kami hanya ingin melihat-lihat, lagipula tidak masalah kan,"Jawab Jonghyun

"Hei aku dengar Yunho sedang tidak ada di Korea ya, kemana dia?"Tanya Minho pada dua rekannya

"Aku tidak tahu, tanya saja istrinya,"Jawab Onew seadanya, beberapa rekannya yang lain yang berseragam berbeda langsung menatapnya penasaran, berbeda dengan rekannya yang berseragam sama dengannya yang sepertinya sudah tidak heran mendengarnya.

"Yunho menikah? Siapa istrinya?"Tanya TOP penasaran

"Tuan muda Kim, mereka tidak benar-benar menikah hanya perumpamaan saja, serius sekali kalian,"Jawab Donghae santai

"Heh, tuan muda Kim? Namja ya... Jadi Yunho itu?"GD langsung mencerna semua kesimpulan.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau dia gay, kalian hanya tidak tahu Kim Jaejoong itu seperti apa,"Jawab Yesung kemudian

"Memangnya seperti apa? Hah bagiku namja ya namja,"Ujar GD santai, ia tampat tidak begitu peduli sebetulnya.

"Kalau namja yang seperti itu,"Donghae menepuk bahu GD dan menunjukkannya ke arah dimana Jaejoong sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kantin, tentu saja seperti biasa selalu terlihat lebih mencolok diantara semua makhluk disekitarnya seragam sekolah takkan bisa menutupi keindahannya. Seketika itu juga baik GD, Top, Jonghyun, Minho dan beberapa rekan lain yang belum pernah melihat Jaejoong memandang Jaejoong dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan mata tak berkedip. mata mereka tak bisa berhenti memandang Jaejoong dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Damn, he's hot,"Ujar GD semangat

"Sadar jangan sampai kalian mengucapkan itu di depan Yunho, kalian bisa dibunuhnya,"Ujar Yesung kemudian, dan teman-temannya yang lain hanya meneguk ludah

"Sial, kalau namja seperti itu aku jelas tidak akan menolak, dia cantik sekali, lihat tubuhnya itu astaga, dia terlihat sangat nikmat" GD mulai dengan pikiran kotor, membuatnya ditimpuk dengan jitakan kecil teman-temannya yang lain

"Emmmm memakai syal kesekolah di cuaca sepanas ini, apa kalian berpikir hal yang sama denganku"Kata TOP curiga, ia menatap temannya yang lain satu persatu, dan sepertinya temannya yang lain juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya

"Yunho pasti bermain sangat kasar,"Ucap Donghae sambil membayangkan dan teman-temannya yang lain juga membayangkan hal yang sama.

"Damn dibawah sini langsung tegang," Minho langsung menyadari bagian bawah celananya menyempit, dan begitu juga temannya yang lain, seketika itu mereka langsung tersadar dan buru-buru mengalihkan pikiran mereka ke hal lain. Serentak mereka menghela nafas berat.

"Kim Jaejoong, ah Jung Yunho beruntung sekali,"Ujar GD nelangsa, sementara sosok yang diperhatikannya dari tadi kini sudah dalam perjalanan untuk kembali ke kelas.

**Sementara itu di Amerika...**

Yunho tiba di Amerika dengan wajah dingin tanpa senyum, cuaca yang dingin ditambah kemanjaan Ara yang terus bergelayut dengannya, membuatnya sungguh tak nyaman. Dengan Limousin pribadi milik keluarga Jung, mereka langsung menuju kediaman mereka yang dibangun di Amerika, sementara Ara akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah dan mengikuti supir pribadinya yang dikirim Appanya untuk menjemputnya, dan ia kembali ke rumahnya. Meski tak begitu bahagia namun Yunho hanya mengikut ia sedang malas untuk bertengkar dengan Appanya hari ini, lagipula Yunho memang jarang membantah appanya kalau tidak berkaitan dengan hubungannya dengan Kim Jaejoong.

Malam harinya Keluarga Go dan keluarga Jung sedang menikmati makan malam dengan nuansa kekeluargaan di rumah Ara, keluarga Go adalah keluarga terpandang yang sangat ramah setidaknya pada keluarga terpandang lainnya, Ara sangat cantik malam ini begitu sampai di rumah ia langsung membersihkan diri dan berdandan cantik menunjukkan segala bentuk keindahannya sebagai wanita, sementara Yunho masih terlihat sangat tampan dan charming meski terlihat tak tersenyum tapi itu justru menambah kesan wibawanya.

"Yunho-ya tinggallah disini lebih lama,"Ujar Appa Ara, saat itu mereka sedang menikmati makan malam bersama, Yunho meneguk air putihnya sebentar sebelum menjawab

"Pasti akan menyenangkan bisa disini lebih lama, tapi saya harus menyelesaikan sekolah,"Jawab Yunho sopan, jelas saja keluarga Go tidak tahu siapa Yunho yang sebenarnya di Korea sana.

"Itu hebat nak, begitu lulus SMA kalian akan menikah dan kau pasti akan tinggal disini juga akhirnya, kau bisa kuliah disini sambil menjalankan perusahaan Jung,"Ujar Appa Ara semangat, Yunho segera menghentikan makannya sebentar, kata-kata appa Ara sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini

"Menikah setelah SMA?"Yunho mengulang kata-kata appa Ara, seketika itu juga semua mata langsung tertuju pada Yunho

"Iya walaupun kalian masih muda tapi aku yakin kalian bisa menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga dengan baik,"Kini ibu Ara yang bicara, sementara itu Ibu Yunho Yoorin hanya memandang putranya dengan tatapan memohon, begitu juga Ara ia sangat takut Yunho akan mengamuk di depan orang tuanya, sementara Appa Yunho sepertinya tidak begitu peduli alih-alih menyahut ia malah masih santai menyantap makan malamnya.

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Go Ara, sudah berapa kali kukatakan,"Kini duo Jung itu sudah berada di ruangan kerja Appanya, Yunho berdiri di dekat pintu ruang kerja itu sambil berdiri bersandar pada dinding dengan tangan yang dilipat didada.

"Kau tidak akan menikahi siapapun apalagi dengan seorang namja, selain dengan Ara," Tegas Jung Soo Man, mata Yunho memerah, buku tangannya terlihat memutih, tubuhnya sungguh kaku, sungguh jika saja orang di depannya ini bukan Appanya ia mungkin akan membunuh pria itu sekarang juga.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan menurutimu lagi Appa, silahkan atur sesukamu, tapi aku akan pulang ke Korea, aku tidak akan menginjakkan kaki ke Amerika lagi, aku tidak peduli dengan keluarga Go itu lagi, aku akan menikahi Jaejoong,"Tekad Yunho sudah bulat, ia sudah sangat yakin dengan keputusannya bahkan ketika ia harus diusir dari keluarga Jung pun ia rela. Jung soo man seketika itu terdiam tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Yunho sudah tak menunggu jawaban appanya lagi, ia memilih untuk tidak berada di rumah itu malam ini, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malamnya di salah satu bar mewah di Amerika.

Jung sooman menatap keluar jendela, berdiri dikegelapan yang menyelimutinya di ruangan kerjanya, ia berpikir cukup keras, sangat keras, berharap ada pencerahan untuk masalah ini, Jung soo man tidak sepenuhnya bisa dikatakan egois bagaimanapun juga ia adalah kepala keluarga ia tercabik dengan rasa tanggung jawabnya antara menjaga kehormatan keluarga Jung dan memberikan kebahagiaan untuk putranya, apa yang bisa dia lakukan jika dua hal itu justru saling bertentangan.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa memaksamu, mungkin aku bisa memaksanya," Jung Sooman kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kim Jaejoong...

"Apapun caranya kehormatan keluarga Jung harus dipertahankan," Batinnya kemudian

"Aku akan bicara langsung dengan Kim Jaejoong, besok aku kembali ke Korea, iya sampaikan padanya jangan pakai kekerasan, aku tak mau menambah masalah,"Appa Yunho menutup gagang telponnya setelah bicara dengan salah satu kaki tangannya di Korea sana, setelah kehabisan cara melunakkan kerasnya hati putranya, Jung Sooman harus menggunakan kekasih putranya yang mungkin hatinya sedikit lebih lembut.

**TBC**

**Mianhe updatenya lama, terima kasih untuk reviewsnya, benar-benar membantu saya dalam pemilihan kata, kalimat dan alur cerita. **

**Buat silent reader mohon jejaknya ya, akan sangat menyenangkan jika saya juga tahu apa yang kalian rasakan saat membaca FF ini. Terima kasih**


	10. Chapter 10

Jung Sooman beserta istri dan putra semata wayangnya pulang ke Korea keesokan harinya, seperti halnya Yunho, Soo man juga punya urusan yang tak kalah penting di Korea. Sementara Ara untuk sementara calon menantu keluarga Jung itu tidak berkenan hadir berkaitan dengan keputusan mendadak keluarga Jung yang membuat Ara bahkan tidak kuasa untuk mengikut melainkan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyusul.

Begitu tiba di Korea, Jung Yunho lansung melesat ke markasnya bersama kawanannya tanpa menghiraukan rasa lelah setelah perjalanan panjangnya. Jung Sooman langsung menghubungi asistennya Kangta memerintahkannya untuk menjemput Jaejoong, dan disinilah Kangta asisten Jung Sooman sedang menunggu Kim Jaejoong di depan gerbang sekolah, ia tidak membawa bodyguard yang lain, karena takut menimbulkan kesalah fahaman dengan bodyguard Jaejoong. Setengah jam berlalu saat Kangta melihat sosok Jaejoong yang tatkala itu sedang bersiap-siap ingin masuk ke mobilnya.

"Kim Jaejoong-shii,"Panggil Kangta, Jaejoong tidak jadi masuk ia hanya menoleh ke arah Kangta yang sekarang mendekatinya, tapi mengingat pakaiannya yang formal dan sedikit mencurigakan seketika boyguard Jaejoong waspada dan mencoba menghalangi Kangta untuk lebih dekat selangkah lagi. Kangta akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Jaejoong dari jarak 1 setengah meter ini.

"Kim Jaejoong-shii saya adalah asisten Tuan Jung Sooman, ini kartu nama saya,"Kangta menyerahkan kartu namanya, Eunhyuk salah satu bodyguard Jaejoong mengambil kartu nama itu dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?"Tanya Jaejoong kemudian setelah ia melihat kartu nama itu.

"Tuan Jung ingin bicara empat mata dengan anda, beliau sedang menunggu anda, apa anda punya waktu?," Tanya Kangta to the point, Kim Jaejoong menatap Kangta cukup lama, sebelum mengambil keputusan.

"Baiklah,"Jaejoong menerima ajakan itu, bahkan tanpa perlu menjawab apa ia punya waktu atau tidak, kini dengan dua mobil berbeda mereka menuju tempat yang sama salah satu restoran mewah yang terletak di pusat Seoul. Kangta memimpin rombongan mereka menuju tempat dimana Jung sooman menunggu Jaejoong. Tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang Jaejoong sudah bisa melihat sosok lelaki paruh baya yang sebagian besar bentuk wajahnya seperti milik Yunho itu, untuk seketika kekalutan menyelimuti relung hatinya ada rasa takut akan pernyataan yang mungkin ingin disampaikan oleh appa dari kekasihnya itu, dan sepertinya ia sudah bisa menebaknya, lalu apa yang akan ia katakan nanti?

"Silahkan Kim Jaejoong-shii,"Jung Soo man masih dengan gaya wibawanya mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk duduk di depannya, Jaejoong hanya menurut, mereka sudah duduk cantik, terdiam sebentar, memesan minuman sebelum memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa kau bisa menebak apa yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu?"Tanya Jung Soo man sopan namun masih terdengar nada tegas di dalamnya

"Yunho,"Jawab Jaejoong yakin, nada suaranya sedikit lebih bergetar, Jung Soo man mengangguk pelan kemudian membuka kaca matanya

"Ini pembicaraan antara pria bukan, jadi kuharap kau bisa lebih menjaga rahasia,"Ucap Jung Soo man lagi

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir saya akan merahasiakan ini dari Yunho,"Jawab Jaejoong tahu maksud Jung Soo man

"Aku tahu... Jaejoong-shii kali ini aku merasa benar-benar harus bicara langsung denganmu ,kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa membiarkan hubungan terlarang kalian ini terus berlanjut,"Ujar Jung Sooman langsung ke pokok permasalahan, Jaejoong hanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa

"Kau mungkin belum tahu ini, tapi beberapa bulan lagi putraku akan menikah dengan Ara, begitu kalian lulus SMA," Jung Sooman menatap Jaejoong tajam tidak sedang berusaha mengintimidasi tapi memang begitulah caranya menatap hampir mirip kebiasaan Yunho. Jaejoong tentu saja sangat terkejut, bagaimana tidak, masalah ini jelas belum sampai ke telinganya, Yunho pasti belum sempat memberitahukannya mengingat sejak kepulangannya ke Korea, Yunho bahkan belum menghubunginya, well itu sudah biasa sebetulnya. Jaejoong manarik nafas berat mencoba untuk tetap tenang, meski jantungnya kini berdetak lebih cepat.

"Yunho tidak bisa terus bersamamu Kim Jaejoong, dia punya tanggung jawab besar, dan kau harus tahu itu, hubungan kalian ini akan membawa pengaruh buruk bagi nama baik keluarga Jung,"Jelas Jung Sooman lagi, sementara Jaejoong masih terdiam

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu dalam hal ini, juga tak menyalahkan Yunho, hanya saja aku tidak bisa mentolerirnya begitu saja, seperti halnya keluargamu, keluarga kami juga keluarga terhormat, karena itu aku berharap jika kau memang mencintai putraku, lepaskan dia, dia harus hidup lebih baik dari ini,"Kata-kata terakhir Jung Sooman sangat menusuk hati Jaejoong, dalam hati ia membatin apakah selama ini hidup Yunho tak lebih baik saat bersamanya dan apakah memang benar jika ia mencintai Yunho dia harus melapaskan Yunhonya. Jaejoong masih terdiam berusaha untuk tidak terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Saya tahu,"Jaejoong mulai membuka mulut

"Tuan Jung saya hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, saya sangat mencintai putra anda, bagaimanapun cara kami menjalaninya, tapi jika anda tidak bisa merestui hubungan ini saya sendiri tidak bisa membantu anda. Putra anda adalah orang paling keras kepala yang pernah saya kenal, dan dia adalah orang yang mengatur hubungan kami. Percayalah, saya sama sekali tak punya kuasa merubah keputusannya."Jawab Jaejoong jujur dan sebenarnya sangat tulus

"Maksudmu kau tidak ingin melepaskannya? Kim Jaejoong,"Nada bicara Jung Sooman naik satu oktaf

"Saya tidak berani,"Jawab Jaejoong, mendengar itu Jung Sooman hanya bisa terdiam, dagunya mengeras dan tangannya mencengkeram erat lengan kursi tempat ia duduk, ia menatap Jaejoong tajam, namun Jaejoong hanya balas menatapnya tenang.

"Apa bagimu hanya dengan kalian saling mencintai semua akan baik-baik saja?Hah? Kim Jaejoong-shii? jika kau masih punya hati maka kau harus lebih berani menghadapi putraku, kalau kau tidak ingin masa depannya hancur lepaskan dia, aku dan seluruh keluarga Jung pasti akan sangat berterima kasih,"Kini ada raut wajah kecewa, marah, sedih semua terlukis di wajah seorang appa itu

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor, semoga kau mau berubah pikiran," Jung Sooman menatap Jaejoong sebentar membayar tagihan minum mereka sebelum pergi dari tempat itu menuju kantornya, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terdiam kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, keberanian yang selalu diberikan Yunho untuk menyemangatinya luntur seketika, dan rasa bersalahnya kian mendalam pada keluarga Jung.

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya, menekan tombol tertentu mencoba menghubungi Yunho, Jaejoong menuggu beberapa menit, namum telponnya tidak diangkat, ia terus mencoba beberapa kali dan hasilnya masih seperti itu, merasa kesal ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berganjak dari tempat duduknya menghampiri bodyguardnya yang setia menjaganya.

"Shindong, apa kau tahu dimana markas Yunho dan anak buahnya?"tanya Jaejoong pada Shindong

"Em kalau tidak salah di salah satu gedung kosong tak jauh dari sekolah Tuan muda,"Jawab Shindong

"Antarkan aku kesana,"Perintah Jaejoong dan langsung mendahului para bodyguardnya yang terus mengiringnya keluar restoran itu dan mengantarnya ke tempat Yunho.

15 menit kemudian mereka sudah tiba di markas Yunho, gedung tua yang pembangunannya terbengkalai memang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Jaejoong memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari bangunan itu.

"Kalian tunggu disini saja,"Titahnya pada para bodyguardnya

"Tapi tuan muda apa tidak bahaya?"Tanya Shindong khawatir

"Disana hanya ada Yunho dan kawanannya, tentu saja aku akan baik-baik saja,"Jawab Jaejoong yakin, tanpa menunggu jawaban Shindong lagi, Jaejoong akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat itu. Jaejoong sudah bisa melihat kawanan Yunho yang entah saat itu sedang melakukan apa, tapi sepertinya sedang menyoraki sesuatu, dan ditengah-tengah mereka dua orang sedang saling baku hantam, Jaejoong tanpa rasa gentar sedikitpun mendatangi mereka. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang tidak mengenali Jaejoong segera menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, sementara yang lain yang mengenalinya sangat terkejut dan hanya bisa menelan ludah takut, mengingat saat ini sosok yang yang sedang baku hantam yang mereka soraki sedari tadi adalah seorang Jung Yunho dengan seseorang dari kawanan musuh mereka.

"Hah mati kau Jung Yunho,"Ucap Minho,sementara yang lain hanya menatap Jaejoong pasrah, Jaejoong terus mendekat, Minho dan temannya yang lain terang saja mencoba memberi kode pada Yunho namun karena keasyikan Yunho bahkan tak mendengar. Sementara itu Jaejoong terus mendekat, beberapa kawanan Yunho segera menyingkir memberikan Jaejoong jalan, Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam saat melihat Yunho kini masih tak menyadari keberadaannya, wajahnya juga babak belur meski tak separah musuhnya.

"Jung Yunho,"Panggil Jaejoong, namun Yunho tak juga merespon, Jaejoong akhirnya menyentuh pundak Yunho, dan secepat kilat Yunho menoleh, tapi bukan hanya sekadar menoleh ia bahkan hampir melancarkan pukulan telak di wajah Jaejoong jika saja ia tak langsung bisa mengontrol diri, seketika itu juga Yunho akhirnya tersadar, nafasnya masih terengah-engah orang didepannya adalah Kim Jaejoong seseorang yang sama sekali tidak boleh menerima kekerasan darinya. Jaejoong hanya balas menatap Yunho tajam.

"Hah, Jaejoongie,"Ucapnya dengan sisa nafas yang ada kemudian segera memeluk Jaejoongnya erat, teman-teman disekelilingnya hanya menatap mereka canggung.

"Maaf, maaf jangan marah,"Yunho segera meminta maaf sebelum Jaejoong yang memarahinya, Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho

"Aku menelponmu, dan kau tidak mengangkatnya,"Nada bicara Jaejoong sangat dingin, dan mata Yunho langsung membelalak kaget

"Benarkah? Aku benar-benar tidak mendengarnya,"Kilah Yunho, Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, Yunho tersenyum melihat keimutan Jaejoongnya namun ia langsung tersadar dan segera menoleh ke teman-temannya yang lain yang saat ini memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan lapar, dan seketika itu juga emosi Yunho kembali memuncak, ia memberikan deathglare pada anak buahnya yang lain, dan seketika itu juga mereka segera mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada hal lain yang tidak penting.

"Ayo bicara ditempat lain,"Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong mengajaknya bicara ditempat yang lebih sepi.

"Orang ini, kumohon bawa dia kerumah sakit dulu,"Jaejoong menunjuk musuh yang habis dihajar Yunho tadi, meski tidak pingsan tapi sang musuh lumayan terkapar.

"Kau! bawa dia ke rumah sakit,"Titah Yunho pada salah satu newbie di kelompoknya itu, dengan segera ia menuruti perintah Yunho dan meminta bantuan teman lainnya untuk membopong musuh mereka itu ke dalam mobilnya. Kini teman-teman Yunho yang lain masih berada di tempat itu sibuk dengan tingkah konyol mereka. Sementara Jung dan Kim muda juga sibuk dengan urusan mereka.

"Aku akan mengambil kotak obat dulu,"Jaejoong berganjak menuju tempat parkir mobilnya untuk mengambil kotak obat yang selalu tersedia di mobil itu, dan asal kalian tahu saja meski Jaejoong adalah namja namun ia memiliki mental ahjumma-ahjumma dimana selalu memikirkan hal buruk terlebih dahulu sementara hal lain menyusul, sehingga perlengkapan yang sifatnya jaga-jaga ini akan selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Tak sampai 3 menit Jaejoong sudah kembali, dan mulai membersihkan luka memar diwajah Yunho, sementara Yunho hanya diam, ia benar-benar penurut sekarang.

"Terakhir kali kau merawat lukaku, itu 5 bulan yang lalu kan,"Ucap Yunho tiba-tiba

"Itu karena kau tidak berkelahi lagi akhir-akhir ini,"Jawah Jaejoong masih fokus pada wajah Yunho

"Dan aku harap kau tidak berkelahi lagi selamanya,"Sambung Jaejoong menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan kini menyimpan semua peralatan medis kedalam kotak obatnya. Yunho terdiam kini satu tangannya memegang wajah Jaejoong mengelusnya lembut

"Kau tahu sifatmu ini sangat dingin, hah Jung Jaejoong,"Ucap Yunho sambil membelai wajah Jaejoong lembut, Jaejoong merona diperlakukan semesra ini, Kemudian Yunho memukul pelan puncak kepala Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau kenapa menelponku?"tanya Yunho kemudian, seketika itu Jaejoong terdiam, ia tak menjawab kemudian segera mengatur nafasnya diam-diam, Yunho masih menunggu jawaban, Jaejoong membenarkan posisi duduknya kemudian mulai bicara.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu?"Jaejoong kemudian malah balik tanya, Yunho tak menyahut melainkan hanya memberi respon dengan mengangkat dagunya untuk mengiyakan permintaan Jaejoong

"Yunho-shii apa kau mempunyai rencana?"Tanya Jaejoong agak pelan, Yunho hanya mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti

"Hubungan kita ini... menurutku kita tidak bisa hanya seperti ini, kau sudah bertunangan dan sebentar lagi akan menikah, jika kau ingin mepertahankanku lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?'Tanya Jaejoong mencoba untuk lebih berani, Yunho terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum menjawab

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, aku pikir aku akan menunggu saat romantis untuk ini tapi kurasa tidak perlu lagi,"Yunho mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, sebuah kotak persegi berwana merah darah yang dilapisi kain beludru yang lembut. Ia kemudian membuka kotak kecil itu memperlihatkan 2 buah cincin emas putih bertahta berlian kecil elegan dan terkesan mahal.

"Cartier"Komen Jaejoong santai, dari modelnya Jaejoong yang super sophaholic ini langsung bisa menebak mereknya, sementara Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Lupakan brandnya Jung Jaejoong,"Yunho memutar bola matanya malas, kini Kim Jaejoong hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Menikahlah denganku,tidak sekarang mungkin setelah lulus SMA...mungkin saat itu kita akan lebih banyak masalah, tapi cukup hanya ada kau dan aku, kita pasti akan baik-baik saja,"Kata-kata itu adalah sebuah lamaran, Yunho akhirnya melamar Jaejoong, Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho tak percaya, laki-laki ini ternyata tidak hanya egois dan keras kepala tapi juga sangat nekat.

"Yunho-shii ini... apa ini tidak terlalu..."

"Berhenti memanggilku Yunho-shii tidak adakah panggilan yang lebih mesra untuk suamimu ini huh?"Protes Yunho sebelum melanjutkan lagi

"Aku tahu kau mungkin belum siap, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku serius, aku tidak mau menikah dengan gadis manapun, aku hanya menginginkanmu Jung Jaejoong,"Yunho terlihat sangat serius, sorot matanya seperti memancarkan cahaya terang menyilaukan yang tanpa sadar membuai Jaejoong kembali terhanyut dalam kisah cinta menyakitkan ini.

"Yunho-sh... Yunho,...lalu bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu? bagaimana dengan nama baik keluargamu?Bagaimana dengan perasaan mereka?"Jaejoong masih ragu dengan keputusan tiba-tiba ini.

"Aku ini pengusaha bukan selebriti, aku tidak selalu butuh nama baik untuk berbisnis, lagipula yang kulakukan tidak salah aku hanya mencintai namja, dan siapapun itu aku hanya mencintai seseorang, dan keluargaku mereka pasti akan mengerti suatu saat nanti,"Jelas Yunho yakin

"Tapi tidakkah aku terlalu egois, memonopoli kamu dan membuat jarak diantara keluargamu, kita adalah aset di keluarga kita Yunho, terlahir sebagai anak tunggal dari keluarga yang akan mewariskan kita nama baik dan kehormatan,"Jaejoong masih mencoba memberi pengertian, tidak, ia tidak sedang menolak Yunho, ia hanya ingin tahu sejauh mana Yunho mengerti tentang hubungan ini, dan sesiap apa Yunho dengan semua rencananya.

"Ini tidak main-main Jaejongie, aku bukan namja berpikiran pendek yang hanya tahu bersenang-senang sesaat, dengarkan aku, lupakan keraguanmu itu, lupakan rasa bersalahmu, dan tetaplah menatapku, keluarga kita akan kecewa, dan mereka akan sangat sedih itu sudah pasti, tapi mereka akan lebih sedih lagi jika mereka kehilangan putra mereka, aku bertanya apa kau sanggup hidup tanpaku Huh? Jaejoongie? Karena aku tidak akan sanggup, sama sekali tidak sanggup, ini batasan yang tidak bisa kulewati dalam hidupku dan itu adalah kau,"Yunho masih terus memberi penjelasan pada Jaejoong, mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong dengan semua rencananya.

"Tapi bagaimana kita menikah tanpa restu mereka?"Tanya Jaejoong frustasi

"Kita akan mendapat restu orang tuamu kan, dan kita juga akan mendapatkan restu orang tuaku cepat atau lambat, malam besok ikutlah denganku, kita akan kerumahku bicara dengan orang tuaku dan apapun yang akan mereka katakan nanti tetaplah bersamaku, dan jika kau takut pegang tanganku dan jangan pernah lepaskan,"Yunho membungkuk sedikit memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong dan mensejajarkan mata mereka, berbicara dengan nada tegas dan yakin, Jaejoong merasa keberaniannya semakin tersulut, Yunho memang orang yang penuh Passion, meski keras kepala dan egois tapi ia akan memperjuangkan apa yang diinginkannya sampai akhir, dan itu pasti. Menjawab dalam kebisuan, Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut, berada di sisi Yunho ia memang selalu merasa terlindungi hingga tak perlu takut apa-apa lagi.

"Sekarang kemarikan tanganmu,"Yunhu memegang tangan Jaejoong lembut memasangkannya cincin couple nan indah itu, tapi bukannya senang Jaejoong kemudian malah memasang raut wajah sebal.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Ini sangat mahal dan dipesan khusus tau,"Yunho tidak terima

"Lalu kenapa kau memesankan cincin wanita untukku?"tanya Jaejoong dingin, mendengar itu yunho Cuma cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau menyebalkan tuan Jung,"Jaejoong meninju lengan kekar Yunho pelan, kemudian memposisikan duduknya menghadap ke depan lagi, wajahnya bersemu merah dan hampir tertunduk malu saat ia menatap cincin yang kini tersemat di jari manisnya dan tahukah kalian, ia sangat bahagia hari ini.

"Oh iya, Yunho, apa aku boleh meminta izin?"Tanya Jaejoong seakan baru ingat sesuatu

"Apa?"Tanya Yunho tidak tertarik

"Apa aku boleh bermain drama, sebagai pangeran, kasihan Park songsaengnim belum berhasil mendapatkan peran itu, lagipula..."Jaejoong terlihat ingin nyerocos lebih banyak lagi untuk mendapatkan simpati Yunho

"Tidak! Itu kesempatan mereka untuk menciummu, coba saja kalau berani akan aku hancurkan panggung itu saat itu juga, kalau perlu kubakar saja"Potong Yunho berapi-api dan dia masih tidak berhenti marah-marah sampai disitu saja, sementara Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudah kuduga,"Batinnya pasrah

Semalaman ini Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, jantungnya terus berdetak lebih cepat, ia sangat gugup dan takut untuk menyambut hari besok. Terang saja Yunho tak berada disampingnya saat ini, appa Jaejoong Siwon sudah kembali ke Korea ia membawa banyak oleh-oleh untuk semua anak buahnya dan berakhir kelelahan bukan karena perjalanan tapi karena membagikan oleh-oleh yang tak kian habis untuk semua anak buahnya tanpa ketinggalan satupun. Kini siwon tergeletak pasrah di ranjang king sizenya menyalurkan rasa lelahnya dengan tertidur pulas, sementara putranya sekarang seperti bertarung antara hidup dan mati mencoba untuk tidak terlalu panik tapi malah membuatnya semakin gila, kemana sifat tenangnya yang dulu, semua ketenangannya seakan terkikis oleh sifat nekat Yunho yang selalu memacu andrenalinnya.

Keesokan harinya Jaejoong terbangun dengan wajah kusut, ia baru bisa terlelap pukul 4 subuh dan terbangun pukul 6 pagi, seluruh sendi dan lututnya benar-benar terasa sakit, dan jika saja hari ini ia tidak ada ulangan penting mungkin ia akan membolos, sedikit mencontek kebiasaan Yunho tentunya.

"Kyaaa Oppa , kau kenapa?"Seketika para fans fanatiknya terpekik kaget melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang tak biasa, Jaejoong tak menyahut masih dengan sifat aslinya tidak mau ambil pusing, ia melangkah gontai menuju ke kelasnya di teriaki banyak fansnya karena ketidak siapan wajahnya hari ini, dan ia bahkan kini bertubrukan dengan Yunho, yang melaju pesat dari arah berlawanan, karena bertubuh lemah dan lebih kecil dari Yunho, Jaejoong terpelanting beberapa meter.

"Auch, aaaahhh,"Rintihnya kesakitan

"Yaaa! Tidak punya mata ya!?'Bentak Yunho padanya, Jaejoong langsung memasang deathglare kesal

"Hah, iya maaf maaf, kemari,"Kebiasaannya membentak tidak bisa begitu saja hilang bahkan pada Jaejoongnya sendiri, ia menarik Jaejoong untuk kembali berdiri tegak.

"Nanti malam kujemput pukul tujuh,"Ujar Yunho kemudian

"Ya,"Jawab Jaejoong sebelum mereka sama-sama berpisah ke kelas masing-masing, dan seharian itu Jaejoong mendapatkan banyak Kopi dalam gelas plastik kecil yang tertata tidak rapi di mejanya ini pemberian fansnya, mereka pikir oppanya pasti membutuhkan kopi karena kurang tidur, dan terlihat mengantuk.

Malamnya Yunho jenuh, kesal dan sebal bagaimana tidak sudah setengah jam ia menunggu Jaejoong di ruang tamu namun Jaejoong tak kunjung turun juga, bagaimana tidak kesal, oh ayolah Jaejoong adalah namja yang akan ia kenakan bukanlah sesuatu yang merepotkan dan dia tidak perlu menabur bedak, atau pewarna wajah entah apapun itu, dan dia tidak juga perlu menyanggul rambutnya, dan Jaejoong masih bertahan dikamar dengan semua ketidakrepotan itu selama setengah jam, entah berapa lama yang akan ia butuhkan untuk berdandang jika ia seorang yeoja.

"Ku katakan satu hal nak Yunho, kau akan menangis jika kau menunggu Jaejoong berdandan, cobalah untuk menelponnya dulu dan katakan kalau kau sudah berangkat, dan kau harus berangkat satu jam kemudian, itu juga jika kau beruntung kau akan menemukannya sudah rapi,"Nasehat Kim Siwon setengah bercanda

"Hmmm Saya akan ingat itu paman,"Yunho langsung menyetujui itu dan mereka berdua tergelak sesaat.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, ayo berangkat, tanganku gatal ingin mengganti kaos lagi,"Ujar Jaejoong dingin, kemudian berjalan mendahului Yunho, Yunho dengan tergesa-gesa berpamitan pada Siwon kemudian terbirit mengikuti Jaejoong

"Appa aku pergi dulu,"Pamit Jaejoong pada Appa, Appanya hanya melambaikan tangan ke pelipis.

Di dalam perjalanan tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang bersuara masing-masing diantara mereka hanya terdiam membisu, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing dan keduanya juga tidak dalam waktu yang tepat untuk bicara.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah tiba di rumah megah milik keluarga Jung, ada debaran aneh dalam dada Jaejoong mengingat permohonan appa Yunho kemarin dan sepertinya dia menyesali jika memang tak bisa melepaskan Yunho, tapi akan lebih menyesal lagi jika ia tak melangkah seberani ini bersama Yunho. Yunho memang tak bicara apa-apa sejak berangkat tadi tapi ia tak pernah melepas genggaman tangannya sejak ia turun dari mobil tadi.

Mereka masuk tanpa basa-basi menghampiri kedua orang tua Yunho di ruang keluarga, Appa Yunho menatap mereka bengis mungkin sudah mempunyai firasat buruk, sementara Umma Yunho hanya menatap mereka sendu.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"Tanya Appa Yunho tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka ia memindahkan channel tv di depannya dengan remote control.

"Appa , Umma aku akan menikahi Jaejoong,...tidak sekarang tapi mungkin setelah lulus SMA,"Yunho tanpa pemanasan langsung ke pokok permasalahan

"Anak muda yang tidak berpikir seperti kalian tahu apa arti menikah? Hah? Cinta menjijikkan seperti ini diumbar, memalukan sekali... aku sampai matipun tidak akan merestui hubungan kalian, kau mengerti Yunho,"Soo Man masih sangat keras, memaki dengan kata pedasnya dan membentak dengan ketegasan suaranya.

"Appa, aku mohon jangan begini,"Yunho mencoba lembut, lebih memohon pada Appanya

"Pergi dari rumahku, dan kau Yunho jika kau masih ingin bersamanya, kau juga jangan menginjakkan kaki ke rumah ini lagi,"Marah Jung Soo man, matanya memerah dan ia sudah sangat kalap, emosinya tak terkontrol

"Tiidak... Yeobo apa yang kau katakan,"Yoorin terpekik pilu, kaget bercampur sedih mendengar penuturan suaminya, Jaejoong terperangah kaget, dan Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong semakin kuat seakan mencoba untuk tidak terbawa emosi. Dan malam itu dengan semua kebisuan malam yang mencekam, Yunho menarik Jaejoong keluar, bersamanya semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Yoorin menangis pilu di sudut kamar, menahan rasa bersalah yang besar karena tak bisa mendamaikan dua pria yang disayanginya ini, Jung Soo man mencoba untuk tidak kalut dengan nuansa ini, ia menahan air mata yang tertahan di sudut matanya.

Yunho bersama Jaejoong melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, setelah negosiasi kali ini gagal ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara melunakkan hati appanya. Jaejoong terdiam terpaku mencoba untuk tidak menangis, tapi hatinya sangat sakit, ia tidak menikmati amukan Yunho yang membabi buta dengan mobilnya ini, tapi ia juga tak kuasa menghalanginya. Kecepatan penuh Audy yang dikendarai membuat mobilnya hilang kendali menghantam besi pemisah jalan, mendesak kap mobil penyok tak berbentuk, membalik mobilnya dua kali, sebelum berakhir terbalik di tengah keramaian lalu lintas, dan seketika itu Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong sudah tak sadarkan diri sementara dirinya sendiri rapuh mencoba menggapai namun tak sanggup sebelum berakhir di kegelapan.

**TBC**

**Jangan panik tapi saya tidak akan membuat kisah mereka rumit, mian ceritanya apa semakin membosankan? Mian juga karena saya selalu update lama, karena benar-benar sangat sibuk. Terima kasih banyak reviewnya itu sangat membantu, membuat saya tambah semangat dan ini menyenangkan.**

**Silent reader yang sudah mereviews, terima kasih banyak saya sangat menghargai itu**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong**_

Malam itu, malam kelabu dengan gerimis halus menyisir kota Seoul, datanglah sebuah kabar buruk di kediaman keluarga Jung yang sedang berduka dan keluarga Kim yang biasa-biasa saja. Jika saja waktu bisa diputar kembali mungkin akan banyak sekali manusia yang ingin memperbaiki kesalahannya, tapi bukankah memperbaiki kesalahan tak semestinya harus kembali ke masa lalu, jika masih diberi kesempatan maka hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan adalah bahagiakan orang yang kita pernah hampir kehilangan.

Jung Yoorin menangis bersandar tak berdaya di dinding rumah sakit, Jung Sooman tak kalah menggenaskan, miliyarder yang selalu kokoh ini, kini duduk bersujud dihadapan istrinya Yoorin, tidak, ini bukan sedang dalam adegan lamaran, Yoorin memejamkan matanya sekuat mungkin, setiap kali ia membuka mata air matanya akan terus menetes ia hanya berusaha tegar, berdoa dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi. Sooman berusaha menyentuh istrinya memberikannya kekuatan, atau dia yang membutuhkan kekuatan, tapi apapun itu ada kekecewaan besar yang terlukis dari sorot mata Yoorin setiap matanya bertemu dengan mata suaminya.

"Yoorin, jangan begini,..."Ucap Sooman tercekat, Yoorin masih terdiam tak menanggapi

"Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan keluarga kita, Yunho putra kita satu-satunya," Kali ini pria itu benar-benar terlihat lebih lemah dari biasanya, Yoorin menatap Sooman dingin,

"Dan kau menghancurkan satu-satunya cinta yang dia punya? Appa macam apa kau ini hah?"Geram Yoorin

"Tapi aku selalu menyayanginya, ini pilihan sulit, appa mana yang ingin putranya menjadi gay?"Bela Jung Sooman untuk dirinya sendiri

"Kalau begitu, aku mohon, didalam sana putra kita sedang bertarung antara hidup dan mati, lupakan egomu yeobo, aku mencintaimu sama besarnya dengan Yunho, kali ini saja kumohon, setelah ini jangan membuat putra kita dalam kondisi seperti ini lagi, kita sudah tua sudah saatnya kita istrirahat,"Pujuk Yoorin, kali ini umma lemah lembut itu kembali seperti sedia kala, ia memegang kedua tangan suaminya dengan lembut, mencoba memberi pengertian untuknya. Jung Sooman tak menjawab namun dari raut wajahnya yang teduh, mungkin ia sedang mencoba mempertimbangkan.

Sementara itu Siwon duduk termangu di samping tempat tidur Jaejoong, saat ini putra kesayangannnya tengah terbaring lemah di ruang ICU, dipasang oksigen dengan sungkup yang menutup seluruh akses udara yaitu mulut dan hidungnya, dipasang infus dari venanya, wajahnya terlihat pucat namun kondisinya stabil dan sejauh ini ia dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Siwon baru selesai menghubungi Kibum dan menenangkannya yang saat itu secara spontan menjerit, memaki, menangis dan meraung bahkan tak sadarkan diri, membuat Siwon semakin kerepotan sehingga memerintahkan anak buahnya yang berada di Jepang untuk memantau keadaan Kibum, meski sekarang Kibum yang menurut asisten perawatnya sudah di rawat dan baik-baik saja, namun tak mengurangi kegundahan hati Siwon, besok begitu terbangun Kibum pasti langsung terbang ke Korea meminta pertanggung jawabannya dan mungkin akan mendamprat Yunho yang menjadi penyebab kecelakaan ini.

Secara umum Yunho adalah korban terparah, tidak luka secara fisik, ia sebetulnya sempat sadar dan terlihat baik-baik saja, ia bahkan sangat mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong, namun tiba-tiba kondisinya mendadak tidak bagus, ia mengalami hematoma intrakranial (Pendarahan Otak), Yunho mengenakan sabuk pengaman dengan benar, terbentur di kepala, dan fisiknya terluka ringan, namun luka benturan ringan tak selalu tak berakibat fatal karena hematoma intrakranial membuat kondisinya yang semula biasa saja menjadi gawat. Dan kini disanalah ia, didalam ruang operasi dengan para dokter dan perawat yang sedang berusaha menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Ooooo

"kenapa kau mencintaiku Jung Yunho?"Tanya Jaejoong lirih

"Hahahaha, mau mendengar cerita lucu?"Tanya Yunho sambil mencoba menahan tawa, Jaejoong mengerutan dahinya bingung

"5 tahun lalu, di hari aku menyatakan perasaan padamu adalah hari dimana aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu,"jelas Yunho kemudian, Jaejoong tersenyum remeh tak percaya.

"Jangan pikir aku menyukaimu karena kau cantik,"Yunho berdalih

"Aku tidak merasa begitu,"Protes Jaejoong , Yunho tergelak sesaat sebelum melanjutkan

"Saat itu kau membaca buku yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan penampilanmu, kau terlihat menarik sekali dan entahlah aku pikir aku hanya langsung menyukaimu,"Tutur Yunho mengakhiri ceritanya. Alasan hanya cara untuk menggambarkan cinta, dan bukankah cinta tak selalu butuh alasan.

"Hanya begitu?"Jaejoong sangsi

"Aku beri tahu satu hal, ketika aku menginginkan satu hal maka aku akan terus memperjuangkannya sampai akhir, karena itu ketika aku menyukai sesuatu aku akan sangat serius, bahkan dikali pertama timbul rasa itu,"Jawab Yunho benar-benar serius, Jaejoong terdiam, entah ini yang keberapa kalinya Yunho membuatnya sangat terpesona.

Tapi perlahan kenangan itu memudar, cetakan memori itu hendak menghilang Jaejoong berusaha menggapainya namun ia tak berhasil rasanya gambar itu semakin menjauh saja, seketika itu ia merasakan basah di subut matanya, ia menangis, menangis untuk hal yang ia tidak tahu, kenapa ia menangis?

Terusik dengan mimpi buruk itu, Jaejoong menggeliat di tempat tidurnya, tubuhnya berkeringat, Siwon takkala itu sedang tertidur, ini adalah hari ketiga Jaejoong di rumah sakit, juga hari ketiga ia tak sadarkan diri, dan Kibum sudah bersamanya, benar saja kemarin Kibum mengamuk di rumah sakit, hingga membuat Siwon secara pribadi meminta maaf terhadap pihak rumah sakit, namun Kibum masih manusiawi tatkala mendengar kabar Yunho sehingga segala bentuk kemarahan yang hendak ia lotarkan pada Yunho akhirnya sirna begitu saja.

Jaejoong hampir memekik, ia terbangun sangat mengejutkan, langsung terduduk, nafasnya memburu, keringat masih mengucur di sekujur tubuhnya, matanya terasa kabur, dan seketika sekelabat bayangan kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka terlintas di otaknya.

"Jaejoongie, kau sudah sadar nak,"Kibum tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu segera menghambur memeluk putra cantiknya itu, Siwon yang merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik itu akhirnya terbangun juga, dan ia tak kalah bahagia menyaksikan putranya akhirnya siuman.  
"Mama, appa,"Gumam Jaejoong pelan, Kibum melepas pelukannya, menyeka air matanya sambil tersenyum bahagia pada putranya

"Mama kenapa kamar ini..."Jaejoong tercekat melihat kondisi kamarnya yang sudah seperti toko bunga, toko coklat, toko boneka, dan beberapa karangan bunga yang terlihat tidak wajar, juga tumpukan surat beramplop pink yang hampir bertebaran.

"Emh,... em ini dari fans Jongie, mama tidak menyangka tiap tahun fans Jongie semakin bertambah, bagaimana kalau kuliyah nanti Jongie daftar di agensi artis, hahahaha, jenius sekali, mereka akan memakaikan Jongie dengan pakaian cantik, mendandani Jongie setampan mungkin, kyaaaaa itu kereeee...nnn"Entah kenapa Kibum histeris sendiri, Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas, Siwon cemas ia segera menghampiri Kibum

"Bummie, Jongie baru sembuh, bagaimana kalau kita biarkan dia istirahat,"Siwon berusaha membujuk Kibum yang langsung mendelik sangar padanya

"Urus saja urusanmu, dasar appa tak becus! Jaejoong takkan begini kalau kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik, jangan biarkan namja Yunho itu membawanya naik mobil lagi,"Kibum mengomel tanpa bisa dihentikan, Siwon hanya menghela nafas berat, dan Jaejoong tiba-tiba teringat Yunho

"Yunho... bagaimana keadaanya?"Tanya Jaejoong pelan, Siwon dan Kibum langsung menatap Jaejoong, ada raut gelisah di mata Kibum, sementara Siwon tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun

"Jongie sayang, jangan temui Yunho sekarang, kondisinya..."Kibum tak melanjutkan ucapannya, Jaejoong semakin penasaran detak jantungnya semakin berdetak tak terkendali.

"Ada apa dengannya mama?"desak Jaejoong meski nadanya masih tenang

"Dia...sangat jelek,..."Kibum menghentikan ucapannya, menggelang pelan, ia seakan tak sanggup meneruskannya. Otak Jaejoong langsung merespon cepat, darahnya semakin terpompa cepat, ia sungguh ingin menemui Yunhonya sekarang. Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan jarum infus yang menahannya untuk bisa lepas dari ruang itu, namun Kibum dan Siwon segera menahannya.

"Jongie apa yang ingin kau lakukan,"Kibum panik mencoba menahan gerakan Jaejoong, sementara Siwon juga ikut membantu

"Jaejoongie, jangan begini,"Nasehat Siwon bijaksana ia mencoba menenangkan anaknya

"Kumohoh appa mama, aku hanya ingin bertemu Yunho..."Jaejoong tenang ia menatap mata kedua orang tuanya serius, ia benar-benar terlihat rapuh saat ini. Merasa tidak tega Kibum dan Siwon kemudian saling pandang, mereka kembali memandang Jaejoong sebentar sebelum Kibum akhirnya mengangguk berat, dan menuruti keinginan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya ditemani Kibum, menghampiri kamar Yunho diruangan berbeda masih di lingkungan VVIP, Kibum mendorong tiang infus yang menggantungkan cairan infus Jaejoong , sambil menuntun putranya menuju kamar Yunho. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, sebuah kamar dengan nuansa yang sama tertutup rapat oleh pintu putih.

"Yunho didalam,"Ucap Kibum kemudian, Jaejoong meneguk ludah sebentar, merasa setengah siap hendak mengetahui keadaan kekasihnya sekarang, ia hanya takut menghadapi kenyataan yang buruk. Jaejoong mengetuk pintu ruangan Yunho perlahan, namun tidak ada jawaban, hingga ia memutuskan untuk membuka kenop pintu mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, ia menyeret tiang infus bersamanya, karena Kibum menolak untuk ikut kedalam. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, ia melihat sekeliling kamar Yunho sama mengerikannya dengan kamarnya penuh dengan karangan bunga, coklat, boneka, dan bahkan setumpuk surat juga tersusun tak begitu rapi di atas meja nakas di sudut ruangan itu. Yunho terbaring tenang di tempat tidurnya, kepalanya berbalut perban, dan sepertinya rambutnya di cukur habis, tangan kirinya juga dipasang infus, hanya saja ia tak memakai oksigen saat ini. ia terlihat tak apa-apa meski tubuhnya yang tak berdaya itu terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Yunho-shii,"Bisik Jaejoong hampir menangis, ia menggenggam tangan Yunho erat, mendudukkan diri di samping Yunho.

"Apa kabar?"Ucapnya lagi, ia terlihat berusaha untuk tidak menangis, Jaejoong mengambil jeda sejenak, ia menghela nafas seakan menunggu jawaban dari Yunho

"Lihat siapa yang dingin sekarang, kau bahkan tidak menjawabku, heh..."Jaejoong tersenyum simpul, ia mencium tangan Yunho lembut

"Aku merindukanmu Yunho, sangat merindukanmu, apa kau tahu itu..."Jaejoong mengeluskan punggung tangan Yunho pada wajahnya

"Ayo bangun Yunho, kumohon, aku hanya membutuhkanmu, aku sangat takut, karena terbiasa kau jaga, aku jadi sangat lemah, aku selalu menggantungkan hidupku padamu, aku tak bisa sendiri begini,"Jaejoong sudah setengah menangis, ia mungkin sudah menangis, sekarang,

"Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku berjanji aku akan mengikuti pementasan drama itu, aku akan memerankan pangeran, dan mencium gadis pasanganku, aku tidak akan menurutimu lagi,"Ancam Jaejoong meski hatinya sangat sakit saat mengatakan itu. Ia sudah tak tahan sementara air matanya sudah tak berhenti menetes, ia hendak berganjak, dan berbalik, sebelum tangan seseorang menariknya, memaksanya untuk berbalik lagi. Jaejoong menoleh cepat.

"Yu...Yunho-shii,"Jaejoong tak percaya

"Hah,"Yunho menghela nafas panjang, bangun dengan santainya dan duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur.

"Berani sekali kau tidak menurutiku hah?Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu?"Ujar Yunho santai, kini tangannya terlipat di dada, sementara Jaejoong menatap Yunho, masih dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"Kau bilang kangen kan? Lalu apa yang kau kangenkan dariku hah? Jung Jaejoong... kenapa wajahmu menjadi merah begitu,"Yunho menggoda Jaejoong seolah keadaannya baik-baik saja... atau memang dia baik-baik saja...

"Kau,..."Kata-kata Jaejoong tercekat

"Bagaimana sudah puas tidurnya? 3 hari aku menunggumu, kau tidak berperikemanusiaan sekali. Tapi paling tidak aku berhasil mencuri ciumanmu berapa kali,"Ujar Yunho masih sambil tersenyum santai. Mendengar itu Jaejoong sontak saja tersadar.

"Ya! Kau dan mama menipuku ya?"Tuduh Jaejoong sembarangan, Yunho hanya mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, sementara Kibum yang menunggu diluar mendengar teriakan Jaejoong segera masuk untuk memastikan kondisi mereka normal.

"Mama..."Jaejoong menoleh ke arah mamanya yang memasang wajah inocent,

"Mama juga membohongiku ya?"tanya Jaejoong tenang, Kibum juga ikut mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti

"Jongie bicara apa?"tanya Kibum bingung

"Lihat Yunho, kondisinya baik-baik saja, dan dia bahkan sudah menemuiku sebelum aku sadar, dan sekarang dia bahkan sudah menggodaku, "Jelas Jaejoong berapi-api, tapi kekasih dan mamanya malah semakin bingung

"lalu letak kebohongan mama dimana?"tanya Kibum polos

"Mama tadi bilang, kondisi Yunho jelek..."Jawab Jaejoong cepat,

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik'

"Ah ha ha ha ha,"Kibum tergelak sendiri, kini membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang dalam kondisi kebingungan, setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya ia kemudian menjelaskan

"Jaejoongie, mama tidak bilang kondisinya, maksud mama penampilannya, coba lihat sangat jelak kan,"Ujar Kibum asal, membuat Yunho mendelik sebal, jika yang dimaksud Kibum adalah perban di kepala dan rambut botaknya maka Yunho memang sangat sebal, mengingat ia juga tak terima dengan penampilan barunya ini, dan fakta bahwa beberapa hari ini Yunho harus menahan sebal karena calon ibu mertuanya ini selalu saja menertawakannya di setiap kali kesempatan mereka bertemu, juga semakin memperburuk moodnya. Jaejoong tak menjawab apa-apa hanya kembali menatap datar mamanya, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Kibum sambil terpingkal-pingkal keluar kamar tak ingin mengganggu lagi, sementara Jaejoong perlahan menoleh ke arah Yunho

"Kau juga ingin menghinaku hah?"Kesal Yunho, namun Jaejoong tak menanggapi, ia mendekat ke arah Yunho, dengan pelan ia memposisikan tiang infusnya tepat disampingnya, duduk disebelah Yunho, bersandar pada bahu Yunho, ikut memasukkan setengah tubuhnya kedalam selimut Yunho.

"Sangat jauh lebih baik kau begini, daripada tidak bangun sama sekali Yunho-shii, dan aku merindukan dirimu, semua yang ada padamu tanpa melewatkan apapun,"Kini Jaejoong menggombal, ia hanya merasa sangat senang. Yunho melingkarkan lengannya yang juga berinfus pada pundak Jaejoong ,tersenyum sangat lembut, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan pasien penderita penyakit mematikan yang menikmati hari terakhir mereka. Sementara para orang tua Ibu Yunho dan Ibu Jaejoong mengintip dari balik pintu dan tak berani mengganggu.

"Kali ini aku kalah dengan putramu, sepertinya putraku akan lebih mencintai putramu dari aku,"Ujar Kibum sendu, ia kini berada di kursi tunggu dli luar kamar Yunho bersama Yoorin

"Jangan begitu, Jaejoong bisa mencintai siapapun dalam hidupnya, tapi ibunya.. ia hanya punya satu ibu untuk ia cintai sampai mati,"Jelas Yoorin bijaksana, ia mengelus punggung Kibum lembut, Kibum yang matanya memerah sedih, menoleh menatap Yoorin senang.

"Kyaaa, terima kasih Yoorin-san, kau yang terbaik, kita bisa menjadi sahabat baik kan,"Kibum memeluk Yoorin manja, dokter cantik ini memang tak terlihat seperti seorang umma jika sudah manja begini, sementara Yoorin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Ooooo

Seminggu kemudian Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah diperbolehkan pulang, senyum Kibum begitu sumbringah, ia sudah tak sabar ingin memasak sebanyak mungkin masakan kesukaan Jaejoong. Sementara di kediaman Yunho, Ara yang sebetulnya sudah tahu mengenai kondisi Yunho baru bisa menjenguk Yunho sekarang, bukan berarti ia tidak paduli hanya saja kesibukannya yang sungguh sudah benar-benar tak bisa ditunda lagi, membuatnya tak bisa segera ke Korea.

"Yunho-ya kau sudah baikan?"Tanya Ara khawatir saat memasuki kamar Yunho, Yunho tatkala itu sedang istirahat di ranjangnya, ia duduk bersandar, dengan setangah tubuhnya tertutup selimut.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"Jawabnya, Ara kemudian mendekat membawakan sebuah cake, ia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Yunho

"Yunho ayo cicipi, aku membuatnya sendiri lho,"Ujar Ara manja, ia menyendokkan sedikit cake itu dan menyuapkannya pada Yunho. Yunho mengunyahnya sebentar, kemudian mengerutkan dahi dan menelannya.

"Kenapa?"tanya Ara penasaran

"Kau harus belajar dari Jaejoong cara membuat cake dengan benar,"Ucap Yunho kejam, Ara menundukkan wajahnya sedih

"Yunho-yaa, apa sungguh tidak ada lagi harapan buatku?"tanya Ara sendu, Yunho memegang tangan Ara lembut, ia sadar sudah terlalu sering menyakiti gadis ini.

"Kau tidak akan bahagia jika menungguh harapan dariku,"Jelas Yunho meyakinkan, Ara menegakkan kepalanya

"Apa kalian benar-benar sudah siap, maksudku, hubungan seperti ini masih sangat tabu,"Entah angin dari mana Ara kini lebih bijaksana

"Kami sudah lebih siap dari siapapun bahkan sudah sejak dulu, terima kasih jika kau mau mengerti, aku mungkin tidak bisa mencintaimu, tapi aku bisa menyukaimu sebagai teman,"Ujar Yunho bijaksana, Ara tersenyum tipis

"Aku tahu, maaf sudah sangat merepotkanmu dan Jaejoong, aku benar-benar akan meminta maaf secara pribadi dengannya, dan pertunangan ini aku akan bicara dengan appa dan umma mereka pasti akan mengerti,"Ara serius, ia terlihat lebih dewasa saat ini

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini?'Tanya Yunho heran

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sejak aku mendengar tentang kondisi kalian setelah kecelakaan, tiba-tiba saja di dalam sini rasanya sangat sakit, tanpa kusadari sepertinya aku sangat mengkhawatirkan kalian, bahkan Jaejoong aku langsung ingat betapa aku sering kali berusaha mencelakainya, dan aku sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu padanya dan aku bahkan tidak sempat meminta maaf. Karena itu aku berjanji dalam hatiku sendiri, begitu kalian sembuh, aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian lagi, aku hanya ingin kalian bahagia,"Jelas Ara dengan mata berkaca-kaca, baru kali ini Yunho menatap Ara lembut.

"Terima kasih, semoga kau mendapat yang lebih baik dariku Ara," Mereka berdua kini terlihat sangat akur, dan menghabiskan sore itu dengan mengobrol ringan seputar hubungan mereka dan Jaejoong. Bukankah ini lebih baik, harus ada yang mengalah baru kebahagian akan terbentuk dengan sendirinya.

Ooooo

Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali kesekolah setelah kondisi fisik mereka membaik, Yunho menggunakan topi rajut ala anak R&B untuk menutupi kepalanya yang botak akibat operasi waktu itu. Mereka disambut mengharu biru oleh fans mereka masing-masing, dan meski tak begitu dekat jika tidak sedang dalam keadaan kencan namun mata Yunho selalu mengawasi Jaejoongnya dengan intens siap menerkam siapa saja yang berani menyentuh Jaejoong tanpa ijinnya. Jaejoong sendiri sudah sembuh sempurna hanya beberapa bagian tubuh tertentu yang masih ada bekas luka, ia tampak biasa saja, dan menatap tak percaya saat ada fans yang pingsan menatap kedatangannya yang mengharukan itu. Seperti biasa duo flower boy itu selalu di hadiahi berbagai macam jenis coklat, cake, bunga, boneka juga surat yang sudah tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya.

Sementara itu dikediaman Yunho, Jung Sooman sedang bersama sang istri Yoorin, seperti biasa mereka menikmati secangkir teh dengan cemilan ringan sambil menatap pemandangan di taman belakang rumah mereka

"Yeobo apa kau sedang memikirkan Yunho?"tanya Yoorin saat melihat Sooman merenung, Sooman menatap Yoorin sebentar kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Rasanya sungguh lega,"Ucapnya singkat, dan Yoorin tersenyum mendengarnya

**TBC**

**Saya berusaha untuk mengakhirinya di chap ini, tapi terlalu panjang, dan setelah dipikir-pikir mungkin endingnya di chap depan saja, cerita ini sangat ringan jadi jika terlalu monoton dan terlalu simple buat chingu mohon maaf sebesarnya ya. Dan endingnya belum saya pikirkan sama sekali.**

**Terima kasih dukungan, reviews, kritik dan sarannya you guys the best... daebak...**

**Terima kasih**


	12. Chapter 12

"Bagus sekali, sepertinya ada yang mencuri tempatku,"Sindiri Yunho sinis saat kakinya baru menapak di atap sekolah, orang yang disindir menoleh menatap Yunho tajam

"Kenapa sinis begitu,"Balas Yunho santai, ia berjalan mendekat

"Apa kau merindukanku hah?"Lanjutnya lagi, ia tersenyum menggoda

"Aku tidak percaya mengatakan ini, tapi aku tidak suka kau tidak mengabariku saat kau pergi,"orang itu Jaejoong akhirnya mengeluarkan keresahannya

"Jangan marah dulu Jaejoongie, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud, sungguh,"Yunho dengan tampang gelagapannya mencoba menjelaskan, sementara Jaejoong masih menatapnya sadis.

"Sudah kumaafkan?Jaejoong dengan santainya meninggalkan tempat itu, menyentak bahu Yunho kuat dengan bahunya seakan musuh yang menyatakan perang, Yunho hanya menggeleng pelan, tahu jika kekasihnya itu sangat marah.

Jaejoong menatap datar dan lurus saat melewati koridor ramai yang berbisik kagum memandangnya, fansnya seperti biasa selalu mengeluarkan ultimatum kepemilikan mereka keatas jaejoong mereka mendeath glare hampir semua yeoja dan namja yang mencoba berkontak fisik dengan Jaejoong dan bahkan beberapa diantaranya mengancam terang-terangan, Jaejoong seperti dijaga bodyguard lain di dalam sekolah.

Sementara itu Yunho hampir memejamkan mata dengan tentram setelah bel masuk berbunyi, sebelum sebuah SMS mampir ke ponselnya.

From: Kim Jaejoong

"Yunho-shii kembali ke kelas" isi pesan singkat itu berdampak cukup besar bagi kelangsungan hidup Yunho, sambil tertatih-tatih menahan kantuk, tanpa membuang waktu Yunho segera kembali ke kelas. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah berjanji untuk menuruti Jaejoongnya. Perjanjian tak tertulis yang bagaimanapun juga bagi seorang Jung Yunho itu menyangkut kepercayaan Jaejoong padanya.

**Ooooo**

Masih di hari yang sama, tapi di waktu yang berbeda, di jam pulang sekolah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan menurut sosok satu ini. Dikelas yang masih ramai oleh para sunbae, seorang hoobae nekat, masuk ke kelas Jaejoong, dipelototi tidak senang oleh para sunbaenya, namun yeoja itu tetap memberanikan diri. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong dengan langkah kecilnya. Matanya memancarkan kekaguman yang luar biasa. Para fans Jaejoong yang sekelas dengannya menatap tajam hoobae manis itu.

"Oppa..."Seorang yeoja sangat manis dan imut menghampiri Jaejoong yang tatkala itu sedang membereskan buku-bukunya, Jaejoong menoleh menatap sang hoobae dengan mata bulatnya yang indah, sang Hoobae langsung bersemu merah saat bertatapan langsung dengan Jaejoong.

"Oppa... huhuhu..."Tanpa di duga-duga sang Hoobae itu terisak sedih, Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya kaget, sungguh ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, ia tak membentak apatah lagi menyentuh yeoja itu dan beberapa rekan sekelasnya yang saat itu juga masih di kelas menatap penasaran ke arah Jaejoong, jika di kalkulasikan mungkin ini bukan yang pertama atau bahkan bukan hal aneh saat melihat seorang yeoja menangis di depan Jaejoong, tapi tetap saja hal seperti itu selalu mengundang tanda tanya dan rasa penasaran.

"Maaf, kau kenapa?"Tanya Jaejoong sopan, sang Hoobae mendongakkan wajahnya mengusap air matanya, menatap Jaejoong dengan mata sembabnya. Tanpa buang waktu ia menghambur memeluk Jaejoong erat, Jaejoong yang tak siap hampir terjungkang dibuatnya, untungnya berat si Hobae tidak seberapa.

"Oppa aku sungguh menyukaimu, bagiku kau seperti bidadari, aku tidak mau oppa segera lulus, aku takut tak mempunyai semangat hidup lagi jika tidak ada oppa di sekolah ini lagi,"Ungkapnya tulus, ia masih menangis tersedu-sedu teman-teman sekelas Jaejoong hanya menggeleng –geleng sambil tersenyum menggoda. Jaejoong bingung harus bagaimana, ia menggerakkan tangannya berat, membalas pelukan sang hoobae dan mengelus rambutnya pelan, membuat beberapa fans dan bukan fans lainnya yang melihat itu membelalak terkejut dengan perlakuan tak biasa Jaejoong itu.

"Jangan menangis,"katanya kaku

"Oppa, berbahagialah, hiduplah lebih ceria oppa,"Sang Hoobae sudah tak menangis lagi, dan kini ia mendongak menatap Jaejoong yang cukup tinggi untuk ukuran tubuh mungilnya, Jaejoong tersenyum hampir lembut.

"Oppa apa kau tau, oppa sangat manis saat bersama Yunho oppa, dan hanya bersama Yunho oppa aku bisa melihat Jaejoong oppa yang berbeda, oppa segeralah menikah, kalau kalian mengundangku aku akan datang paling awal,"cerocosnya super semangat, ia kini sudah tak terlihat sedih lagi. Jaejoong kini benar-benar tersenyum hangat padanya

"Siapa namamu?"tanya Jaejoong kemudian, sang Hoobae mengerjapkan matanya lucu

"Lee Ji eun iminida oppa, tapi aku biasa dipanggil IU," IU menunduk 90 derajat, menunjukkan betapa ia sangat memuja seseorang di depannya ini.

"Aku akan mengundangmu IU-shii pasti, dan setelah ini carilah oppa lain,"Ujar Jaejoong santai, IU menggeleng cepat

"Tidak, aku tidak mau, selamanya hanya ada oppa yang ada dihatiku,"Jawab IU cepat, Jaejoong tidak menjawab hanya sekali lagi tersenyum lembut, IU balas tersenyum lembut.

"Oppa aku pulang dulu..."Ucap IU lemah, namun kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, ia berjinjit, menggapai pipi Jaejoong dengan bibirnya, dan seketika bibir itu sudah mendarat mulus di pipi Jaejoong.

"Oppa saranghae..."Setelah meneriakkan itu IU berlari keluar, tak sedikit yang melihat IU dengan pandangan iri dan cemburu, dan beberapa diantaranya malah kelihatan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak segera menelan IU bulat-bulat, Jaejoong hanya mengelus pipinya ringan, dan hampir tertawa sebelum sosok yang lain muncul di balik pintu. Dan untuk seketika kelas itu mendadak sepi, beberapa diantaranya tersenyum kecut, beberapa lagi menatap penuh cinta, dan beberapa dari mereka segera menyingkir pulang, dalam hitungan detik hanya tinggal Jaejoong yang tersisa di dalam kelas. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas, ia berusaha tak menatap ke arah sosok tampan itu.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya sosok itu heran, ia mendekat ke arah Jaejoong,

"Tidak, kenapa kau belum pulang?"Jaejoong balik tanya, sosok itu hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Ayo, ikut aku, kita coba sekali lagi,"Tanpa komando lagi Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Kita mau kemana Jung?"Tanya Jaejoong sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah panjang Yunho.

"Kerumahku,"Jawab Yunho singkat, Jaejoong terdiam, ia tak menolak meski dalam hati berteriak takut, ia berusaha mempersiapkan diri untuk kejutan lainnya.

Bodyguard Jaejoong sudah siap dengan mobil untuk membawa Jaejoong pulang, namun dengan santai Yunho menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan sendiri Jaejoongnya, dan bodyguard itu jelas tidak membantah, karena mereka tahu siapa Yunho itu.

Melewati beberapa menit perjalanan dengan kondisi saling terdiam, mereka akhirnya berhenti di rumah megah ala eropa yang mengingatkan Jaejoong kembali dengan semua penolakan itu. Yaps mereka kembali ke rumah keluarga Jung, bergaya Eropa klasik, dingin, dan megah. Jaejoong tetap saja selalu bergidik jika kembali ke tempat ini, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlihat gugup ia malah merangkul lengan Yunho, Yunho tersenyum simpul tahu jika kekasihnya ini pasti gugup. Ia menenangkan Jaejoong dengan menepuk punggung tangan Jaejoong pelan sambil tersenyum hangat, meski Jaejoong tak membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama.

Yunho kini menuju taman belakang, tempat ia pertama kali mengenalkan Jaejoongnya pada orang tuanya. Mereka sudah sangat dekat, Jaejoong bahkan sudah bisa membaca setiap kata dari koran yang dibaca appa Yunho, juga bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas motif gelas yang dipegang umma Yunho. Umma Yunho segera menyadari kehadiran mereka dan dengan pelan menyentuh lengan suaminya.

"Appa Umma," Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama membungkuk dengan sopan, beberapa detik kemudian mereka terdiam, sebelum Yunho akhirnya bersuara.

"Aku..."Yunho menghentikan ucapannya,sedikit terkejut dengan ekspresi appanya sepertinya air muka appanya berbeda saat ini, tak lagi penuh kebencian seperti dulu, sekarang jauh lebih hangat, dan bahkan berani sumpah ekspresi appanya saat ini seperti seseorang yang mencoba menahan tawa.

"Appa... maafkan aku, ini adalah permohonanku yang kesekian kali, tapi aku tetap takkan berhenti memohon padamu untuk merestuiku, aku mencintainya appa, sungguh,"Ucap Yunho tulus, Yoorin menatap putranya penuh harus, Sooman diam bergeming berusaha mengekspresikan wajahnya sewajar mungkin. Jung Sooman memasang tampang serius, melihat keheningan yang diciptakan putranya lagi, ia pun akhirnya bersuara.

"Aku sudah memutuskan.." Ia mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan

"aku tetap tidak mengubah keputusanku untuk mengatakan salah terhadap hubungan ini, tapi paling tidak aku sudah tidak ingin menghalangi kalian lagi,"Ia menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong satu-satu. Jaejoong berkedip polos seperti boneka, dan konyolnya lagi Yunho juga mengikuti hal yang sama hanya saja Yunho tak terlihat seperti boneka sama sekali.

"Appa,"Cicit Yunho hampir tak terdengar

"Aku sudah tua, aku rasa aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia Yunho, aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku untuk memikirkan kebodohanmu, dan malah membuat kita tidak bahagia,"Jelas appa Yunho bijaksana

"Tapi janji tetaplah janji, kau harus menyelesaikan studymu di Amerika, menjadi penerusku, dan nikmatilah semuanya,"Ujar Jung Sooman lagi, Yunho memandang Appanya tak percaya, sementara Yoorin tersenyum tulus, ia memegang tangan Jaejoong lembut

"Ini lucu, tapi sepertinya dalam hubungan kalian Jaejoong adalah sang wanita, karena itu umma hanya ingin berpesan, umma titipkan Yunho, lakukan apa saja yang kau bisa untuk membahagiakannya,"Umma Yunho tersenyum sangat lembut, Jaejoong dengan canggungnya mengangguk pelan. Aura di sekeliling mereka terasa berbeda, Jaejoong dan Yunho harus bersyukur untuk keajaiban ini. Jung Sooman tidak memutuskan ini secara cepat banyak hal yang membuatnya luluh, hampir kehilangan putra semata wayangnya membuat pintu hati Sooman terbuka, kehilangan harta tidaklah seberapa di banding kehilangan putra semata wayang, dan ketika ia tahu diantara mereka apa dan siapa yang terpenting, maka keputusan inlah yang bisa ia buat, dan tak pernah ia menyangka jika keputusan ini begitu membuatnya lebih lega. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Yoorin yang menyadarkannya akan banyak hal, belum pernah ia benar-benar merasa sendiri karena Yoorin selalu berada disisinya dalam keadaan apapun.

"Ayo, kita minum teh bersama, sudah sejak lama umma tidak melihat Yunho sedekat ini,"Sindir sang Umma pada Yunho yang memang selalu jarang di rumah, mendengar itu Yunho merasa bersalah

"Umma, kau pikir aku kemana,"Desah Yunho putus asa, tapi sang Umma, appa dan Jaejoong hanya tertawa menanggapinya, ini bukan hal serius sebetulnya. Hari keberuntungan itu perlu di rayakan, perjuangan cinta mereka kini menemui titik terang, kini hanya tinggal mereka yang menahkodai hubungan mereka hingga ke titik akhir, ini tantangan yang jauh lebih sulit dari memohon doa restu Jung Sooman. Kisah cinta ini adalah rumit mereka tidak hanya harus menentang keluarga tapi juga harus menentang semua norma aturan yang berlaku di sekeliling mereka. Tapi sekali melangkah mereka tidak akan pernah berbalik lagi, kini langkah semakin lebar, semakin jauh, dan semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Masih di hari yang sama, di waktu yang berbeda malam harinya Yunho yang saat itu sudah berjanji akan mengantar Jaejoong, tidak dalam kondisi memaksakan diri tapi dengan tulusnya langsung menemui orang tua Jaejoong. Di ruang keluarga rumah Jaejoong, Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk berhadapan dengan Kibum dan Siwon, Yunho sudah membicarakan perihal Jung Sooman yang sudah merestui hubungan mereka, dan seketika itu...

"Hu hu hu hu..."Terdengar tangis pilu seorang Kibum yang mendadak melankolis setelah beberapa menit yang lalu ia habis memaki seseorang lewat ponselnya.

"Bummie, jangan menangis begini, kau ini ada-ada saja,"Siwon geli sendiri dengan sang mantan istri, tapi Kibum langsung mendeath glare Siwon dengan sudut matanya

"Kau Siwonnie, siapa yang tanggung kalau mereka nanti menikah? Siapa yang tanggung kalau nanti joongie tidak menyayangiku lagi? Hu hu hu..."Kibum kembali menangis, Siwon hanya geleng-gelang kepala di buatnya.

"Mama, mana mungkin aku tidak menyayangimu lagi, lagipula siapa yang akan menikah, itu masih sangat lama..."

"Siapa bilang!"Potong Yunho memprotes, tapi Yunho meneguk ludah ngeri saat di pelototi dengan sadis oleh Jaejoong dan calon ibu mertuanya Kibum

"Huaaa. Kau dengar kan Woonnie, mereka akan menikah, mereka akan pergi jauh..." Kibum semakin kencang menangis, tidak tega dengan kondisi ini, Jaejoong mendekatkan diri pada mamanya, membawanya ke pelukannya, menenangkan mamanya yang histeris sejadinya.

"Mama adalah orang yang paling kusayangi, jadi jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku tidak akan menyayangi mama lagi, karena itu adalah hal yang paling tidak mungkin dalam hidupku,"Jelas Jaejoong sekarang, sangat dewasa, Kibum menghentikan tangisnya, menatap putranya dengan mata sendu.

"Emmm, Jongie janji ya,"Ucap Kibum manja, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum manis, merasa tergugah dengan event itu Yunho juga akhirnya mendekat. Menyentuh pelan pungguh tangan Kibum.

"Jika saya bisa membuat Jaejoong tidak menyayangi mamanya lagi, maka itu juga adalah hal yang paling tidak mungkin dalam hidup saya,"Ucap Yunho tulus, kini posisi mereka seperti sedang bersimpuh memohon restu. Kibum tersenyum sangat cerah, Siwon tersenyum hangat melihat moment itu. Seketika mereka tertawa bahagia, dan Kibum bukanlah tipe yang sulit di rayu sebetulnya.

Hari ini sungguh luar biasa, entah keberuntungan apa yang mereka dapatkan dalam sekelip mata hubungan mereka yang hampir porak poranda itu akhirnya menemui titik terang, titik yang amat sangat terang. Dan kini baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong bisa dengan leganya menjalani kebersamaan mereka kedepannya. Kembali merajut cinta yang lebih kokoh dari sebelumnya dan tanpa perlu khawatir akan restu kedua orang tua mereka.

**Ooooo**

**4 tahun kemudian**

**Mongolia**

Mongolia Utara Danau Huvsgul adalah danau air tawar terbesar kedua di Asia setelah Baikal dan merupakan tempat yang bagus untuk memancing, berperahu dan hiking melalui pemandangan yang indah dari darat untuk mengeksplorasi flora dan fauna. Pasangan sejoli itu sedang menikmati liburan romantis mereka dengan hiking di sekitar danau Huvsgul, Yunho berjanji akan menunjukkan pemandangan indah yang bisa dinikmati dari puncak gunung, dan Jaejoong merengek mengatakan sangat lelah namun Yunho masih memaksanya untuk ikut dengan alasan mereka tidak akan punya banyak waktu sebanyak ini jika sudah menikah, karena appa Yunho berwasiat akan mewariskan semua perusahaannya pada Yunho setelah ia menikah, hingga Jaejoong mau tak mau mengikuti kemauan Yunho.

"Yunho... kakiku sangat sakit,"Keluh Jaejoong, ia melihat Yunho sudah mendahului didepan dengan super semangat, mereka tidak sendiri ada beberapa pendaki lain yang bersama mereka. Yunho memandang kebelakang.

"Hah, istriku yang cantik ini,"Yunho menghampirinya, mengelap keringat yang menetes di pelipis Jaejoong dengan mesra, membuat segenap mata para pendaki yang berasal dari negara yang berbeda dengan mereka memandang heran pada kemesraan dua pria yang tak biasa itu. Ada beberapa yang tersenyum menggoda, dan beberapa lainnya tampak iri.

"You guys look great together ha ha ha, like a real couple" Seorang turis nyeletuk, sedikit bercanda

"Oh yeah, he's my wife anyway, truly..." Jawab Yunho serius, dan tawa di turis itu seketika hilang.

"O..oh I am sorry, I didn't mean to..." Sang turis segera meminta maaf

" its okay, its great to hear someone say that we look great together," Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum, sang turis balas tersenyum

"I am Dawson," I mengulurkan tangannya

"I am Yunho, and my wife Jaejoong" Yunho dan Jaejoong menjabat tangan si bule

"Hell No.. u gotta be fucking kidding me, Are you Jung Yunho? From Korea? Owner of Jung's Royale?"tebak Dawson membabi buta, Yunho memandang Jaejoong sekilas, kemudian memandang Dawson sambil tersenyum biasa saja.

"Gosh, You are... my boss, glad to meet you sir, I am working in one of your company, not in high position of course, but still its awesome to see you this close"Dawson menjabat tangan Yunho semangat, dari usia Dawson jelas terlihat lebih muda. Yunho membalasnya.

"Iam so sorry sir, I really have no intention to insulting you, and your wife, but of course you guys really look good together, he's so beautiful," Dawson tak henti memuja, merasa akhirnya ia bertemu calon bosnya kelak.

"Thank you, don't worry about that, you hadn't insulting us at all," Yunho menjelaskan pada Dawson bahwa ia sama sekali tak merasa tersinggung, apalagi Jaejoong yang tak mengerti sama sekali, mungkin jika bahasa Jepang Jaejoong bisa membantu tapi tidak dengan bahasa Inggris, bahkan ketika ke tempat neneknya di Kanada ia terus menutup mulut dan bicara dengan perantaraan mamanya, tidakkah itu konyol. Mereka mengobrol asyik dan tiba di puncak gunung dengan sumringah, rasa capek yang mendera tergantikan dengan pemandangan luar biasa di depan mata. Jaejoong tak berhenti mendecak kagum, Yunho merangkul pudaknya dengan mesra.

"Ini keren Yunho, terima kasih banyak,"Ucap Jaejoon berbinar-binar, Yunho tersenyum sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya seposesif mungkin, Jaejoong dengan manjanya merebahkan kepalanya di bahu kekar Yunho menyalurkan segenap rasa cinta dan terima kasihnya yang mendalam pada calon suaminya ini.

"Apa kau sudah puas? Apa kita harus kembali ke Korea? Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah aku takut kau kelelahan,"Ucap Yunho setengah berbisik, dalam diam Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan,sudah beberapa bulan ini mereka melakukan perjalanan tak biasa hampir ke seluruh negara kecil melakukan petualangan ke tempat-tempat dengan pemandangan indah, hanya berdua. Yunho dan Jaejoong belum menikah, mereka akan menikah 2 minggu lagi, dan saat semua orang sibuk menyiapkan pesta pernikahan, mereka malah asyik berlibur, Jaejoong menyerahkan semuanya pada mamanya Kibum, begitu juga Yunho ia juga menyerahkan segalanya pada Yoorin. Mereka sudah lulus SMA sejak 4 tahun lalu, perpisahan mengharu biru itu membuat banyak para fans mereka menangis pilu karena kehilangan sosok idola yang tak bisa lagi mereka lihat setiap hari, dan itu terjadi selama beberapa tahun kedepan, namun seiring pergantian tahun dan para siswa, semua itu sudah menjadi tidak penting lagi. Setelah memutuskan untuk kuliyah di Amerika Yunho tak sekonyong-konyong pergi begitu saja, ia berusaha keras untuk membawa Jaejoong ikut bersamanya, tapi Kibum dengan tegas layaknya seorang bodyguard melarang keras, ia tak ingin kebersamaannya dengan putranya menjadi begitu singkat. Setelah negosiasi yang panjang Yunho akhirnya menyerah pada Kibum. Tapi ia tak begitu saja pasrah, ia bertekad menyelesaikan kuliyahnya lebih awal, menikahi Jaejoong dan hidup bersamanya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, cinta yang terjalin sudah benar-benar kokoh bahkan sangat sulit di goyahkan, dan untuk mencapai sampai bahtera rumah tangga mereka jelas tidak gentar lagi. Meraka saling merangkul bahagia dan kebahagiaan yang dulu diimpikan kini menjadi nyata.

**They lived happily ever after...**

**Ooooo**

**NB : ...**

**8 tahun kemudian**

"Moonbin lihat banyak sekali gadis cantik di sini kan,"

"Em.."jawab Moonbin dingin, Yunho langsung mendecak putus asa

"Hah anak ini membuatku gila, Jung Jaejoong kau benar-benar mewarisinya sifat dinginmu,"Keluh Yunho

"Kau juga mewarisinya sifat temperamentalmu,"Jaejoong tak mau kalah meski nada bicaranya tampak biasa saja

"Kalau begini bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mendapat pacar,"Keluh Yunho lagi,

"Dia masih 7 tahun,dan jangan samakan putra kita dengan sifat burukmu"Sindir Jaejoong dingin, Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya putus asa. Moonbin hanya diam, sama sekali tak tertarik untuk menimpali. Keluarga kecil itu tiba di parkiran sekolah, keluar dari mobil mewah mereka, berjalan beriringan dengan kerennya melewati keramaian yang memandang mereka penuh kekaguman. Sedikit informasi, Jung Moonbin adalah putra tunggal Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong. Begitu tiba di koridor sekolah yang ramai, seketika pandangan para gadis-gadis cilik tertuju pada Moonbin.

"Kyaaaa, Moon Moon..."gadis-gadis kecil yang seharusnya belum mengerti apa-apa kini menjerit kagum, memandang sosok Moonbin. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling pandang tak percaya

"Well, sepertinya yang satu ini juga terwariskan," Ucap Yunho santai, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis. Dan Jung Yunho sepertinya tak perlu khawatir Moonbin tidak akan mempunyai pacar.

**Ooooo**

"Umma, appa,bagaimana kalau Moonbin nanti jatuh cinta dengan namja?"ucap Moonbin di suatu waktu

"TIDAK!" dengan serempak Jaejoong dan Yunho menjawab, Moonbin hanya tersenyum dingin

"Cuma Bercanda..."Jawab Moonbin sok dewasa

**OOOOO**

**Akhirnya aku tak lagi menulis TBC di akhir paragraf, ini FF pertamaku yang selesai, sekaligus cerita panjang yang berhasil kuselesaikan, terima kasih (bow 90 derajat) ini semua berkat kalian, terima kasih banyak ya**

**Dan juga Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalani, dan jika dalam FF ini ada kesalahan kata atau menyinggung salah satu pihak mohon di maklumi ya..**

**Terima kasih **


End file.
